


有害な花の花

by hypersonicJD



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Aliens, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Future, Kidnapping, Love, Multi, Time Travel
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 121,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersonicJD/pseuds/hypersonicJD
Summary: キャベンディッシュは今、彼が精通している誰かと非常に強い関係を築いていますが、この関係は本当に彼が望む方法でうまくいくのでしょうか？ダコタはサードホイールで大丈夫ですか？
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish/Hildegard
Kudos: 4
Collections: Team Cavota





	1. 地球に戻る

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of The Blossom of a Harmful Flower, nothing more to say. Enjoy!

惑星オクタリアを救うことができた後、ミロ、ザック、メリッサ、ディオジー、カモノハシペリー、ドゥーフェンシュミルツ博士、キャベンパス、キャベンディッシュ、ダコタは現在、オクタリアンの船の助けを借りて地球に向かっています。誰もが地球上での経験について話している。そして、この物語の主人公であるキャベンディッシュとダコタは、彼らが成し遂げたことについて話し合っています。「まあ、ダコタ、私たちの使命が達成されたと言ってとてもうれしいです」とキャベンディッシュは彼のパートナーに言います。 「オクタリアン、ミロ、メリッサ、ザックの助けを借りて、それは…フェドーラ帽をかぶったカモノハシ、つまり、ドゥーフェンシュミルツ博士、そしてそれでさえ…私の顔を持った忌まわしきもので、私たちはエイリアンの惑星を救うことができました！」「それは素晴らしいことであり、すべてのキャベンディッシュですが、…」ダコタは答えます。 「あなたは誰かを忘れたと思います。」ダコタは、オクタリアを救うのを手伝うことができた人々と一緒に彼に言及しなかったためにキャベンディッシュに眉をひそめているようです。彼のパートナーがこれにいくらか動揺しているのを見て、キャベンディッシュは彼に近づき、彼の左肩をつかみ、幸せな笑顔で彼を見ます。「ダコタ…あなたもあなたも助けてくれたことをすでに知っていると思いました…あなたは私の親友です。あなたが私のために、他の人のために、この惑星のために何をしたかを決して忘れません！」これを聞いた後、ダコタはキャベンディッシュにとても恥ずかしがり屋の笑顔を与えます。 「ああ……ありがとうバディ、あなたも私の親友です。そしてねえ、私たちはこれらの人たちを助けたので、私たちは家に帰ることができるでしょう！」キャベンディッシュはダコタに微笑みかけ、何かを考えているようですが、安心しているようです。彼は、オクタリアンがイベント全体を放映したことを思い出し、アイデアが頭に浮かびました。「ちょっと待って…」彼はつぶやく。 「ダコタ、オクタリアンは結局全部を録音しました！たぶん私たちはそれをボブブロックに見せることができ、彼は私たちにプロモーションを与えることができます！またはレイズ！何年にもわたって私たちのすべての仕事に値する何か！」ダコタの目は広がり、彼はカオスの領域に関するオクタリアンのテレビ放送について本当に考えていませんでした。彼はこの新しく発見された知識に興奮しているようです。「そうだね、キャブ！私たちは完全に昇進を得ることができます！」ダコタは一瞬止まります。 「でも待って、あなたは悪党になりませんでしたか？ P.I.Gに戻るのをやめると、いくつかの問題が発生する可能性があります。何も起こらなかったように。」「それはまったく問題ではないと思います。私たちはエイリアン文明全体を破壊から救いました！はい、それは他の人の助けを借りてでしたが、それでも私たちは自分たちの努力を助けました。それは認識には十分なはずです！戦争や社会運動は、一人で勝ったことはありません。」「あなたが知っている…あなたは正しいかもしれない、キャベンディッシュ、あなたは正しいかもしれない。しかし、彼らが私たちに危険な任務を与えないことを願っています…」「ああ、ダコタに来なさい！私たちは純粋な混沌とした生きた領域で命を危険にさらし、生き残って物語を語りました。大丈夫です！もっと積極的になる必要があります！もっと勇敢に！」「ああ、ダコタに来なさい！私たちは純粋な混沌とした生きた領域で命を危険にさらし、生き残って物語を語りました。大丈夫です！もっと積極的になる必要があります！もっと勇敢に！」彼のパートナーからそれらの言葉を聞いた後、ダコタは再び動揺し始めますが、今は別の理由で。彼はいつもより怒った表情でキャベンディッシュを見ています。"番号！"彼は叫ぶ。 「あなたはそれをやめる必要があります！私たちはもっと勇敢である必要はありません、またはあなたが言ったことは何でも、私たちはタイムトラベルすることはできません！あなたが再び死んだら私はあなたを救うことはできません！そして、私が死んだらあなたは私を救うことはできません！私たちはそれを楽にする必要があります！ほら、私たちはすでにエイリアンのゴミを掃除するだけで良い仕事をしています。とてもリラックスしていて、通常は危険にさらされることはありません。良い場所です！」今、キャベンディッシュはダコタに腹を立てているようだ。他の人はリラックスしたいだけですが、キャベンディッシュは彼が役に立つことができることを証明したいと思っています。彼は他の人を助けたい、この広い世界の誰かになりたいと思っています。「ダコタ、あなたの野心はどこにありますか？他の人も助けたかったのでタイムトラベラーになりませんでしたか？それが私がやりたいことです！ヒーローとしての自分の名前を確実にする何か素晴らしいことをしたいです！世界に自分の足跡を残したいのはそんなに悪いことですか？！」ミロと他の人々は、キャベンディッシュとダコタの間の議論を見て、彼らに近づき始め、状況についていくらかの懸念を示しています。ミロと他のネハ、キャベンディッシュとダコタキャベンディッシュとダコタキャベンディッシュ、キャベンディッシュとダコタキャベンディッシュ。キャベンディッシュとダコタはお互いに腹を立てているようですが、ミロ、ザック、メリッサを見た後、少し落ち着きました。「ねえ、ダコタ、なぜ今またキャベンディッシュと戦っているの？」ドゥーフェンシュミルツは尋ねます。 「私はあなたが彼に会いたいと思った。実際、あなたは皆とても悲しく、一人でいるときはいつも泣きそうになりました。私がいくつかのイネーターを実験していたとき、あなたが木の後ろでいくつかのチップを食べているのを見ました。あなたの目か何かに涙がありました。そこでもすすり泣きを聞いたと思いますが、チップを窒息させたのかもしれません。」「やあ！」ダコタは恥ずかしさから顔を赤らめ、ドゥーフェンシュミルツを叱る。 「はい、私はキャベンディッシュが恋しかったのですが、そうではありませんでした…」彼は文を終える前に、何よりも混乱しているように見えるキャベンディッシュを見ます。ダコタは恥ずかしそうに地面を見つめます。 「わかりました…その時は泣きました…私はただ…それを処理できませんでした…あなたは…あなたが知っていると思いました…！」「ダコタ…」キャベンディッシュが答える。 「正直なところ…私が一人で、地球上で見つけた宇宙船がどのように機能するかを理解しようとしたとき…私はあなたに必要な道具を持ってくるように頼みました、そして、まあ…あなたはそこにいませんでした。あなたがそこにいないことに気付いたとき…私も涙を流し、一日中とても悲しい気分でした…」二人はお互いをじっと見つめ、お互いを求めて泣いたことを把握し、かつてないほどの友情を実感します。彼らはすぐに抱きしめます。「かわいいね…」ミロ、メリッサ、ザックが一斉に叫ぶ。キャベンディッシュとダコタはすぐにバラバラになり、顔に少し赤が見えます。キャベンディッシュは喉をすっきりさせ、ミロを指しています。「まあ、それをすべて無視して、私も皆さんに言いたかったのです…ありがとう。」グループの他のメンバーは、キャベンディッシュがなぜ彼らに感謝しているのか理解できず、混乱している彼を見ています。 「私があなたの誰にも会わなかったら、私はここにさえいなかっただろう。私たちは多くのことを経験してきました。ドゥーフは私が去っている間、少なくともダコタに会社を与えることができました、ミロは私にどんなに本当にひどい状況が見えても決してあきらめないように教えてくれました、そして彼はいつも笑顔で私に人生の良い見通しを見せてくれました時間。そして、私が彼をひどく扱っていたときでさえ、いつも私を敬意を持って扱っていました。」「ああ…」ミロはキャベンディッシュに微笑んでいるようで、彼を見ています。 「ありがとう、キャベンディッシュ。友達としても心から感謝しています。あなたが大人だとしても、メリッサ、ザック、チャド、アマンダと同じくらい友達だと思います…アマンダとは…少し違いますね。」キャベンディッシュとダコタはグループに微笑みかけます。

彼らはついに地球に到着することができ、誰もが彼らを家に輸送してくれたオクタリアンに感謝します。何か違うようですが。まるで…少し時間が経ちました。

それはどういう意味ですか？


	2. 季節の移り変わり

乗組員は地球に到着し、紫色の宇宙船があったのと基本的に同じ場所に着陸しました。 …何か違うようですが、木は茶色の葉になりました！彼らはおそらく1日だけ宇宙に行ったので、これは非常に奇妙です。今では誰もが混乱してショックを受けています。ミロは木の1つに近づき、眉を上げてそれを見ます。「木は…葉を失い、茶色です…みんな、私たちは秋にいると思います！」グループは団結したあえぎをします。彼らは明らかに何ヶ月も去っているとは信じられないので、彼らにとっては1日であり、世界にとっては数ヶ月でした。今メリッサとザックはびっくりし始めます。「ああ、いや、いや、いや、これは起こりえない、これは本当に起こり得ない、私たちは学校の数ヶ月を逃しただけだ！」ザックは不信と不安で髪を掴みます。 「そして私たちは夏休みも逃しました！今回はメキシコへの遠征に行くつもりでした！タコスとすべてのものを用意するつもりでした！」「帰ってきたバンドのコンサートに行くつもりだった！ラブハンドル！彼らは夏に彼らの再会コンサートをするつもりだった…ああああ男…」メリッサは床を見下ろし、彼女が彼女のコンサートを逃したことに非常に失望した。騒ぎのすべてを見つめている間、オクタリアンの1人はまだ地面に横たわっている宇宙船から遠く離れて叫びます。「ねえ！何が起こっているの？なんでそんなに大声で叫んでるの？これは地球がどのように見えるべきかではありませんか？ダコタはオクタリアンを見て、彼に怒鳴ります。「いや、これは正常です！宇宙にいることが時間の経過を早めるとは思わなかっただけです！」ダコタは少し立ち止まり、キャベンディッシュがスフィアオブカオスの映像について言ったことを思い出します。 「ねえ！何か覚えた！あなたたちが私とあなたの惑星を救っている他の人たちと一緒に撮ったテレビの映像を教えてください！？しかし、私たちはカセットのようなものでそれを必要としています！またはDVD！または、USBやプロジェクターだけでも！私たちが見ることができる何か！エイリアンの生命体はダコタを見て、頭でうなずき、船に戻ります。数分かかった後、彼はダコタが求めていたものを取り戻し、ダコタの手に投げることができます。ダコタはそれを捕まえて物体を観察することができ、映像全体を表示できるプロジェクターのように見えます。キャベンディッシュが彼と一緒に見守るために身を乗り出している間、ダコタはそれに簡単な時計を与えます。映像はかなりクリアに見え、一発も逃しません。二人は頬に大きな笑顔でお互いに微笑み、今ではキャベンディッシュはエイリアンのようにタコに叫びます。"ありがとうございました！これが私たちに必要なものです！」オクタリアンは触手を左右に振り、さようならを言おうとすると、宇宙船に向かい、空に向かって爆発します。「いや…お母さんとお父さんはそうだろう、とても心配している！私は基本的に3ヶ月か4ヶ月くらい行っていました！多分もっと！私は家に帰って速くする必要があります！また、サラとのゾーン博士についてのスペシャルを見たかったのですが、キャストメンバー全員との特別インタビューになり、彼らは新しいシーズンの詳細を明らかにするつもりでした！」ミロは家族への懸念を表明し、家に向かって走り始め、他の人たちは彼のスピードに追いつくために彼を追いかけます。「ええと…私が3ヶ月か4ヶ月のように不在だったことを心配する必要がありますか？ドゥーフェンスミルツは自問自答し、森の上に立ったままの空を見つめ、空を見つめている間、カベンパスは彼に近づき、白衣を引っ張る。「はい、心配する必要があります。娘がいませんでしたか？あなたは何ヶ月も不在だったので、おそらく彼女の誕生日はもう過ぎて、あなたは彼女に贈り物をしたり、彼女を訪ねたりするためにそこにいませんでした。彼女の特別な日のために何か知ってる？」キャベンパスは、腕を組んでドゥーフェンシュミルツを見て、見下すようなまぶしさをしているときに、これを言います。「ああヴァネッサ！どうして忘れられたのでしょう！私は今彼女と一緒に行く必要があります！アボミナありがとう-つまりカベンパス！」ヴァネッサの誕生日を逃したことに気付いたドゥーフェンシュミルツは、グループとはまったく異なる方向に走り、カベンパスを置き去りにしました。「いくらか助けられて良かったのに、なぜみんなが私を忌まわしきものと呼び続けるのですか？それは非常に迷惑で非常に失礼です」とキャベンパスは腕を組んで、嫌悪と呼ばれる彼の動きに腹を立てていると述べています。数秒の振り返りの後、カベンパスはミロと他の人たちが行った方向に向かって歩き始めます。一方、ミロと会社と一緒に、ミロの家に到着することができます。ミロは家族のことをとても心配してドアをノックしましたが、サラがドアを開けるのを見つけました。彼女はカップヌードルを持っていて、落ち込んでいたようです。彼女がミロを見るまで見てください。「ミミロ…それは…本当にあなたなのか？」彼女は彼が混乱しているのを見ますが、涙で泣き出すことができるように、幸せを発揮したいとも思っています。 「ええ、サラ、それは私です！ミロ！」ミロの言葉はサラに届いたようです。彼女が泣き始めたので、カップヌードルを地面に落とし、彼を非常にしっかりと抱きしめました。ミロは彼女を抱きしめますが、この抱擁はそれほどミロが両親について尋ねたとき、サラの笑顔は現れません。代わりに、彼女は驚いて目を広げます。 "そのとおり！お母さんとお父さんはあなたを見つけるために大きな使命を果たしてきたので、私を家の責任者に任せました！今すぐ電話する必要があります！長くは続きません。「サラに戻ってよかったけど…ママとパパはどこ？ほんの数秒で、サラはビデオ通話で両親に電話をかけ、ミロが無事に家に帰ってくるのを両親が確認できるようにしました。「今サラは何ですか？」マーティンはサラに応答し、電話で彼女を見ている間、非常に疲れて落ち込んだ口調で、彼と彼の妻のブリジェットはジャングルの中にいるようです。"パパ！信じられないでしょう！ミロが帰ってきた！彼は元気です！彼は生きています！マーティンは彼の鼻に触れ、この種の電話が以前に起こったかのように非常にイライラしてため息をつきます。「サラを見てください。ミロが戻ってくるのを想像したからといって、彼がまだ戻っているわけではありません。彼が生きているかどうかさえわかっていても、私やあなたのお母さんに愚かなファンタジーを呼ばないでください。」マーティンが終了する前に、ミロはサラの手から電話を一掃し、カメラを彼の顔にまっすぐ向けます。"パパ！本当に戻ってきました！本当に私です！サラはそれを想像していませんでした！」「お父さん！私は本当に戻ってきました！それは本当に私です！サラはそれを想像していませんでした！」ミロのお父さんはミロを見た後、ほとんど電話を落とし、彼も泣きそうになっていて、妻に怒鳴ります。"はちみつ！はちみつ！ミロは家にいます！彼が帰ってきた！サラは今回嘘をついていませんでした！」ミロの母親は夫に向かって走り、二人とも微笑んでいるミロを見ます。「ミミロ…ハニー…あなたは生きている…W-私たちは思った…マーフィーの法則があなたの最善を尽くしたと思った…多分あなたが島で立ち往生したり…あるいはサメに食べられたり…あるいはあなたの間に隕石があなたを襲ったように家に帰ってきた…でもあなたは生きている… 私は…ブリジェットはもう言葉が出ないようで、笑顔で静かに画面を見て、涙が顔から落ちないようにしようとしています。何時間も経ちますが、両親が帰ってくるのを待っている間、みんなミロの家にたむろしているようです。グループは最終的にカードゲームをプレイし、奇跡的にマーフィーの法則に関連するものを邪魔することなくゲームを終了することができます。また、ミロと一緒にゾーン博士とサラからのエピソードのマラソンを見て、ついに特別インタビューを見ることができますショーのキャスト全体で。今は真夜中です、そしてミロの両親はついに到着します。彼らはミロにとても暖かい抱擁を与えます、そして彼らは翌日パーティーをすることによって彼の復帰を祝いたいと思っています。ミロは家に帰ったことを喜んでいるようで、地球上で4か月以上亡くなったことを知っていても、少なくとも両親は元気で、サラは元気で、友達も元気だと知って安心しました。 。

翌日、ミロの学校の人、ザックのお母さん、メリッサのお父さん、そしてもちろんキャベンディッシュとダコタ、パーティーの人たちは楽しい時間を過ごしているようで、音楽が歌い始めているゲストもいます。歌詞、他の人は踊り始め、そしていくつかは全体として飲み物、食べ物、そしてアンビエントを楽しんでいます。ミロの勝利を収めた地球への帰還にとって、これは本当に良いパーティーです。

「それで、ダコタ、今ブロックと呼ぶべきだと思いますか？私たちは映像を手に入れました、誰もが良い気分になっているようです、そして私たちは幸運に恵まれて実際に私たちの昇進か何かを得るかもしれません。いい気分です…今日は何か稼げると思います」

キャベンディッシュは、彼が不正になって多くの問題を引き起こしたとしても、おそらく彼らが昇進またはP.I.Gの昇給を得るだろうという大きな期待を持って彼のパートナーを見ています。ダコタも同じ気持ちで笑顔を見せているようです... 「ええ、それをパートナーにしましょう！」二人とも笑顔で、キャベンディッシュはボブ・ブロックに電話をかけます。ボブ・ブロックはすぐに答えます。彼はいつもの耳から耳への笑顔で事務処理をしていて、今は自分の電話を見ています。「ねえ、それは私のお気に入りのエイリアンのゴミ収集員です！キャベンディッシュとダコタ、お元気ですか？」「私たちは非常に元気です、質問してくれてありがとう」キャベンディッシュは上司に対して非常に丁寧に対応し、彼らが成し遂げたことを彼に示す準備ができました。 「さて、私たちは私たちの電話の理由についてあなたに話したいと思いました、あなたが見る、私たちはあなたに示すために非常に重要な何かを持っています、それはおそらくエイリアンのごみ収集員としての私たちの立場を永遠に変えるかもしれません！」ボブ・ブロックは彼らの両方に混乱した表情を見せ、「そしてそれは何でしょうか？」と尋ねます。キャベンディッシュはダコタに向かって頭を頷き、ダコタはプロジェクターデバイスを引き出します。彼はそれを十分に近づけて、ボブブロックがすべての栄光の中でそれを見ることができるようにすることができます。彼はやや驚いた表情で映像に反応しています。彼は、キャベンディッシュとダコタがグループに属していて、完全に異星人の惑星を絶滅から救おうとしていることを処理できないようです。映像は終了し、ダコタは今、彼自身を男性に向けます。

"見る？見る？私たちはエイリアン文明全体を救うことができました！私たちは良いエージェント、またはあなたが私たちと呼ぶものなら何でもです！もうエイリアンのゴミを拾い続ける必要はありません！」

ボブ・ブロックの笑顔は消え、今やかすかに落ち込んだ顔をしています。まるで彼がやりたくないことをしようとしているように、話す前に、彼ははっきりとため息をつき、今口を開けます。

「男の子を見て…これは言いたくなかったけど…二人ともPIGの素材だとは思っていなかった…二人を受け入れたかった唯一の理由は、タイムトラベラーとしての仕事を失ったことを残念に思ったからだ。崇高な目的のためだった、あなたダコタは全世界であなたの親友と一緒に働き続けたいと思っただけでした。そして、あなたはキャベンディッシュです。あなたが住んでいる世界のために素晴らしいことをしたいと思っているだけです。誰かになりましょう。同じ理由で多くの人がP.I.Gに参加していますが…あなたは十分ではありません。この映像は、あなたが本当のヒーローがその惑星を助けて救うための道を開くのを助けたことを私に示しただけです。せむしのある男でさえ、あなたたち二人以上のことをしていました。私はあなたがキャベンディッシュを何をしたかについても知っています、そして私はそれについて本当に満足していませんでした、しかしそれがこの映像で起こったことに関連しているなら、私はそれを通過させたいです。二人ともエイリアンのごみ収集員として働くことはできますが、それ以上になることは決してありません。私はあなたの話を知っているのでこれをしているだけです、そしてあなたのどちらかが任務で怪我をしたならば私は責任があると感じます。また、タイムトラベルデバイスや復活ツールはありません。ただ…男の子のやり方を間違えないでください。もっと危険な、または重要な任務のために自分を押し続けないでください。私はあなたの給料を少し上げます。早くお話ししなかったのが残念ですが…真実で誰かの気持ちを傷つけたくありませんでした。それがすべてなら、私は一週間であなたの両方に会います。」ボブ・ブロックがハングアップし、キャベンディッシュとダコタが信じられない思いで画面を見つめます。

「まあ…それは私が思っていたよりずっとひどい…キャベンディッシュ、大丈夫ですか？」ダコタは、目を失ったように見える友人を見ながら尋ねます。彼は動かず、数秒間感情表現をしません。

キャベンディッシュはテーブルに向かって動き始め、めまいがして混乱しているように転がります。彼は前を向いて、手でテーブルを握ります。最初は失われた気持ちでしたが、今では純粋な怒りに変わりつつあり、彼は自分自身を拘束することができず、手を空に上げます。

畜生！！！！！！

彼は両手を閉じてテーブルにぶつかることになり、衝撃の力ですべてを壊すことができます。キャベンディッシュはそこに立って、破壊したばかりのものを見下ろしていました。テーブルにパーティーのケーキが入っていることに気づかなかったため、その過程でケーキも破壊してしまいました。「それはケーキでした…それは特別なドクターゾーンケーキでした…」ミロは破壊されたテーブルを見ながら言います、そして明らかにパーティーのゲストもキャベンディッシュとダコタを判断力のある睨みで見つめています。「あのミロについて心配する必要はありません。マーピーの法則とすべてを知っているので、2つのバックアップケーキを手に入れました。それらはそれとまったく同じです！」サラは、破壊されたケーキと完全に同一で、同じように美味しそうな両方のケーキを示しています。「まあ、そんなに悪いことじゃないかな」ミロはサラに向かって微笑んで頭を後ろでこすりますが、ミロの父親は今起こったことにあまり満足していないようです。「ええと…キャベンディッシュさんでしたか？申し訳ありませんが…息子に悲しみを感じさせたり、パーティーのゲストに怪我をさせたりしたくないので、静かに立ち去るようお願いします。」「えっ？なに？」キャベンディッシュは、ミロの父親からこれが来るのを聞いてショックを受けたので尋ねます。「でも私は…私は…」シルクハットをかぶった男は言い訳や謝罪を考えようとしますが、すぐに諦め、代わりにパーティーを辞めるように言われることに腹を立てます。 「ふむ！私が気にするように！とにかく子供の友達になりたいのはなぜですか！？」これらの言葉を言った後、キャベンディッシュはミロの家を非常に動揺して出て行きます。「うーん…みんなごめんなさい…仕事関連のことが起こったばかりで…キャベンディッシュは悪いニュースをうまく処理できません。失礼しますが、キャベンディッシュ！戻ってきてください！」ダコタはキャベンディッシュが去ったところを走ります、そして今パーティーはもう少し荒れているようです。

「キャベンディッシュ…」ミロは裏庭のドアをじっと見つめ、キャベンディッシュがパーティーを去るのを見て少し悲しくなりました。

キャベンディッシュとダコタは今何をするつもりですか？

  
  


著者のメモ

かわいそうなキャベンディッシュをそのように扱って申し訳ありませんが、良いストーリーを構築するために極端なドラマが必要になることもありますが、皆さんが楽しんでくれることを願っています！


	3. 壊す

著者のメモ:非常に暗いトピックは、ここで触れられます。これらに耐えられない場合はスキップしてください。暗い心理的思考に腹を立てることができなければ、これを読んでいる人に害を与えたくありません。

（その他の注意事項については、章の終わりを参照してください。）

  
  


キャベンディッシュは今や彼のオフィスに入り、ドアを閉め、ボブブロックが彼らに言ったことに非常に腹を立てた。「あなたはまだエイリアンのごみ収集員として働くことができますが、それ以上になることは決してありません…」

キャベンディッシュはこれらの言葉を繰り返すときに胸に触れ、彼らは彼の心とオフィスの壁に響き渡ることができます。彼はその気持ちを揺るがすことはできません…役に立たない、認識されないただの誰でもない、彼でさえない時間に永遠に立ち往生している、彼の人生の何十年もタイムトラベラーになるために費やしている、すべて無料。彼は自分の手で見つめているだけで、それは彼が以前に破壊したテーブルからいくつかの木片を持っているように見えます、今彼は彼自身に対して落ち込んだ感情を発揮します。

「なぜ…なぜ成功できないのか…私は…一生懸命頑張った…何度も死んだ…仕事をしようとしている…ただ成功しようとしている…自分が誰であるかを誇りに思うために…得られないために鏡を見ながら自分にうんざりしていました…私にはできません…」「キャベンディッシュ！」ダコタも事務所に到着してドアを開けると、かなりの数の街を走っていたようです。「キャベンディッシュ…なぜミロにそう言ったの？それはまったくクールではありませんでした。私たちは昇進とすべてを手に入れたいと思っていましたが、あなたは彼に向かってそのように打ちのめす必要はありませんでした、彼は何もしませんでした！」キャベンディッシュは、ダコタが現在の気分を理解していないと感じたため、再び手を握り締めました。「何が正しく、何が正しくないかについて、あなたは何を知っていますか！？あなたが私を救いたいと思ったので、あなたは私たちの仕事を犠牲にしてしまいました！私たちの未来！あなたは私に他人を助けるためにタイムトラベラーになるという私の生涯の夢を犠牲にしてしまいました！そしてその少年…その少年も私たちの使命の多くを台無しにしました、私たちはずっと前に成功することができました、しかし彼の存在のために私たちはここで立ち往生しています！全く所属していない時代に立ち往生！そして、彼はいつもトラブルを引き起こしたことで報われる！？彼はこの愚かな町でほとんどの問題を引き起こしている人です！そうしないのは非常に失礼なので、私は彼に親切でした！「キャベンディッシュ、自分の言うことを聞いてください。これはあなたのようには聞こえません。あなたはこのようではありません、あなたが怒っているときでさえ、あなたはこの動揺を鳴らしません。私はただあなたを助けたいのです…私はいつものように…」「私は普段どのように聞こえるか、または劇的になりすぎているかどうかは気にしません。私はこれにうんざりしています…これ…虐待！私は文字通り死んで、自分が本当に望んでいることを達成するためだけに人生を賭けましたが、まだそれを手に入れていません！なんでダコタ！？答えて下さい！なぜ！？ダコタは今、キャベンディッシュが彼に尋ねたことに震えています。彼は彼らが成功しなかった理由を知りません。キャベンディッシュがいつも死んでいた理由を知りませんが、彼は1つのことを知っています。

「キャベンディッシュのことは何も知りません。私は将来の占い師ではありませんが、これらの想定される失敗はすべて成功への一歩に過ぎません。いつか報われることはわかっていますが、あなたがこのように行動し続けるならば、起こらないでしょう。これはあなたの健康や精神状態に良くありません。あなたはこれほど一生懸命で激しい仕事について考えるのをやめなければなりません、私たちは以前に世界を救ったことがあります、そして私たちは再びそうすることができます-」

"再び！？私たちが世界を救ったことは一度もありませんでした。それはマーフィーでした。それは常に彼であり、彼はヒーローであり、呼吸するだけで彼の道のすべてを破壊し、彼はパーティーを手に入れ、彼は友達を手に入れ、彼は認識を手に入れます！そして、私はその理由を理解していません！」

キャベンディッシュはミロに怒りを集中させているので、さらに怒っているようです。

「あなたはブロック自身のダコタからそれを聞いた。分かりませんか！？私たちは重要ではありません！」

"それは真実ではない！" 

「あなたは私を信じていない！？私たちがどのように問題にならないかをお見せします!!!」キャベンディッシュは今、ドアに向かって全力疾走しているように見え、ドアをすばやく開けて、トラックが通り過ぎる間、通りの真ん中に自分自身を落とすことに決めました。

「CAVENDISHNO！」ダコタはキャベンディッシュに向かってできるだけ速く全力疾走しますが、残念ながら、彼は手遅れであり、トラックが速すぎて何かをすることができないことに気づきます。

「キャベンディッシュ！ NOOOOOO !!!!!」ダコタは泣きそうな叫び声を上げ、トラックはスピードを上げて床からほこりを持ち上げ、ダコタに何も見せないようにします。

「キャベンディッシュ…なぜ…そうではなかった…このように終わらせる必要はなかった…」

ダコタは、キャベンディッシュが通りのどこに身を置いたかを見ながら、地面にひざまずきます。

ほこりが落ち着き、ダコタは咳が聞こえます。これはキャベンディッシュからのもので、傷は1つもありません。トラックの車輪や下部にぶつからないように、自分を正しい位置に置いたように見えます。

「キャベンディッシュ！大丈夫ですか！？"ダコタは彼のパートナーに向かって走り、彼の目からいくつかの涙が出てきます。

「くそー…くそー…自殺すらできない…」キャベンディッシュは、自分の命を奪おうとする試みが計画通りにうまくいかなかったことに気づき、さらに落ち込んで横を向いた。

「キャベンディッシュ…あなた…」ダコタはまだ通りに横たわっているキャベンディッシュを見つめ、キャベンディッシュはすすり泣き始めます。

「ダコタ…ごめんなさい…ただ感じます…役に立たない…空っぽに感じます…目的もなく…なぜ私の人生がこんなに惨めなのか…なぜ宇宙が私に逆らうのか…」彼は彼から涙を流し始めます歩道の細かい草を横から見ながら目が離せない。

キャベンディッシュとダコタは、実際に動いたり相互作用したりすることなく、通りに立っているだけです。しばらくすると、ダコタはミロ、メリッサ、ザックが彼らに向かって走っているのを見ることができます。

「キャベンディッシュ！ダコタ！ついに、私たちはここに着くことができました、あなたたちは私が覚えていたより少し遠くにいます」とミロは彼がちょうどしたジョギングからわずかに喘ぎながら言います。

「ええと…なんで通りの真ん中にいるの…？」ザックは混乱して尋ねます。

「それはあなたの心配事ではありません、今、スクラムの子供たち、私はあなたの誰にも会いたくないです…」キャベンディッシュは彼のいつもの凝縮した口調で答えます。

「ねえ、私たちはあなたたちをチェックするためにここに来ました、そしてそれは私たちの感謝ですか？」メリッサは、キャベンディッシュの発言に腹を立てて腕を組んでいると言います。

「…なぜ彼がそこにいるのか知っている…」ミロは悲しそうな眉をひそめながらキャベンディッシュを見て、彼に近づき、まだセメントの上に横たわっている間に彼の近くにひざまずきます。 「キャベンディッシュ…それは何も解決しない…いつも幸せだと思うかもしれないが、メリッサに会う前に…両親が見ていなかった今あなたがしたことをやった…そしてあなたと同じようにマーフィーの法則で、私をひっくり返すつもりだった車が彼のタイヤを収縮させたので、私は失敗しました。それからサラは私を通りから迎えに来ました。私は結局そこに1時間横になって、同じことがまた起こるかどうか確かめようとしたからです。」

「なに…？しかし…あなたは子供でした…あなたは本当にしたかったのです…」キャベンディッシュは彼の立場からわずかに起き上がり、ショックと不信の中でミロを見ます。

「ええ…本当に暗い時期でした…」ミロは頭の後ろをこすりながら横を向いていると言った後。 「しかし、その後、マーフィーの法則が施行されていても、私の人生は良くなりました。メリッサに会い、ザックと一緒に過ごすことができました。あなたが大人であるにもかかわらず、私はまだ本当にあなたたちと知り合いになりました。あなたを私の友達として大切にしてください、そして私はあなたのどちらにも悪いことが起こらないようにしたいと思います。あなたは私の非公式の叔父のようです。」彼は、ミロの最も暗い時期を知って驚いたように見えるタイムトラベラーに微笑んでいます。

「私は…わからなかった…ミロ…私は…あなたの後ろであなたについて多くのひどいことを言った後、あなたに謝罪できるかどうかさえわからない…」男はミロを見るだけで、彼はただ取引している感情が多すぎると、彼は自分の心に迷い込んでしまいます。

「まあ…言葉以上のコミュニケーションができるとしたら…ハグです！」その後、ミロはキャベンディッシュを非常にしっかりと抱きしめます。キャベンディッシュは抱擁を通してミロの感情を感じることができた後、許しと理解のある少年をじっと見つめます。彼はもはや自分の感情を封じ込めることができません。彼は屈服してミロを抱きしめ、すすり泣きながら涙を流しながら、彼の涙は彼の服、そしてミロの服とバックパックに着地することになります。

「ありがとう..ありがとうマーフィー…」

  
  
  


著者のメモ:繰り返しますが、このような貧しい口ひげの少年を治療して申し訳ありません...


	4. 目立つ

ミロとキャベンディッシュはお互いに抱き合いを終え、速いペースで再びパーティーに向かっています。ダコタはまだ悲しそうな顔をして歩いているキャベンディッシュをチェックしているようだ。以前よりずっと飼いならされているが、以前ほど気分が悪いようには見えない。「ねえ…ええと…キャブ、気分はどう？」ダコタは彼の友人にいくらかの懸念を持って質問します。」「私は今少し良くなっています。マーフィーの抱擁は、私のシステムからそれらのボトル入りの感情の多くを取り除くのに本当に役立ちました。」キャベンディッシュは話すとき、ダコタに向かって頭を少しずつ動かします。 「ダコタに聞いてくれてありがとう…」いつも心配してくれて本当に感謝しています」彼はダコタにほのかな笑顔を見せて相手に感謝している。「まあ、それは友達がすることです、そしてあなたは結局キャベンディッシュです、あなたは何をするつもりですか？」サングラスをかけた男は、ニヤリと笑いながら肩をすくめる。二人とも気分が良くなり、驚いたことに、予想より早くパーティーに到着したようです。ゲストは彼らが到着するのを見て、彼らを見ます。マーティンはグループに近づきます。

「ミロ…また彼をここに連れてきても大丈夫ですか？」

「確かにお父さん、ほら、彼はそこに良い印象を与えなかったのは知っていますが、彼は人生で多くのことを経験してきました。まるで彼自身のタイプのマーフィーの法則か何かを持っているようです。」

「マーフィーさん…私の行動は完全にひどいものだったと思います。テーブルを破壊したり、特別なケーキを台無しにしたりするような行動をとるべきではありませんでした。基本的に、息子のためにパーティーから追い出されます。私の心からの謝罪を受け入れていただければ幸いです。このような状況が二度と起こらないことを保証できます。間違いを修正するためにできることがあれば、そうします。」「まあ…考えてみると、別の人を使ってカラオケを歌うことができます」マーティンは、あごの底に指を置いて、キャベンディッシュが間違いを返済するために何ができるかを考えていると言います。

「かカラオケ！？でも先生、私は歌うのがひどいです！ダコタでさえそれを知っています！」キャベンディッシュは、聴衆の前で歌うことに神経質になっていることを示し、驚いたことに唇の上に手を置いた。

「ああ、Cavに来て！とても楽しいようですね！今までカラオケをしたことはありません！」ダコタは彼のパートナーに彼の興奮を表現し、楽しみのために彼の肺を歌いたいと思っています。

「まあ…それは本当ですが…私は歌うのが本当に恐ろしいです…彼がハロウィーンについての歌を歌うことになった時を覚えていますか？私の声は同期しておらず、かなりひどい音でした。」

「Pfff、あなたは誇張しています、それは本当にそれほど悪いCavではありませんでした。すぐに来て、私はsiingしたいです。」

キャベンディッシュはダコタにため息をつき、いつもの見下すようなまぶしさで彼を見ますが、彼はダコタの要求に屈し、かすかな笑顔を見せます。

「さて、あなたが勝ちます、私たちはこのカラオケで歌います。」「うん！さて、私たちは何を待っていますか？行きましょう行きましょう！」

二人ともカラオケが設置されたステージに行き、2本のマイクを持って別のテレビ画面を覗き、歌詞を表示します。実際の音楽スターであり、ダコタが最初に参加したかったので、最初に歌う時が来ました。

「目を開けて、私を略奪してください。写真があなたの記憶に収まるなら、私は心臓の鼓動のようなリズムで夢を見てきました。私が目立つようになるまで止まりません」ダコタは彼の詩を終えますそして今、キャベンディッシュにそれを続けるように合図します。キャベンディッシュは非常に緊張しているようで、心配そうな顔でダコタを見ています。彼はシャツの襟をゴロゴロと伸ばし、少し勇気を出してその部分を歌い始めます。

「うーん、目立つ、うーん、何人かの人々は典型的なことに落ち着き、一生を翼で待って生きている。私が列の前に移動する前に、それは時間の問題ではない」とキャベンディッシュは持っている彼のパートを歌った後、今や自信をつけ、彼はダコタと一緒に微笑み始め、彼らは歌の合唱に向けて準備を進めており、彼らの声を一斉に同期させ始めています。

「そして、私が行うすべての動きを見たら、私が必要なものを手に入れたと信じさせなければなりません！」

「目立つために！群衆の上で、私が大声で叫ばなくても、あなたが見るのは私の顔だけです。あなたが私に気付くまで目立つでしょう。」曲が次の詩を拾う間、タイムトラベラーのペアは少し休憩します。

「ねえ、これは楽しい！そして、私の歌は思ったほど悪くはありませんでした。」キャベンディッシュは笑顔でダコタを見て、楽しんでいるようで、ダコタは返事をします。

"見る？私はあなたに言いました、あなたは悪い歌手ではありません、あなたはただいくつかの練習が必要です、そして今はそうするのに最適な時期です、私たちは素晴らしいことをしています。」

彼らはさらに多くの歌詞が再び登場していることに気づき始め、今キャベンディッシュは次の詩を歌い始めます。

「きしむ車輪が常にグリースを塗っているなら、私は平和を乱すことに完全に専念しています、そして私があなたのナンバーワンになるまでそれを終えるとき、私はそれをすべてやり直します。」キャベンディッシュは詩を終え、今ダコタはキャベンディッシュが去ったところから拾い上げます。

「狂気と脱出の手段への方法はありません。すべてのルールを破るつもりです。私はそれらをすべて形から曲げます。それはいつの問題ではありません。あなたは私が送ろうとしているメッセージを受け取ります。 」

今、彼らはコーラスに到達し始めるためにもう一度同期し始めます。

「私は頭上にいる呪文の下にいます、そしてあなたは私が最後までずっと行くことを知っています！」

「目立つために！群衆の上で大声で叫ばなくても、あなたが見るのは私の顔だけです。あなたが私に気付くまで目立つでしょう、そうです！」

その後、合唱は、キャベンディッシュを最初に開始させて、今では両方が交代で単一の詩を共有することを決定します。

「ただ歩いているのではなく、立ち止まって私を見てもらうことができれば」キャベンディッシュはマイクに少し近づいて低音で歌っているようで、今ではダコタが彼のセグメントを歌っています。

「私が生きていることに気づかされたら、私がやらないことはありません。」ダコタはキャベンディッシュと同じように歌い、今、彼らは再び合唱に向けて準備を進めています。彼らは同じマイクを持って目を閉じ、声が聞こえるようにしています。

「必要なのは、半分のチャンス、考え直し、一目見ただけで、必要なものが何でも手に入れたことがわかります」両方とも、人差し指を指してお互いに合図するために一時停止し、次の行を言う準備をします。音楽。

「それはケーキです。」

「目立つために！群衆の上で大声で叫ばなくても、目立つのは私の顔だけです。目立つように、ねえ、目立つように！」この言葉を言い終えた直後に、パーティーの群衆も一緒に歌い始め、叫び始めます：うんうんうん！ "目立つ！"群衆はハム音を出し、ペアは一緒に歌い続けます。 「私に気付くまで目立つのは私の顔だけです」歌はようやく終わり、キャベンディッシュとダコタを応援します。どちらも動きが激しく、肺の空気をたくさん使って歌うことができます。彼らはお互いに最大の笑顔でお互いを見て、とても満足していて、大衆に向かって何度もお辞儀をします。

「うわー…彼らがこんなに上手に歌えるとは知らなかった」ザックはメリッサと一緒に特別なドクターゾーンのケーキを持っていると指摘する。

「特にキャベンディッシュでは、本の表紙で本を判断することはできないと思います。彼がいかに卑劣で洗練されているように見えるか、彼はまったく歌えないと思います」メリッサは当時のパフォーマンスから敬意と驚きを表現しています旅行者。パーティーは大いに盛り上がり続けています。数時間後、パーティーはようやく終わり、ゲストは家に帰り始めます。

「バイミロ！明日学校で会いましょう！」ザックは、メリッサと付き合って出かけていると言います。」

"またね！お大事に！パーティーに来てくれてありがとう！」

ミロは友達に別れを告げ、残っているのはキャベンディッシュとダコタだけで、彼らはケーキの最後の部分を食べています。

ダコタがケーキを食べているときに、キャベンディッシュがげっぷをする。 「ああ、ダコタ、すみません、私は自分自身を止めることができませんでした」ダコタは彼に非常に自信を持って卑劣な笑みを浮かべ、彼はより長い時間そしてより大きなげっぷを続けます。 「ダコタ！それは嫌だった！」彼はダコタに不満を持って眉をひそめ、いたずらっぽく微笑む。 「あなたは私に腹を立てることはできません、あなたも私の前で怒鳴りました」「私はごめんなさいと言いました！」 「それは時々あなたが知っているほど十分ではありませんか？あなたがデート中に女の子にそれをしたとしたら、彼女はうんざりするでしょう」「推測させてください、あなたはデートでそれをやったのではないですか？」 「ええ、彼女はレストランを出て、二度と私に話しかけませんでした。」会話を中断して、ミロは彼らに近づき、彼らに贈り物を提供します。

「やあみんな、パーティーに来てくれてありがとう！プレゼントの予定は何もありませんでした。家の中で見つけたものはほんのわずかでしたが、受け入れていただければ幸いです。」

「ああ、ミロ、お願いします、あなたは私たちに何も与える必要はありません、実際、今日私は一種の…ひどい…」キャベンディッシュは今日彼について彼について言った後、ミロからの贈り物を受け入れることに熱心ではないようです、彼は贈り物を受け取るのは正しくないと感じています、それは不公平でしょう。

「キャベンディッシュ、心配しないでください。これを持ってほしいのですが、それほど多くはありませんが、きっと気に入るはずです。少なくとも、ダコタも同じように願っています。」

「子供に感謝します。あなたが私たちに何かを与えることさえ気にかけてくれたことに感謝します」ダコタは男の子に微笑んで贈り物を受け取ると言います。

「…オーケーミロ、私はこの贈り物を受け取り、今すぐ開けます」キャベンディッシュは彼の言葉をうまく聞き、贈り物を開きます。プレゼントはティーバッグの30パケットのようで、Dr.Zoneのブランドがいくつか付いています。キャベンディッシュは混乱してパケットを見ています。 「Dr.Zone…ティーバッグ？」 「あなたがDr.Zoneにあまり興味がないことは知っていますが、その味のおかげでティーバッグをお渡ししたかったのです。味は素晴らしいです！ミロはティーバッグの味に興奮しているようで、キャベンディッシュは彼の言葉を受け入れることにしました。、あなたは朝にそれを飲むときにお茶の味を気に入るはずです。 「ミロに感謝します。Dr.Zoneのブランディングがあっても、私はこれが本当に好きです。意図は重要です」

今、ダコタは彼のプレゼントを開き、彼は完全な興奮と喜びの顔をしています。

「それはキリンです！キリンのぬいぐるみです！デニスとまったく同じサイズです！」ダコタは目から出てくる純粋な喜びでキリンをつかみ、とても暖かい気持ちが彼の中に現れ始め、彼はキリンのぬいぐるみを胸に近づけながらミロの方を向きます。

"これはとてもクールです！私がキリンを愛していることをどうやって知ったのですか！？」

「誰かが動物園に行くことについて歌っているのを聞くことができました、そして私は多くの人がそれほど深い声を持っていないのでおそらくあなたであることに気づきました、しかしあなたがそれを愛してくれてうれしいです、それはサラが持っていたぬいぐるみでした彼女の部屋。私はそこに行って、あなたにそれを与えることができるかどうか彼女に尋ねました、彼女はよく反対しませんでした、あなたはそれを持っています。」

ダコタはキリンに恋をしているようで、とても興奮して抱きしめ続けています。キャベンディッシュはとてもリラックスして平和な目をしています。彼は子供のようにぬいぐるみを抱きしめているダコタを見ています。

「彼は本当にそれを愛していますね？そう言えば、彼は新しいおもちゃを持った子供のように見えると思います。かわいいとさえ言えます」と彼はパートナーを見つめながら言います。 「まあミロ、この素晴らしいパーティーをありがとう、そしてあなたの家族に感謝したい。今日の初めに起こったことを今でも申し訳ない。幸いなことに、その日とパーティーは結局素晴らしいものになった。キャベンディッシュは帽子をかぶり、ダコタと一緒に家を出ます。ダコタは前を向いて手を振って別れを告げます。

今夜はキャベンディッシュとダコタにとって平和な夜になることは明らかですが、明日はどうなるのでしょうか。

著者ノート：最後に、キャベンディッシュとダコタは章で楽しんだ！私はこの章をたくさん楽しみたいと思っていました、そしてこれを書くことは本当にとても楽しかったです、私が私のファンフィクションのために暗い内容をするだけになるとは思わないでください：P

  
  
  



	5. おなじみの顔

今日はまた別の日で、キャベンディッシュとダコタは頭を上に乗せて寝なければならなかったので、机から起き上がりました。ダコタは眼鏡を調整し、キャベンディッシュはネクタイ、シャツの襟、ベストを見栄えのするように調整します。残念ながら、彼らのオフィスにはバスルームがなく、服、歯ブラシ、その他の衛生関連のアイテムをバッグに入れてホテルに向かわなければなりません。どちらもお互いに別々の部屋を借りて、数分間衛生を行っています。彼は髪を磨かないので時間がかからないので、ふわふわで巻き毛の髪が自然で、それを修正する必要がないのは非常に幸運です。一方、キャベンディッシュは口ひげと髪の毛を磨き、服にシワがないことを確認する必要があります。この日課の後、彼らは朝食をとるためにオフィスに戻りますが、最初に、通常の卵、ベーコン、牛乳を購入するために店に行く必要があります。

ペアはコンビニに入り、朝食を取り始めます。キャベンディッシュが彼が認識している誰かを見るまで。

「ちょっと待って…」キャベンディッシュは、自分の服に似たファッションの女性を見るために立ち止まり、ダコタが棚から受け取ったすべてのアイテムを運んでいる間、彼女に近づきます。 「ねえキャブ、どこに行くの？ダコタはその女性が誰であるかを理解し始め、朝食アイテムをほとんど手放します。幸いなことに、彼はそれらすべてを手に負えなくなる前に捕まえることができます。「ヒルデガルト…？あなたなの…？"キャベンディッシュは女性に尋ねると、女性は彼の声を聞いて彼の顔を見て喜んでいるかのように彼に微笑みかけます。

「キャベンディッシュ！こんにちは！そして、はい、それは確かに私です、ヒルデガード、私たちが最後に会ってから数ヶ月が経ちました」彼女は彼女の顔に非常に無邪気な笑顔を持っているようで、髪は金髪で、ワインカラーのベスト、白を着ているようですシャツ、1870年代のスタイルのネクタイ、1870年代のボンネットの帽子、白い輪郭の非常に大きなワインドレス。彼女はキャベンディッシュを見て幸せです。キャベンディッシュも幸せそうに見えますが、同時に緊張しています。

「ヒルデガルト、なぜあなたはこのタイムラインにいるのですか？ A-あなたは使命を果たしていますか？」キャベンディッシュは、ヒルデガルトに再び会う方法がわからないため、不安を感じていると表現しています。

「えーと……今日はミッションを終えたばかりで、美味しいものが欲しかったので、何か食べたいものを手に入れ始めましたが、これらの花を見るのに抵抗できませんでした…素晴らしいです！」

キャベンディッシュはまた、赤いバラのように見える花を見て、それらから来る香りを嗅ぎます。それは絶対に美しい香りで、ほとんどトランス状態になっています。「ああ…彼らは本当に素晴らしい…その香りはとてもいい…あなたが食べ物を買う旅に気を取られた理由がわかります。それ以来、ヒルデガルトの使命を達成できたと聞いてとてもうれしく思います。彼はヒルデガルトをかすかな笑顔で見て、彼女の同僚、または以前は彼の同僚であった彼女への賞賛を表現しています。 「ああ、自慢することは何もありません。ミッションは少なくともファックスで送られすぎていません。しかし...あなたとダコタに何が起こったのか聞いた...ブロック氏はあなたたちがあなたの任務の1つを通過しなかったと言った...彼はあなたの不満について嘘をついた、ブリックとサバンナはあなたたちがいない本当の理由を私に言わなければならなかった彼女はキャベンディッシュが彼の状況について悲しんでいるのを見て、キャベンディッシュの笑顔は消え、今ややや落ち込んでいます。「ああ…だから…あなたはそれを知った…」彼は地面を見下ろし、自分自身に哀れな笑い声をあげます。 「私がハァッとわかった哀れなエージェントは何ですか？」

「キャベンディッシュ！あえて言わないでください！ブリックとサバンナはまた、ピスタチオの侵入から地球を救っている2人と他の人々についての話をしてくれました！」

キャベンディッシュの顔は今、啓示にショックを受けているように変わります。

「なに！？彼らは実際にそれについてもあなたに話しました！？ B-でも、彼らは私たちを信じていないと思いました！」

「まあ、彼らは信じがたいと思っていると言っていましたが、最もありそうもないことが起こることもあると言っていました」

ダコタは議論の一部を聞くことができたので、彼らの両方に近づきます。

「彼らは実際に私たちについてそう言ったのですか？」ダコタもショックと混乱に目を向けており、ヒルデガルトの言葉を完全には信じていません。 「ブリックとサバンナが私たちについてそう言ったのは確かですか？」 「確かにそう言った。二人がいればそういうことを言うとは思えないが、タイムトラベルが許されなくなったので、二人はあなたは決して知りません」ダコタの衝撃と驚きは今やある程度の満足感に変わります。 「まあ、あなたは何を知っていますか？彼らが実際にそのようなことを言ったとしても、私たちが思っていたほど悪くはありません。」

「こんにちはヒルデガルト…私は…私はあなたに何かを尋ねなければなりません、私たちがいつ再びお互いをつかむ機会を得るのかわからないので…」キャベンディッシュは今緊張で非常に激しく赤面しています、彼はトマトのように赤く見えます女性と話そうとしている。 「あなたは…好き…へ…Y-あなたが知っている…えーと…ええと…G-go…そして…S-s-see ..モール…W-with…M-me…？」彼はどうやら彼の感情的な力のすべてを使ってこれらの言葉をヒルデガルトに伝えました、彼女はその後少し赤面しているようです。 「確かに！私は午後から深夜まで自由なので、間違いなくショッピングモールを散歩することができました。今回が提供するもののいくつかを見ることができてうれしいです。」19世紀のファッション女性はキャベンディッシュの招待を受け入れます。広い笑顔で、お腹の下、体に近づき、腕を伸ばして両手を触れ合うモール。

キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトが彼の招待を受け入れ、彼女の後ろで微笑むことによって興奮と安堵を感じます。

「オーケー！それで落ち着きました。午後にモールでお互いに会います。午後4時のようなものが私にはぴったりです。ヒルデガルトはどう思いますか？」

「はい、それは私にも完璧に聞こえます。キャベンディッシュよりも非常に良いです。モールで午後4時にお互いに会います。出会いを楽しみにしています。すみませんが、どこかへ行って実際に何かを食べる必要があります。再びキャベンディッシュにお会いできてとても嬉しかったです…」彼女はキャベンディッシュに近づき、とても穏やかな動きで頬に手を触れ、目的地に向かい始めます。

キャベンディッシュは頬に手を当て、ヒルデガルトの優しい指紋を感じます。彼は大喜びしているように見えますが、感情が多すぎるため、目を閉じたまま失神して地面に倒れます。

「キャベンディッシュ！ダコタは目を転がし、食料品を店のかごに入れて、キャベンディッシュを地面から助けようとします。

著者ノート：まあまあまあ、ピスタチオの男の子がデートをしているようです！彼とヒルデガードの間で何が起こるでしょうか？次の章でわかります！

  
  



	6. 愛の彫刻

ヒルデガルトにデートを勧めた後、キャベンディッシュが気を失ってから30分が経過し、ついに眠りから覚めた彼は、そこで眠っている机の中にいました。ダコタはキャベンディッシュを見ながら、ヘッドフォンで音楽を聴いたり、雑誌を読んだりしています。口ひげを生やした男は、混乱してパートナーに目を向けます。

「ダコタ？ W-どうしたの？私はこの間ずっと寝てしまったのですか？ヒルデガルトはどうなりましたか？」

ダコタはパートナーを尊敬している。驚くべきことに、ヘッドホンで音楽を聴いてもキャベンディッシュを聞くことができた。ちょっといたずらで逃げられると思って、友達に嘘をつくことにした。「ヒルデガルト？何の話？ブロックが言ったことなどを考えて一晩中過ごしたので、あなたはただ眠りに落ちました。あなたはあなたが彼女と一緒に出かけること、あるいは彼女と一緒に出かけることさえ夢見ていたに違いありません。起動する態度。

"本当に…？"キャベンディッシュの表情は悲しみへの混乱に変わり、モールでヒルデガルトとのデートは嘘だと思い、ダコタはそれに気づき、笑い始めます。

「男、あなたはいたずらがとても簡単です！私は冗談でした、あなたは実際にモールで午後4時に彼女とデートしたので、あなたはそれの準備を始めたほうがいいです」ダコタは彼が読んでいた雑誌を置き、キャベンディッシュに近づきます。 「ああ、あなたはあなたが何をすべきか知っていますか？花とキャンディーを買うべきです！女性はそのようなものが大好きです！」

キャベンディッシュは、花やキャンディーを手に入れると言った後、ダコタを見て眉を上げます。 「フローとキャンディー？花はわかりますが、キャンディーとはどういう意味ですか？」 「私はあなたが彼女に御馳走を得ることができるので意味します！彼女がそのようなものにアレルギーがあるのか、それとも一般的にチョコレートが好きではないのかわからないので、私はチョコレートを言いたくありません。彼女が欲しくない贈り物を彼女に与えたら、あなたは見栄えが悪くなるでしょう。私が店で見たところ、彼女は間違いなく花を愛しているので、花は良い選択肢です。」

キャベンディッシュは今、彼の指をあごの下に置き、ヒルデガルトに何を与えて彼女を感動させ、全体的に彼女に対して紳士になることができるかを考えています。

「うーん…タイムトラベラーとして長年働いた後も、ヒルデガードについてあまり知ることができませんでした…彼女は自分の使命でかなり忙しく、私が話したいと思っている間、他の人が彼女に話しかけていました。彼女…私は恐れすぎて、彼女を取り巻く多くの人々に近づき、会話をすることができませんでした。彼女が何をすることができるのか、私にはわかりません。「キャベンディッシュは、贈り物として何が欲しいかを理解した後、目を広げます。

「彫刻！」キャベンディッシュは、机の上に手を置いて机から立ち上がると言います。「彫刻？彼女はそのようなものが好きですか？」ダコタは好奇心と眉を上げることで応えます。

"はい！彼女の誕生日の時、誰かが彼女にプラトンの彫刻をくれて、彼女はそれに恋をしたのを今覚えています！彼女は彼女にその贈り物をくれた人を抱きしめていました、彼女はそれでとても大喜びでした。」キャベンディッシュはその日のヒルデガルトの誕生日プレゼントの楽しみを思い出しながらかすかに微笑んだ。 「ああ、あの抱擁でそれが私だったらいいのに…」彼の顔はがっかりしているが、それでも彼はその贈り物に匹敵する、あるいはそれを超える彫刻で女性を感動させたいと思っている。

「待って、私は場所を知っていると思います！」ダコタは、キャベンディッシュが彫刻を手に入れることができる場所を思い出して指を上げます。 「それは本当に近くの彫刻店にあります！実際、彼らは実際にあなたの顔やその他の特徴をほぼ完璧に彫刻することができます。」

キャベンディッシュは現在、これらのニュースに関して幸福と喜びを表現しています。「ほんとダコタ！？」彼はダコタの腕を両手でとても幸せにつかみ、パートナーの個人的なスペースを無視します。 「まあ、私たちは何を待っていますか！？ダコタに行こう！無駄にする時間はありません！」キャベンディッシュは突然ダコタの前腕をつかみ、ヒルデガルトが本当に尊敬し、彼を好きになることを望んで、彼の友人が言及した場所に基本的に全速力で行きます。数分後、両方が到着し、その場所を運営している人を見ることができます。場所はさまざまなサイズ、形、スタイルの彫刻でいっぱいのようです。彼らは大きな彫刻の1つをきれいに掃除しているようです。白いぼろきれ。彼はキャベンディッシュとダコタが到着し、手を振っているのに気づきます。

「こんにちは、紳士、私の彫刻店へようこそ、女神のタッチ。今日はどのようにお手伝いできますか？」

ダコタはただ手を振るだけです。 "やあ、元気？"その間、キャベンディッシュはいつものようにもっと尊敬とクラスを示しているようで、彼のシルクハットを手で外し、少し前に傾いています。 「こんにちは、本当に美しいお店です。」彼はシルクハットを頭に戻し、膨大な量の彫刻とその美しさを賞賛し始めます。「たとえば、私の顔を彫刻で再現してみてはいかがでしょうか？」彼は彫刻家に尋ねます

"もちろん！難しいことではありません。顔を再現できるようにするには、数分待ってください。これは特別な人への贈り物になるのでしょうか？」

キャベンディッシュは何か特別なものへの贈り物になるはずなので、赤面し始めます。

「Y-はい…それは実際には贈り物です…I-私はあなたが見る良い第一印象を作りたいだけですか？」

彫刻家はキャベンディッシュに優しく微笑んで、彼の気持ちを理解しています。

「ああ、わかりました。心配しないでください。この彫刻であなたの顔が絶対に美しく見えるようにします。」

キャベンディッシュは彼の言葉を信頼してその男に微笑みかけ、彼は彼の指を彼のあごの下に置き、深い思考のポーズをとろうとします。

これで、彫刻家はキャベンディッシュの顔とポーズをベースに彫刻を作り始め、すべてが順調に進んでいます…

「ディオジー！ここに戻ってきて！」

ミロはメリッサとザックと一緒に犬を追いかけているようです。ディジーも追いかけていますが、種類は異なります。ミロが公園にいるときに、ミロが公園にいるときに投げ返したテニスボールを追いかけています。 、店の男が作成していた彫刻は、彼がそれをもう一度タップすることによって完全に間引きされます。最悪の部分は、彼がほとんどそれで終わったということです。

「ああ…彫刻が壊れた、つまり…奇妙な、このタイプの岩は簡単には壊れない…」彼は非常に混乱した顔をしており、彫刻に使用していた岩について頭を傷つけています。故障し、完全なほこりになりました。「あら…何かする必要がありますか？何かお手伝いできますか？」キャベンディッシュはまだ彼の姿勢を維持しながら尋ねます。

「いいえ、大丈夫です。自分で問題なく処理できます。何も心配する必要はありません。そのままにして、大丈夫ですか？」男は、席から立ち上がって別の岩をつかみ始め、キャベンディッシュの顔を再び彫り始めると、笑顔で言います。

彼はもう一度キャベンディッシュの顔を彫り始め、以前と同じように、すべてが順調で何も起きていませんが、ミロは再びディオジーを反対方向に追いかけているように見えます。

「ディオジー！戻って！テニスボールが欲しいのはわかっていますが、バックパックに別のボールが入っています！」

「ミロ、別のボールを持っているなら、テニスボールを無視するようにディオジーに向かって投げてみませんか？」ザックは友人に眉を上げて尋ね、ミロが他のボールを使用しなかった理由について混乱しているようです。

「まあ、もう一方のボールを使用してそれも制御不能になった場合、ディオジーは両方のボールを同時に追いかけようとし、さらに悪化します。私は別のボールを持っていると言って彼の注意を引き付けようとしていたので、彼は私に戻ってきました、しかし…私は本当に別のボールを持っていません」再び。

キャベンディッシュが彼の位置を維持している間、キャベンディッシュに本当に近い彫刻の一部がバラバラになり始め、彼に向かって、ダコタは気づき、邪魔にならないようにキャベンディッシュに取り組むことになります。彼の友達。

「ああ！ダコタ！キャベンディッシュは、彼に向かってハードルを上げていた巨大な岩の塊に気づき、ダコタが彼の命を救ったことを理解しました。

「へぇ、それは近いものだった…大丈夫？」ダコタは彼のパートナーに自分自身を向けます。彼は安心しているようですが、ちょっと震えました。「はい…元気です、ダコタに感謝します。あなたはある種の…虎の反射神経か何かを持っているようです、あなたはとても速く行動しました…」キャベンディッシュは彼のパートナーに感銘を受けたダコタを見ます。「おやおや。お二人は大丈夫ですか？その岩があなたの方に落ちているのを見たことがありませんでした。申し訳ありませんが、今日の彫刻で何が起こっているのかわかりません。可能な限り最高の状態に保っています。」彫刻家は肩をすくめ、ひじの高さで手を上げ、非常に混乱し、状況を心配しました。

数分後、ミロが店の近くに現れ、同じイベントが発生します。ミロはかなり不運な日を過ごしているようで、ディオジーを捕まえることができないようで、店の近くを頻繁に通り過ぎて、彫刻の犠牲者を増やし、キャベンディッシュとダコタは時間を失います。実際には非常に多くの時間があり、今ではモールに到着するのに30分しかありません。

転倒しただけで彫刻がどれだけのダメージを与えているかで、店はほとんど破壊されているようで、店主は非常に疲れていて、怖くて混乱しています。"なんでこんなことが起こっているの！？鏡を壊しましたか！？はしごの下を歩いたのか！？黒猫が私の家か何かに来ましたか！？わかりません！」苦しんでいる貧しい男は、必死になって混乱して髪を掴んでいると言います。

「ねえキャベンディッシュ。」ダコタは、彫刻家を心配しているだけのキャベンディッシュにささやきます。

「はいダコタ？」彼はダコタにも男を見ながらささやくと言います。

「ミロが窓の近くを走っているのを見たと思います。彼は何度か現れました。マーフィーの法則が施行されていると思います。」

「ああ、主よ…このかわいそうな男は、この間ずっとマーフィーの法則の犠牲者でしたか？さて、私たちは自分の彫刻を完成させ、ミロにそれについて話さなければならないと思います、そして多分私たちはそれについて何かをすることができます。私は彼を助けたいのですが…ヒルデガルトとのこの機会を失うことはできません」キャベンディッシュはダコタに向かって彼の顔で貧しい彫刻家を助けることができないと罪悪感を感じているが、それでもヒルデガルトに会い、彼女に彫刻を与えたいと表現します。

ダコタはキャベンディッシュに笑顔で背中を軽くたたく。「キャブを心配しないでください。彼は大丈夫です。後でこの男のために何かを考え出すことができるかもしれません」と彼は言い、キャベンディッシュに状況をより良く感じさせようとして、キャベンディッシュは頭を下げてショーのオーナーに話しかけます。

「ご迷惑をおかけして申し訳ありませんが…最後にもう一度私の顔を彫刻にしようとしたら…可能でしょうか？」

男はキャベンディッシュを見て、ため息をつき、微笑みながら言います。

「確かに、最後にもう一度、この彫刻から得ることができたお金は私を助けることができました…」

キャベンディッシュの彫刻を完成させる時が来ました。彫刻家は自分の持っているものをすべて入れて、それに多大な努力を払うと、キャベンディッシュとダコタの両方が予期していなかった中型の彫刻を作ることになります。しかし…形は絶対にずれており、キャベンディッシュはダープな顔をしています。彫刻家はただ彼らに微笑みかけ、右手で親指を立て、地面に倒れます。

「ああ、いい天国だ！」キャベンディッシュは、貧しい男が笑顔で地面に横たわっていて、まだ親指をあきらめているのを見て、畏敬の念を抱いて手を口に近づけています。

「彼はあなたの顔を彫刻しようとする多くの試みに非常に疲れているに違いありません」ダコタはいくつかの懸念の兆候を持って彫刻自体を見ています。

「ああ…その彫刻はかなりラフに見えます…しかし、もう時間がありません」

「あなたは正しいダコタです...ごめんなさい...」キャベンディッシュは彼の顔にがっかりした表情で言い、彫刻家に罪悪感を感じました。彼は彫刻のためのお金を店の机に残します。その後、彼はモールに向かって岩片を運んでいるダコタと一緒に走ります。

彼らはおそらくデートに遅れるでしょう、しかしおそらくヒルデガルトは柔らかい心を持っていて彼らが到着するのを待つでしょう、そうでないかもしれません、しかしキャベンディッシュはその危険を冒して喜んで、そして彼の顔のその変形した彫刻で彼の良いイメージを危険にさらしさえします。

すべて愛の名の下に。

著者ノート：別の健全な章！かわいそうなキャベンディッシュは本当に恋に落ちました、私は物事が彼のためにうまくいくことを願っています！また、次の章でヒルデガルトの描写を楽しんでいただければ幸いです。頻繁に会うことを期待してください。


	7. 女性を知る

キャベンディッシュとダコタは現在、ヒルデガルトモールでキャベンディッシュのデートに間に合うように、振り返らずにまっすぐ走っています。ダコタはいつものように体格が悪いために遅れをとっており、友人の顔を乗せて彫刻を運んでいます。

「ダコタ、急いで！いい加減にして！"キャベンディッシュはできるだけ速く走っていると大声で噴き出し、走りながらダコタを振り返っています。

「キャブ…いけない…去る…私…後ろ…私はそれほど速くない…」ダコタは非常に疲れているようで、キャベンディッシュの速いペースに追いつくことができないように見えるので、これらの言葉をほとんどつぶやく。

「ああ…爆風！」キャベンディッシュはイライラしてダコタに戻り、彫刻と一緒に彼を運んでしまいます。彼はこれが彼を引きずり下ろすつもりであることを知っています、しかし今彼はダコタがするのと同時に日付にそれを作るでしょう。

何分も走った後、キャベンディッシュとダコタはモールにたどり着くことができ、キャベンディッシュはかなり満足しているようですが、疲れています。

"はい！やった！到着しました！"キャベンディッシュは、たくさんの道を走り、ダコタを運んでいるところから喘ぎながら言います。

「それは素晴らしいキャベンディッシュですが、…ヒルデガルトはどこにありますか？」ダコタはヒルデガルトをまったく見ないので心配しています。

「ちょっと待って…」キャベンディッシュは状況を考えながら立ち止まります。 「ヒルデガルトにどこで会うのか教えてくれませんでした！」キャベンディッシュは彼の間違いに気づいて彼の頭の側面をつかみます。

「キャベンディッシュ…マジで…？」ダコタは腕を組んでパートナーに腹を立てているように見え、そのような重要な詳細を忘れてしまうことを恥じています。

「ダコタはとても速かったので、現時点ではその詳細を本当に考えることができませんでした！」キャベンディッシュはダコタに彼の過ちを正当化しようとしていることを表明します。 「今、ヒルデガルトを見つけようとする必要があります！」

「キャベンディッシュ、このモールは巨大です！私たちが時間内に彼女を見つけることができると本当に思いますか？」ダコタは、Yの位置で手を空中に上げながら、彼らがいる場所の範囲を指摘しようとしていると言います。「まあ、急ぐ必要があります。さもないと、彼女を間に合わせることができません。行こう！"キャベンディッシュは、自分の日付を見つけようとして、速いペースで歩き始めると言います。

どちらも女性を探し始め、衣料品売り場、電化製品、デパートを通り、ヒルデガルトの名前を4つの基本的なポイントに叫んで高層階に行きます。たくさんの捜索の後、彼らはヒルデガルトを見つけられませんでした、彼らは彼女を助けないように見つけるために丸1時間を費やしました。

「彼女はもうここにいないと思う。キャブ、ごめんなさい」ダコタは彼の友人に悪い知らせだと思うことを話し、キャベンディッシュがこれについて傷ついているように見える間、彼の背中を軽くたたく。

「ダコタのすべてをやっつけろ…私が実際に彼女とチャンスがあったと思うと…」キャベンディッシュは地面を見下ろしながら肘をつかみ、ヒルデガルトとのデートを逃したことに落ち込んでいると感じ、突然、肩を軽くたたくのを感じた。ダコタの手から。

「キャベンディッシュ？」

キャベンディッシュは振り返り、声が出た方向を見ます。

ヒルデガルトです。

「H-ヒルデガード！あなたはまだここにいるんだ！"キャベンディッシュは驚きの表情で言いますが、ヒルデガルトがまだモールにいることに安心しました。 「ヒルデガルト、私はあなたを探していました！ダコタと私はあなたを探して丸1時間過ごしました！」キャベンディッシュは、手を下にして前にいる間、もう一度他の人に自分自身を説明しようとします。「へぇ、それは本当に面白いキャベンディッシュです。私もあなたを探していたので、お互いにどこで会うのか本当に言わなかったので、私もあなたを探す必要がありました。でも心配しないでください。お互いにどこで会えるかを言うのも忘れました。」ヒルデガルトは、モールのどこで会えるかをキャベンディッシュに伝えるのを忘れて恥ずかしそうに顔を赤らめます。キャベンディッシュも同じことをし、恥ずかしそうにお互いを見つめます。

「まあキャベンディッシュ、少なくともあなたは実際に彼女と会うことになった。だから、私はあなたの二人を一人にする時だと思います。映画にはプロモーションがあったと思います。今すぐ映画を撮れば、ホールフードのセットアップを無料で手に入れることができます。ソーダ、ホットドッグ、ポップコーン、そしておそらくキャンディー、すべて無料です。」ヒルデガルトが彼を断ち切るまで、ダコタは映画の食べ物についてほとんど続け始めます。

「ダコタ、あなたは去る必要はありません、あなたは私とキャベンディッシュと一緒にいることができます」ヒルデガルトはダコタを見ながら笑顔で言います、そして今キャベンディッシュとダコタの両方が驚いているようです。

「本当にヒルデガルト？ダコタに滞在してもらいたいですか？何の問題もありませんが、一人で一緒に過ごしたいと思いました」「まあ、ダコタをもう少し知りたかったことも認めざるを得ないけど、両方教えてあなたが私について知らないかもしれないいくつかの事実と情報。ですから、お二人と時間を共有してもかまいませんので、よろしければ滞在してください。」

ヒルデガルトの言葉はキャベンディッシュとダコタを安心させたようで、全体的にかなり良い気分で、ダコタはヒルデガルトの申し出を受け入れることにしました。

「しかし言いたかったのですが…それは何ですか？あれ…あなたが運んでいる岩」ヒルデガルトはダコタが持っている彫刻を指さします。

キャベンディッシュは喉をすっきりさせ、シャツの襟を引っ張る。ヒルデガルトが彫刻を求めていることを非常に心配し、神経質になっている。 「それは贈り物です。あなたにとってヒルデガルト。」ダコタはパートナーを心配して見て、ヒルデガルトに彫刻を配りました。彼女は、彫刻の中でキャベンディッシュの顔であることに気づきましたが、全体的には絶対に外れて変形しているように見えます。「申し訳ありませんが、ヒルデガルト…何かを良くする時間がありませんでした…」キャベンディッシュは手を握り、ヒルデガルトと向き合いながら心配そうに円を描くように転がします。

「私は…キャベンディッシュが好きです」ヒルデガルトは彫刻を手に持って話し、微笑んでいますが、ダコタは今回は微笑が少し強要されていることに気づきます。

「最高のように見えなくても、重要なのは意図です」

「本当にヒルデガルト？あなたはそれが好き？"キャベンディッシュは、両親から最初の絵が好きだと言われた子供のように、希望を持って尋ねます。

"はい。私はそれが好きです、それが変形していても、それはあなたのように見えます、そしてまあ…あなたに関連する何かを持っていると私は少し気分が良くなります。」

キャベンディッシュはさらに顔を赤らめ、汗をかき始めたようです。彼は達成されたと感じますが、やや不快でもあります。彼は何を言うべきかわかりません。

「じゃあ、始めましょうか？ヒルデガルトは、まったく新しいものを見たいと思っていた子供のように、楽観的で好奇心旺盛な表情で言います。

「もちろん、みんな行きましょう」ダコタは自信を持って言い、グループはモールを歩き始めます。最初に、彼らは別のデパートでいくつかの美しいドレスを見ることができます。ヒルデガルトは、黒のアクセントが付いた青いドレスを見ています。

「ああ、キャベンディッシュ、見てください！とても美しく見えます…とても雄大です！」ヒルデガルトは両手を胸のすぐ近くに持っており、畏敬の念を表してドレスを賞賛しています。

「それは本当にゴージャスなヒルデガルトです…」キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトを見て、がっかりし、深く考えました。ヒルデガルトをそのようなものを買うのに十分なお金があれば…彼女にそのようなひどい見た目の彫刻を与えた後、彼女にそれを補うために。キャベンディッシュは彼の心を非常に深く考え、ダコタはキャベンディッシュに気づき、近づきます。

「ねえキャブ、大丈夫？」彼は明らかに心配して、キャベンディッシュにささやきます。

「ああ、私は元気なダコタです。何かを考えているだけです。キャベンディッシュは少し落ち込んだ口調で言いますが、リラックスしています。

彼らはモールを歩き続け、3人はお互いに話し始めます。

「ヒルデガルト、私はあなたの人生の過去について知らなかったと思うので、あなたの過去についてもう少し教えてもらえないかと尋ねるのは多すぎるでしょうか？」キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトに興味をそそる目を見て尋ねます、彼は彼の同僚についてもっと知りたいと思っています。「まあ、あなたたち二人はおそらく私のことを知らなかったという事実を明らかにさせてください。」彼女はそれらの両方を同時に見ます、そしてそれらの3つはお互いを見ながら彼らのトラックで止まります。

「キャベンディッシュ…19世紀の服を着ているのを見始めたとき、本当に可愛いと思い、温かい気持ちになりました。主に私が実際にその時から来たからです。」

「なに！？」キャベンディッシュとダコタは一斉に叫び、この啓示から完全にショックを受けたようです。

「はい、私は19世紀から、より具体的には1876年から来ました。実際、私は新しい鉱山を立ち上げたばかりの新しい町に行くことになっていたのです。新しい仕事に就くことができたのですが、森の中のオオカミに馬がびっくりし、交通機関の横に引きずり込まれてしまいました。崖の終わりに近づくまで」彼女は人生のそのひどい瞬間を思い出しながら言いますが、その瞬間を思い出すことは彼女の顔にも笑顔をもたらします。「それから…私は非常に近くにいる誰かを見ることができました、彼らは私が一緒に旅行していたカートから私をつかみ、私の命を救いました。残念ながら、私の馬は崖から出て死んでしまいました。その人は男で、筋肉があり、あごひげがとてもあふれていました。彼は私にこう言いました。大丈夫ですか？怪我をしていますか？私は怪我をしていないと彼に言いました、私は大丈夫でした、しかし私はその男が私の時代から服を着ていなかったことに気づきました…彼はより現代的なジャケット、ネクタイ、シャツを着ているようでした。私は彼に彼の服で何が起こっているのか尋ねました、そして彼は彼がタイムトラベラーであり、彼は私を救う使命に送られたとまっすぐに言いました、私がかなり賢いのでBoTTは私をメンバーとして迎えたいと思っていました全体として女性。最初は信じられませんでしたが、彼が時間輸送装置を見せてくれるまでは、今世紀の普通の車でしたが、私にとってはまったく新しい未知の車だったので、その後は実際に信じてやりたかったのです。彼が過去と現在の将来のために彼の局が何をしているのかを私に説明した後、BoTTの一部になりましょう。それは、イギリスの新しい町でもう少しお金を稼ぐよりもはるかに意味があり、安心できると思いました。それが私の参加の主な目的でした」

キャベンディッシュとダコタは、ストーリー全体からショックを受けているように見えます。彼らは単一の世界を言うことはできません。あまりにも多くの情報が彼らのシステムに入ってきました。

しかし、キャベンディッシュは口を開けて質問をすることができます。「それで…BoTTヒルデガルトとどのくらい一緒に働いていますか？」キャベンディッシュは、ヒルデガルトが彼よりも年上かもしれないと考えて、まだショックを受けて愕然としていると尋ねます。

「実際、BoTTに入る1か月前に最初のミッションを取得しました。あなたが最初のミッションでダコタと一緒に入るのを見たとき、私はあなたの両方について非常に興味がありました。あなたは…何か特別なもの、あなたのチーム構成に独特な何かを持っているようでした、そして私はまだそれを説明することができません…それは本当に特別なものです」

キャベンディッシュとダコタは少し赤面します、それはある種の間接的な賞賛であると感じているので、口ひげを生やした男はもう一言も言えません、彼はただ一つの質問をするのに十分な意志力しかありませんでした、しかしダコタは落ち着き始めています彼は少し行き過ぎかもしれませんが、ダウンしてヒルデガルトに別の質問をします。

「ねえ、それでも私は本当に興味があります、ただ…ヒルデガルトは何歳ですか？」

「ダコタ！」キャベンディッシュは彼のパートナーに非常に不満を感じており、彼の質問は非常に不快で不十分であると感じています。ヒルデガルトは質問から大笑いします。

「あはははははははは！それは予想外でした。キャベンディッシュを心配しないでください。悪い質問ではありませんでした。喜んでお答えします。私は56歳です。」彼女は心配せずに噴き出し、ダコタは少し驚いたように見えます。

「56？本当に？ダコタは眉を上げて腕を組んで混乱していると主張します。

「ほとんどの人よりもずっと遅い顔をしているのはとても幸運ですが、20代のときは10代のように見えました」

キャベンディッシュは、女性の年齢にも驚いた彼の口を覆っています。

「あなたは56歳です…私は55歳なので、基本的に同じ年齢層です…ヒルデガルトの場合はそうは思いませんでした。ダコタが言ったのと同じ考え方を持っていました。 40歳で、私は…かなりショックを受けましたが…私が完全に正直であれば、また安心しました…私は思ったのですが…」言う。「私と交流したいのなら、自分の年齢層より少し若い人と交流したいと思っていました。キャベンディッシュは大丈夫です。あなたが私より若かったら、そのように感じることもできました。幸いなことに、ダコタは40代なので、それほど悪く感じる必要はありません。彼女はキャベンディッシュに微笑んで、彼女の言葉でいくらかの慰めを共有しようとします、そしてキャベンディッシュはこれらの含意について考えます。

「ご存知のように…そうです、ダコタが私よりも低い年齢層であっても、私はダコタと話すことにそれほど不快感を感じていません」キャベンディッシュはダコタを見つめ、ダコタは彼に自信を持ってサポートする笑顔を与えているようです。

「それは良い観察ヒルデガルトです、私は今その事実を知っている方が良いと感じています…しかし私は休息を使うことができると思います、多分場所に座ってください」キャベンディッシュは彼が少しゆっくり歩くようで、少し精神的に疲れていると感じて表現します物理的に。ダコタは彼らがフードコートの近くにいることに気付くことができます。

「ねえ、みんな見て、フードコートがあります。しばらくの間何か食べるものを手に入れることができます。そこで休憩することもできます。」3人はフードコートで少し休むことができるので安心して笑います。休憩する場所があることで気分が良くなり、彼らはフードコートに向かい、座ります。

キャベンディッシュとダコタはヒルデガルトについてまったく新しい啓示を受けました。キャベンディッシュとダコタはその過程で自分自身についてもう少し明らかにし、いくつかのことを休ませたり、新しい質問を投げかけたりすることができます。この日に何が彼らを待っているのか誰が知っていますか？

著者ノート：皆さんがこの章を楽しんだことを本当に願っています。私は実際、他のどの章よりもこの章について考えることに少し多くの時間を費やしました。

ここのキャベンボーイはすでにヒルデガルトにとても愛着を感じているようですが、彼女が彼について同じように感じることはないだろうかと思います。


	8. 花

キャベンディッシュ、ダコタ、ヒルデガードはフードコートで休憩しています。ダコタは先に進んで自分で食べ物を手に入れました。キャベンディッシュとヒルデガード、イギリスに本拠を置くレストランがあったので、ハンバーガー、フィッシュアンドチップスを手に入れました。ヒルデガードにハンバーガー、フィッシュアンドチップス、サラダを用意しました。ヒルデガードが何を食べたいのか本当にわからなかったので、3つのものを手に入れました。食べ物が1つだけ必要な場合は、残りを自分またはキャベンディッシュに渡すことができます。「ここに行きます、すみません、少し食べました」ダコタは座って食べ物をテーブルに置きます。キャベンディッシュは、ダコタがフィッシュアンドチップスを手に入れることができたことに驚いているようです。これは全体として彼のお気に入りの食べ物の1つです。 「ダコタさん、これが手に入るとは思いませんでした。この町の人はあまり知らないので、わざわざチェックしてくれて嬉しいです。これは私のお気に入りの料理のひとつです。毎日食べることができればそうするでしょう」キャベンディッシュはダコタへの幸せと感謝の気持ちを表しており、ダコタは友人を幸せにすることができたことを喜んでいるようです。

「ああ、すぐに来て、それは何もない。あなたはキャベンディッシュです、あなたは何をするつもりですか？」彼は笑顔で言い、ヒルデガルトを見ます。 「ヒルデガルトさん、何か特別なものを手に入れてほしいですか？何が欲しいのかよくわからなかったので、3つ持ってきてみようと思いました。気に入らない場合はお知らせください。他に何が買えるか見ていきます。」

「ああ、ダコタは心配しないでください。私はフィッシュアンドチップスが好きですが、このおいしいサラダがとても好きです。とても新鮮で美味しそうなので、ありがとうございます」と彼女はフォークを手にサラダを見ながら言います。サラダには大根、トマト、きゅうり、レモン、そしてプレゼンテーション用の葉がいくつかあるようです。これを聞いた後、ダコタはハンバーガーをつかむことになり、キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトが食べることに興味がなかったフィッシュアンドチップスをつかみます。

「ヒルデガルトが彼女について多くを明らかにしたので、私たち全員がここにいるので、私はあなたに自分自身についてもっと話します、私はもっと言うべきだと思います」とキャベンディッシュは彼の手にチップを持って、非常に表現力があり、自信を持って聞こえようとしていますが奥深くで彼はヒルデガルトからの不承認の恐れからほとんど崩れかけています。「あなたの口ひげキャベンディッシュについて彼女に話してください」ダコタは彼の顔にニヤニヤして言います。

"本当に？彼女は本当に私の口ひげダコタについて知りたいですか？」キャベンディッシュはいつもの見下すような目でダコタを振り返り、腕を組んで眉を上げます。

「まあ…それについてもっと知りたいのですが、ある日、車の中で音楽を聴いているときにあなたに会いました。助手席に乗り込み、あなたを見て、その口ひげを見ました。」

「大丈夫、大丈夫、話をしますが、ヒルデガルトを聞きたいかどうか知りたいのです」キャベンディッシュはまだサラダを楽しんでいた女性に尋ねます。

「ああ」彼女は飲み込むために一瞬食べるのをやめ、その後彼女は反応する。 「はい、キャベンディッシュ、どうぞどうぞ、あなたがどのように口ひげを生やしたかについて聞きたいのですが、どうやってそれをとても柔らかく整頓されたように見せることができたのかといつも思っていました」彼女はキャベンディッシュを見て彼の言うことに興味を持っています、キャベンディッシュ今、話をする準備ができて、食べるのをやめて、話し始めます。

「まあ、ダコタに初めて会ったときは、口ひげはあまりありませんでした。当時は口ひげがあまり伸びていませんでした。彼と5年ほど一緒にいた後、口ひげが少しずつ大きくなり始めましたが、それでも私はそれを切り続けることにしました。私はそれが私の顔でそれを見るのに値するほど十分な長さであるとは感じませんでした、ダコタは彼がほとんどの時間仕事に遅れていたので私がそれを持っていることにさえ気付かず、私はすでに早くそれを自分で剃りました朝。 5年以上経ちましたが、今では私の口ひげは、誰とでも一緒に会いたいという長さになりました。それで、私はそれを自力で成長させることに決めました、それはたった1日でした、そしてまあ…どこからともなく、物事はとても大きく成長しました、それは今日の現在の長さでした。大きな髪の毛を唇につけて鏡で自分自身を見ていると、とても驚き、ショックを受けました。それがどれほど大きいか、そしてそれがほとんど下向きになっているのを見て、それは一種のように見えました…乱雑で、それほどではありませんでした最初はやわらかいので、早朝に口ひげケア用品を購入し、もう少しワックスで口ひげを整え、非常に繊細にブラシをかけ、数分間触れないようにしました。その時、ダコタは口ひげを生やして私を見ることができました…彼は私がいたずらか何かをしたと思って笑い始めました、そして私が私の口ひげを持っていることに気づかなかったので、私は彼に私がしたすべてのことについて話しました朝、彼は私がそれについて真剣であることを理解しました。」「ええ、最初は非常に厄介でした。口ひげのないキャベンディッシュを10年近く見ていたのですが、彼はそれをある日から別の日に成長させました。実際、最初は少し不快でした」ダコタはキャベンディッシュに割り込むキャベンディッシュが口ひげを生やしたときの彼自身の立場を説明する。「はい…それは本当のダコタですが、可能であれば私を邪魔しないようにしてください」キャベンディッシュは、邪魔されたくなかったので少しイライラしたダコタを見て、それは彼の話です。

「うわあ、すみません、私は自分の気持ちを説明していました」「それはすべて良いことですが、あなたが知っている私の話を終えるまで待つことができましたか？」 「それほど深刻なCavではありません。さあ」2人は議論を始めています。幸いなことに、ヒルデガルトは状況が悪化する前に両方を中断することができます。

「それは非常に興味深いキャベンディッシュです。10年間口ひげを生やしていたとは思いませんでした。見た目もとても良く、体にフィットしていると思います。今は口ひげを取り除いてほしくありません。ヒルデガルトはキャベンディッシュの顔の毛を称賛し、男は赤面しそうになり、赤くなりそうになりました。「えーと…私…それは…それほど印象的なヒルデガルトではありません。お願いします」彼は頭の後ろをつかみ、虚偽と謙虚さを感じながら言います。

「時々、あなたはそれらの小さなものが本当にキャベンディッシュであることがどれほど価値があるかを理解するようになりました。誰もがユニークな特徴、才能、それらを特別にすることができる何かを持っています、そして私はあなたを特別にする多くのことを見ることができます。謙虚で謙虚になれることはかわいいと思いますが…」と言った後、少し顔を赤らめ、可愛くて誠実に頭を下げます。

「ありがとう…こんにちはヒルデガルト…」二人は一言も言わずに数秒間見つめ合っている。ダコタはこれに不安を感じ、彼の心を話します。

「ヒルデガルト、私はどうですか？何か特別なものがあると思いませんか？」ダコタは親指を自分に向けながら尋ねます。

「ああ…もちろん、ダコタ、あなたはかなり速く大量の食べ物を食べることができます、そしてあなたはそれに全く直面していないようです。あなたはキャベンディッシュの素晴らしい友達でもあり、彼を深く気遣い、彼を助けるために多くのことをするでしょう。彼女はダコタ語に噴き出します。ダコタ語は答えに少しがっかりしているようです。"まあ、本当に？私が他に何も持っていないと思いますか？」

「ダコタ、そんなにプレッシャーをかけないでください。彼女はあなたについていいことを言ってくれました。もっとたくさん名前を付けることができますが、現時点ではできません。これはあなた、私、ヒルデガルトとのグループになるはずなので、私たち全員が同じレベルで少し認識に値すると思います」とキャベンディッシュは彼のパートナーに言います。彼はまだ少しがっかりしているようですが、実際には少し侮辱されました。その後、彼らは再び歩き始め、目の買い物をし、モールの構造を賞賛します。

突然、彼らは遠くからキャベンディッシュとダコタの名前を求める声を聞いた。

「キャベンディッシュ！ダコタ！こんにちは！"

声はミロからのもので、キャベンディッシュは今や彼の顔に非常に心配で恐ろしい表情をしています。彼はミロがおよそ15フィート離れたところから背中の後ろにいることを知っています。彼女が魅力的な女性とのデートを台無しにしないためにミロから可能な限り遠くに行こうとするべきか、あるいはミロと接触して自然に行動する危険を冒すべきかどうか、彼は彼が何をすべきかについて確信がありません、彼のイメージにもっと自信を持って見せようとしています。状況を考えながら、ミロはどんどん近づいていき、可能性を考えた後、ほんの数秒前とは少し違う計画を立てているものの、ミロと接触するリスクを冒すことにした。ミロはメリッサとザックと一緒に、ついにキャベンディッシュとダコタがいる場所に到着し、ペアに挨拶します。

「キャベンディッシュさん、ダコタさん、お元気ですか？」

「ねえマーフィー、私たちはこれまでかなりうまくやっています、あなたはそうキャブと言いませんか？」

キャベンディッシュはもう一度シャツの襟を引っ張って、プレッシャーを感じ、プレッシャーを乗り越えて答えることができます。

「はい、私たちは確かにうまくやっています、私は言うでしょう」

「そうそう、私たちは気付くことができます」メリッサは、彼らが彼らのそばに女性を持っているので彼らが素晴らしいことをしていることをほのめかそうとして、卑劣で挑発的な声のトーンで言います。

「それで、あなたの友達は誰ですか？」ザックは本当に好奇心が強く、メリッサに悪い目を与えて、その声のトーンで自分を表現したことで彼女を叱ろうとしました。

「ええと、これは…私たちの友人です。彼女の名前はヒルです-」彼はヒルデガルトにすぐに邪魔されます。

「私の名前はヒルデガルトです。私はキャベンディッシュの友人の1人です。このモールを見たことがなく、全体としてそれほど多くのモールを見たことがないので、モールを散歩していました。しかし、私があなた自身に尋ねることができるならば、あなたは誰ですか？あなたはキャベンディッシュの友達ですか？それともダコタ？」ヒルデガルトはもっとまっすぐな口調で尋ねます。

キャベンディッシュは、ヒルデガルトに自分の友達が子供であり、大人が1人だけだと思わせたくないので、彼らに答えることにしました。「彼らは…うーん…私の生徒たち！はい！"キャベンディッシュは自信をシミュレートする顔で叫びます。

「待って…でも…」ミロはキャベンディッシュが嘘をついていることを明らかにする何かを言うつもりだったが、ダコタは指を円を描くように動かしてミロのグループに「一緒に転がる」ように合図することができる。

「うーん…うーん…うん、彼は私たちの先生です！」ミロは少し混乱しているように見えますが、キャベンディッシュの嘘で転がりたいと言います。

「あら…ここキャベンディッシュで先生として働いているの？それは注目に値します！そして、あなたもあなたの学生に非常に精通しているようです！」ヒルデガルトは、キャベンディッシュが教師であることを聞いて感動し、幸せそうに見えます。

「ああ…はい、私は学生に近づく傾向があるので、彼らが必要なときにいつでも彼らを助けることができます。また、これらの悪党のように、子供やティーンエイジャーも好きです」キャベンディッシュはまだ彼の嘘を浮かせようとしながら話します、そして彼はこれまでヒルデガルトが彼を信じており、教師であることを称賛していることに安心しています。

「そうだね！ある日、自転車がめちゃくちゃになって、彼が修理を手伝ってくれたのを覚えています。バスが私の家のある場所まで車で行かなかったので、自転車なしでは時間内に家に帰ることができなかったので、私はとても悲しくて、ほとんど泣きました！」ザックはまた、ポケットから嘘を抜いて、キャベンディッシュを全体としてさらに見栄えよくしようとしています。「うわー、それも非常に信頼できるように聞こえます。このキャベンディッシュのすべてを聞いてとてもうれしいです。あなたがこんなに短い時間でそれほど成長できるとは思いませんでした！」ヒルデガルトは彼に対する幸福と賞賛に満ちた目でキャベンディッシュを見て、キャベンディッシュは同じ量の幸福で彼女に微笑み返します。

「それは素晴らしい子供たちですが、もしあなたがとても親切なら、先に進んでこのモールの別の場所を調べてみてください、私はいくつかを過ごしたいです…キャベンディッシュとダコタと一人で。おそらく学校でキャベンディッシュを見ることができるでしょう？」ヒルデガルトは今や彼女の態度をもう少し受動的攻撃的に変えたようです、彼女は本当にキャベンディッシュともっと時間を過ごしたいと思っていて、ミロと彼の友人のための時間がありません。

「ああ…わかりました、確かに…後でキャベンディッシュに会いましょう」ミロは、基本的に道に迷うように言われることに少しぎこちなく感じていると言います。彼はすぐに立ち去り始めます。

「ねえミロ！待つ！"ザックはミロに追いつくように努め、メリッサもザックを追いかけ始めます。ヒルデガルトを振り返り、意地悪なまぶしさを感じますが、キャベンディッシュを見るのに忙しすぎるため、彼女はこれに気づきません。キャベンディッシュがモールの閉店時間に近づいていることに気付くまで、トリオはモールでもう少し時間を過ごします。

「オーマイ！もうすぐ閉店です！私たちは一緒にたくさんの時間を過ごしたので、私はその時間にさえ気づきませんでした！」キャベンディッシュは、彼らがモールにいる時間の長さに驚かされて噴き出します。

「まあ、それは大丈夫キャベンディッシュです、私はあなたとダコタ全体と素晴らしい時間を過ごしました。私はこの場所が何を提供できるか、その構造を見て、私たちの議論に非常に満足していました。これは私がおそらく忘れない日です。楽しい時間、そしてそれはキャベンディッシュとダコタの両方を笑顔にします。

「ヒルデガルトも素晴らしい時間を過ごしました。少し時間を割いていただきありがとうございます」とダコタはリラックスした笑顔と表情で語ります。

「これは…ヒルデガルトにとって本当に大きな意味があります。また、この施設で一緒に過ごした時間にも非常に満足しています。私はあなたについてもう少し知るようになり、あなたは自分自身についてもう少し知るようになりました。恥ダコタはあまり多くのことを言うことができませんでしたが…私はこれを何年もの間大切にします。ありがとう…ヒルデガルト」キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトを非常に正直で心のこもった言葉で見ています。彼は自分の気持ちを正しく表現できたと感じており、もう一度彼女に会いたいと思っています。実際、アイデアはキャベンディッシュの頭脳に浮かび上がります。

「ああ、アイデアが浮かんだ！ヒルデガルト、携帯電話はありますか？」"携帯電話？彼女は彼女の携帯電話を見せてくれます。それは今の時代からの普通の21世紀の携帯電話のように見えます。

「あなたは…あなたの携帯電話番号を教えてくれませんか？遅かれ早かれあなたは未来に戻らなければならないことを私は知っているので、あなたがこの時間に戻ったときはいつでも私たちはお互いに連絡を取り合うことができます」キャベンディッシュは恥ずかしそうに言って、まるで両親やしかし、ヒルデガルトのダコタは気にしないようで、キャベンディッシュに彼女の電話番号を教えます。

「これで、私が確信しているときにいつでも連絡を取ることができ、私がこれに接続していることがわかります…それは何と呼ばれていましたか？ Whotsapp？」

「はい、それが名前です。ヒルデガルトが戻ってくるのを待っています。また会えることを願っています。」

「私も同じように感じます…とにかく、ダコタの世話をしなければなりません、そして…」ヒルデガルトはもう一度キャベンディッシュに近づき、キャベンディッシュの耳にささやきます。 「キャベンディッシュに気をつけて…」彼女は彼の左頬にキスをし、モールの出口から出て行きます。モールのメインの廊下にとどまっているのはキャベンディッシュとダコタだけです。

キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトが唇を離れたところの頬に触れ、失神する代わりに空中に飛び込んで祝います。"はい！はい！やったよ！私はそれをしました！ヒルデガルトの電話番号を取得しました。彼女は私のことを気に入ってる！彼女は私のことを気に入ってる！"彼は4つの基本的なポイントに喜びを表明します、彼は自分自身を封じ込めることはできません、彼はそれだけ幸せです。

「うん！できたね！お疲れ様でした！うーん！」ダコタもキャベンディッシュの気分になり、飛び回り始めました。多くのハードルとミスを経て、キャベンディッシュはついにヒルデガルトで何かを成し遂げることができました。

ノート：

キャベンディッシュがやった！彼のためにイェーイ！これはこれまでで最も長い章なので、皆さんがそれほど多くのテキストに圧倒されないことを願っています。私はこれらの2つの章に非常に満足しています。だから私は明日第9章を書くことができるかどうか試してみるつもりです！

さて、本当の問題は…これは続くことができるでしょうか？


	9. 予期しないアドバイス

キャベンディッシュとダコタはお祝いを終えた後、オフィスに戻り、キャベンディッシュはとても幸せで満足していると感じました。

「私はまだダコタを信じることができません…私は実際に彼女の番号を手に入れました、ヒルデガルトは私を好きです」キャベンディッシュは生きている最も幸せな男であるだけで微笑んでいます、そしてダコタもそれについてとても幸せそうです。

「まあキャブ、今あなたはあなたが女性を得ることができることを知っています。でも…あなたは奇妙なことをしました。ヒルデガルトがそれを無視したか、気づかなかったのは非常に幸運なことです。

「奇妙な…もの…？ダコタとはどういう意味ですか？」キャベンディッシュは、ダコタが言ったことに混乱し、今心配している彼のパートナーを振り返ります。「ええ、たとえば、彫刻はかなりきちんとしたアイデアでしたが、あなたの顔を作ることは…本当に奇妙で、不気味で、ほとんど麻薬的でした。あなたがモールでその1時間ヒルデガルトを探していたのも知っていますが、彼女がどこにいるのか知りたくてたまらなかったが、彼女を探しているときに何度も彼女の名前を叫んでいたのもちょっと不快だった。ヒルデガルトの名前を叫んだのは1、2回だけだった。でもあなたはそれを…30回のように言いましたか？覚えていませんし、ヒルデガルトがそのドレスを見ていたその瞬間に気づかなかったとは思いません。あなたは彼女にそのドレスを買いたいのではないですか？」ダコタは、キャベンディッシュが間違ったことのリストを提供していると自分自身を表現しましたが、最後の声明は、その高価なドレスを購入したいというキャベンディッシュをもっと叱りました。「なに？ええと…私…Y-はい…私は彼女を幸せにし、私が本当に彼女を気にかけていると感じさせることです。」キャベンディッシュはダコタに対して恥ずかしくて不安な口調で答えます。助けてください、しかし彼がそれほど明白だったことを恥じてください。

「それは別の間違いです。あなたは彼女を幸せにしたいのかもしれませんが、彼女はそれを次のようにとらえることができます。私はあなたのためにこれをしました。今あなたは私に何かを返す必要があります。彼女はあなたに何かを与えることについてプレッシャーと義務を感じるでしょう。本当に彼女にそのように感じさせたいですか？」ダコタは友人に対して冗談を言い続け、キャベンディッシュがしていることはヒルデガルトの心を征服し、彼女の完全な信頼を得るための正しい方法ではないことを水と同じくらい明確にしようとしています。 「全体として、彼女はすでにあなたを知っていて、あまり調べていなかったので、あるいはあなたと同じように気づいていないのかもしれませんが、私が彼女の代わりにいたら、できるだけ早くあなたから逃げようとしますそして可能な限り。不快感はありません」

「ああ…だから…私には…ラッキーになった…？」男の表情は混乱から悲しみと鬱病に変わりました。ダコタの観察のおかげで、ヒルデガルトが不気味な相互作用を実際に理解していなかったのは幸運だっただけであり、戦術をすぐに変えなければ、彼はそうしないかもしれません。ヒルデガルトの愛情、あるいは彼女の友情を得る別の機会があります。彼はなぜこれらすべてのことをしたのか理解できないので、彼は友人に解決策を求めます。

「ダコタ、私は今何をするつもりですか？そんな振る舞いで数日から自分を変えることはできないと思います！私は一生一人で終わるつもりですか！？学生時代にギャルと一緒に他の時と同じように拒絶されるのでしょうか！？ W-私は何をすべきか！？」キャベンディッシュは今や自分の考えに迷い込んでいるので、恐れと戸惑いを示しています。彼は忍び寄るという考えに固執し、ヒルデガルト以前のすべての女性が彼を非常に迅速かつ厳しく拒否したのはおそらくそのためでした。しかし、ダコタには答えがあります。

「ほら、あなたはそれについてあまり心配する必要はありません。私は女性についてすべてを知っているわけではないかもしれませんが、私はあなたを助けることができることを知っています。奇妙に聞こえるかもしれませんが、ミロの両親、またはザックとメリッサの両親に聞いてみることができます。彼らはあなたの問題を回避する方法についていくつかの有用なアドバイスを持っている可能性があります。どのようにそのことについて？"

キャベンディッシュは少しずつ落ち着きを取り戻しているようで、今は手をつないでいます。

「T-それは良く聞こえます…しかしそれでも私は哀れな気持ちになります…私は自分の問題で私を助けるために他の人に頼らなければなりません…」

ダコタは腕をキャベンディッシュの背中に巻き付け、優しい笑顔で右肩を彼に向かって動かすことで彼を近づけます。

「他のCavから助けを得ることは決して恥ずべきことではありません。あなたはあなたの頭の中で起こっているそれらの奇妙なことを取り除くことができるでしょう、そしてあなたはヒルデガルトと一緒にいることができるでしょう。ダコタは心強いにやにや笑いを浮かべて、パートナーを振り返り、必要なことは何でも手伝う準備ができています。

「OKダコタ…私たちは一緒にこの障害を克服します」キャベンディッシュはダコタの親切に彼自身で応え、彼の友人に笑顔で助けてくれたことに感謝します。

その後、彼らはマーティンとブリジェットともっとプライベートな瞬間を過ごしたいので、ミロが学校にいる間、最初にミロの家に向かいます。うまくいけば、キャベンディッシュにアドバイスを提供することができます。

「まあ…ここにいる…」キャベンディッシュは不安な声で言います。ミロの両親とこれを実際に個人的にやりとりしたことは一度もありません。彼は彼らが言うことを恐れています。彼は再びミロに会います。

「キャベンディッシュに来てください。ミロの両親です。彼らはとてもいい人です。あなたはパーティーでそのかんしゃくをしましたが、彼らはあなたを許してくれたと確信しています。その上、私たちがもっと勇敢である必要があるとあなたが言ったときを覚えていますか？これがチャンスです！」ダコタは、自信を高めることで、友人の不安や不安を和らげようとしています。彼らはドアベルにいます、そして彼らが今ベルをノックしたり押したりしなければ、それは本当に奇妙に見えるでしょう。「わかりました…」彼は深呼吸をしてドアベルボタンを押します。それらの両方はブリジェットによって迎えられます。

「こんにちは、キャベンディッシュさんとダコタさん、ミロを探している男の子ですか？」ブリジェットは普通の服を着ているようです。彼女にとってはかなり普通の日だからです。

「私はマダムではないのではないかと心配しています。キャベンディッシュは、まだ10代の友人の母親との交際についてアドバイスを求めたいと思うのは気が進まないので、「いくつかのアドバイスについては、それは…恥ずかしいトピックです」と言います。

"助言？本当に？どんな種類？」ブリジェットは、片方の手を腰に当てたまま、キャベンディッシュとダコタの訪問の理由をもっと調べたいと尋ねます。

「オーケー、もう周りの茂みを打ち負かす必要はありません。キャベンディッシュは、彼が本当に本当に気にかけている女性とデートするのを手伝う必要があり、彼はそれを台無しにしたくないので、あなたには夫がいるので、私たちはアドバイスを求めてここに来ました、ダコタはキャベンディッシュの不安と品位を十分に持っていて、まっすぐに彼の心に何があったかを言います。

「ダコタ！」キャベンディッシュは、デリケートなトピックに関して少しもタクトを持っていないように見える彼のパートナーに対する怒りを高めます。

「ああ、そういうアドバイスが欲しいのですが、確かに、私の夫は数分で家に帰るつもりだったと思います。彼を待っていてもかまわないのなら、少し話をすることができます」と女性はリラックスして言います。彼女の顔の表情。 「実際、入ってみませんか？」彼女は彼らに彼女の家への招待を申し出ます、そしていつものようにダコタは申し出を否定しません。「確かに、あなたはどうですか？」

「私は…あなたのマダムに負担をかけたくないのです。あなたの夫がホーになるまではしたくないのです。」イギリス人男性は、トラックスーツを着た友人に邪魔され、もう一度イライラしているようです。

「ああ、キャベンディッシュに来て！いつも礼儀正しく、緊張している必要はありません。ミロは私たちをいつもやってくるように誘ってくれました！大丈夫だよ」

キャベンディッシュは、ダコタが正しいことを知っていますが、それでも不安で不安なようです。

「あなたは正しいダコタです、ごめんなさい」彼は女性に自分自身を向ける前に巻き毛の男性をちらっと見ます。 「そうです、マーフィーさん。私はあなたの招待を喜んで受け入れます」

「いいですが、覚えておいてください。自分自身にそれほど自信がない必要はありませんか？あなたは私の息子の友達であり、私の息子の友達は私の友達です。」自分を表現した後のオレンジ色の髪の女性は台所のテーブルに入ります。キャベンディッシュとダコタが家に入り、ブリジェットと一緒に台所のテーブルに座ります。

彼らは現在、マーティンが帰宅するのを辛抱強く待っており、キャベンディッシュの問題について話すことができますが、ブリジェットはすぐに始めたいと考え、キャベンディッシュに尋ねます。

「キャベンディッシュ、どうしてそんなに興味のある女性との関係を台無しにするのが怖いの？あなたは女性にとって意味のあることや有害なことを言うタイプの人ではないようです。あなたは私に非常に洗練された丁寧なイメージを与えてくれるようです。そして、多くの女性があなたのような紳士を本当に愛していることを私は知っています。単語。

「私たち…えーと…えーと…どう説明したらいいのか…私は…」かわいそうな男は吃音を発し、適切な言葉を言うことができず、ダコタはただ顔をしかめる。

「キャベンディッシュ、さあ！」ダコタは、まだ非常に恥ずかしがり屋で緊張している友人に不満を抱いています。「オーケーオーケー！はい..ええと…マダム、私は彼女にある種の贈り物をしたかったのです。私たちがこの2か月間ほとんど会っていなかったので、彼女は私が死んだと思ったので、上司が多くの同僚に嘘をついたので私たちの状況について。それで…私は彼女に彫刻を与えました」

「彫刻？そして、彫刻の問題は何ですか？ブリジェットは腕を組んで混乱し、キャベンディッシュに向かって眉を上げます。ダコタが携帯電話で彫刻の写真を見せてくれるので、これは長くは続きません。

彼女は彫刻の変形を見ることができ、それがキャベンディッシュ自身の顔であったこともわかります。

「他にマダムのことは考えられませんでした。特別なギフトが欲しかったのですが、それが最初に頭に浮かびました。キャベンディッシュは、女性が彼を振り返り、不満を示している顔をして、自分自身を説明しようとします。

「ほら、あなたがここで何をしようとしていたのかわかりますが…それは本当に不気味です。とにかくどこで彫刻を手に入れましたか？できましたか？」

キャベンディッシュはこれらの言葉を聞いて席から少し揺れ、ミロの母親に彼がその残虐行為を作り上げたと信じてほしくない。

「ああ、いい天国じゃない！ダコタと私は彫刻店に行き、店を経営している人と何度も何度も彫刻を作ってみました。残念ながら、あなたの息子は彼の把握から離れたので彼の犬を追いかけようとしていました、そして彼は結局店のそばを通り過ぎました。その日、マーフィーの法則は非常に活発だったようです。彼が彫刻を通過するたびに、なんらかの形で台無しになり、私の彫刻を作ろうとしている貧しい男は疲れ果ててしまい、最後の試みで彼はそれを作成しました…事…そして、まあ、私の…うーん、何と言えばいいのか…」キャベンディッシュは少し立ち止まり、ヒルデガードは必要だとは思わないので、名前を言わずに何と呼ぶべきかを考えます。「私の愛の興味を言ってみましょう。私の愛の興味は彫刻のようだったようですが、ダコタは私のプレゼントを受け入れないと非常に失礼だと感じたためだと私に言いました。さて、私が言及したいことは他にもたくさんありますが…それらは少し恥ずかしいので、あなたの夫がいることを彼らに伝えることができればと思います。彼は私の気持ちをもう少しよく理解できたと思います。」英国人は、ミロの父親の姿が現れるまで、ヒルデガルトに対する彼のクリープのような行動についてもっと話し続けたくありません。数分後、その時の男はついに家に帰り、ダコタが椅子に座って雑誌を読んでいるのを観察し、キャベンディッシュは彼の電話を見ています。

「ああ、私たちが訪問したようです！青と赤の縞模様のネクタイをした男は、ブリーフケースを床に置いたまま、3人に近づき、妻に近づき、彼女に寄りかかります。 「こんにちは、ハニー、私は戻ってきました」

女性は愛情を込めて返事をし、椅子から立ち上がる。 「こんにちは、ハニー、よろしくお願いします。

彼女は彼の唇に小さくて速いキスをし、いくつかの調理器具をつかみ始めます。

「夫が戻ってきて少し遅くなっているので、少し料理を始めます。何か特別なものが欲しいですか？」結婚したギャルはタイムトラベラーのペアに何か食べたいか尋ねると、二人ともその質問に答えます。

「何か、マカロニとチーズを食べてもかまいません。ブリトーはどうですか？」サングラスをかけた男は興奮して言いますが、一方、キャベンディッシュは彼の要求にもっと控えめで、ダコタにまぶしさを与え、彼がそれほど失礼であってはならないように彼の目でコミュニケーションしようとします。

「私はマダムを食べたいのですが、あなたの夫が食べたいと思うものなら何でも料理をしたいと思います。だから私についてはあまり心配しないでください」

「オーケー、マカロニとチーズ、ブリトーがダコタにやってくる。何が欲しいの？」

「うーん…ソーセージが欲しいです。かなりいっぱいです」と彼は笑顔で言い、キャベンディッシュ、ダコタ、マーティンはブリジェットが料理の準備を終えるのを待ちます。キャベンディッシュは両方に何を言うつもりですか？彼は彼が彼の日にしたことを声に出すのに十分な勇気を持っているつもりですか？それとも彼は十分に勇敢ではないのでしょうか？

  
  
  


ノート：

キャベンディッシュは、女性がどのように働くかをもう少しよく理解できるようにするために、マーフィーのアドバイスに頼らなければならないようです。かわいそうな男の子、へへ、私はまだあなたたちがフィックを好きであることを望んでいます!


	10. 愛のために働く

キャベンディッシュ、ダコタ、マーティン、ブリジェットは今、一緒においしい食事をしているので、キャベンディッシュは彼らに心を開いて、彼の過ちとどこを改善できるかを教えてくれるようにしなければなりません。英国人はまだそうすることに消極的ですが。

「キャベンディッシュ？」ブリジェットはキャベンディッシュに自分を向け、キャベンディッシュは彼女を見つめます。

"はい？"

「私の夫は今ここにいます、あなたは…あなたの話の残りを私たちに話すつもりですか？その女性とのあなたのデートについて？オレンジ色の髪の女性は、好奇心を持って声をかけます。

「ああ…はい…そのすべてに関して…」彼はまだ非常に不安で緊張していて、考えずに自分を正しく表現することはできません。彼らは私について何と言うでしょうか？彼らは私についてどう思いますか？巻き毛の男がキャベンディッシュを睨むまで、目に見えてイライラした。

「あなたは彼らに言うつもりですか？あなたが話さなければ、これはすべて無意味なキャベンディッシュになるでしょう。ヒルデガルトとのチャンスが本当に欲しいですか？それともしませんか？」キャベンディッシュを見ながら、彼はテーブルの上に腕を置きます。キャベンディッシュはダコタを振り返り、いくらかの苛立ちも示し始めます。

「まあ、今日はダコタは生意気じゃない？私が何をしようとしているのか理解できますか？あなたはそれを自分で言った、私がしたことはまっすぐに不気味だった！私がモールで彼女の名前をノンストップで叫び、私たちのデートのために彼女を見つけようとしたとき、私が彼女に私の顔を塗り、それを変形させて起動する彫刻を与えたとき、それはさらに不気味に見えました。彼女がその店でそのドレスを見て、私が彼女にそのドレスを手に入れたいと思ったとき、彼女が最終的にそれを手にしたことに満足できるように、私がミロの教授であると彼女に嘘をついて、彼女がお金を払わないようにした私の友達があなたであり、何人かの中学生であるという事実にあまりにも注意を払っています！私は一生懸命に何かを言うようにしていますが、あなたはただ先に進んで、私が言いたくないと思います！なんて思いやりがないのでしょう！」キャベンディッシュはダコタの態度を十分に持っていて、彼に眉をひそめ、怒りとやや無力を感じました。しかし、彼が気づかなかったのは、彼の暴言で、彼は必要なことすべてを言うことになり、ダコタは彼の顔に非常に独善的で自信に満ちた笑顔を持っているということです。

"見る？言うのはとても難しかったですか？」ダコタは、彼の計画がうまくいき、キャベンディッシュがその日に何が起こったのかを言うことができたことに、非常に自信と誇りを持ってパートナーの顔に向かって腕を組んでいます。

その間、キャベンディッシュは恥ずかしそうに手で口を覆い、基本的に豆をこぼしたことに気づきました。彼はマーフィーの方に頭を向け、マーティンは不満を抱いて頭を振っていますが、ブリジェットはダコタがキャベンディッシュにしたことからの彼女の笑いを抑えようとただ鼻を鳴らしています。

「まあ…それは…取り入れるべき多くの悪いことだった…」マーティンはキャベンディッシュに恥を感じながら頭の後ろをこすります。 「基本的に、あなたはこの女の子を感動させるのにあまりにも一生懸命に努力しています、そしてあなたは今かなり長い間この女の子を追いかけているようです、それであなたが彼女が何のためにあなたを好きであることを保証するためにあなたがとてもプレッシャーを感じるのか理解できますあなたは彼女のためにできること、そしてあなたはどれだけ紳士になることができるか。しかし、実際にそのすべてを行う必要はありません。彼女の尊敬を示し、あなたが彼女の幸福を気にかけていることを示すだけで、彼女をストーカーすることなく、彼女の人生で起こっていることをもっと…安全で邪魔にならないようにあなたはうまくやるべきです」マーフィーの父親はいくつかの知恵の言葉で話しますキャベンディッシュのために、そして彼は明らかにマーティンが言わなければならないことを聞く準備ができています。「私は実際にブリジェットでそれをやろうとしました、そして私は彼女を呼吸させなかったのでちょうど彼女の神経質になり始めました、私は基本的に彼女を私からますます遠ざけるように頑張っていました。実は高校の卒業式のダンスで、当時は自分で車を買える幸運だったので、車で山腹へ連れて行ってみました。マーフィーの法則が適用されるまで、私たちはそこに向かっていました。私の車のタイヤの1つが爆発し、車自体が機能しなくなりました。最悪の部分は、傾斜していることでした。そのため、私たちはどんどん速く降り始めました。私たちの後ろに木があり、私たちはそれに衝突するつもりでした。その日、私が十分に速く考えなかったら、私たちがここにいるかどうかさえわかりません。彼女の側の木が少なく、生き残るチャンスがあったので、私は結局シートベルトを外し、ブリジェットに近づき、彼女の側のドアを可能な限り強く蹴り始めました。それは機能していませんでした、ドアはまったく屈服しませんでした。マーティンはその瞬間を思い出し、感情はすべてそのままに保たれ、膝の1つをしっかりと握ります。 「私はひざまずきました…マーフィーの法則が再び適用されるまで、影響を感じてこの世界を離れる準備ができましたが、私の好意でした。ドアが真っ直ぐに車からパチンと鳴り、力を尽くしてブリジェットと一緒に車から飛び降り、彼女を手に持っていた。やっと間に合い、地面に着くとすぐに車が木にぶつかり、修理を経て完全に取り壊され、火事になり始めたので、それを作るためだけに一生懸命走らなければなりませんでした。 、そして幸いなことに、私たちはやりました」

今、マーティンは彼の目に非常に暖かくて愛情のこもった表情を持っていて、彼の目を彼の妻に向けます。 「結局のところ…ブリジェットは私が彼女の尊敬を集めたと言いました、そして彼らを危険にさらしながら彼女の命を救った人は誰でも、特に彼らがマーフィーであるならば、本当にそれほど悪いことはあり得ません。その瞬間、私はそれを感じることができました…私たちは恋に落ちました…残りは歴史です。」彼らはお互いに微笑んで、自分自身を知り、自分の将来がどうなるかを幸せに感じています。

「私が基本的に言っているのは、この地球全体で最も不運な男でさえ、試みなくても愛を見つけることができるということです。そう、それらはあなたがしたいくつかの不気味な行動でしたが、あなたはただそれを楽にする必要があります。 。そうすれば、なんらかの形で彼女を怖がらせることになります。」

キャベンディッシュはマーティンとブリジェットのお互いへの真の愛情を目撃し、彼が何を意味するのかを理解し始めます。「私は…なるほど…だから私は本当に一生懸命に努力するべきではありません…ただ物事を自然に手放すだけですか？」キャベンディッシュは深く考えており、以前のように不気味で取りつかれないようにするために何ができるかを分析しています。

「ええ、彼女に注意と品位を示すだけです。本格的な紳士である必要はありません。ほとんどの場合、それがあなたの行動の仕方であることを私は知っていますが、すべての女性がそのようになるわけではありません。なんとかできると思います。キャベンディッシュさん」マーティンはシルクハットをかぶった男に楽観的で協力的な笑顔で噴き出します。

「よし、マーフィーさん、そうしようと思います。キャベンディッシュは席から立ち上がって、ミロの父親に感謝の握手を求めて手を差し出します。私を助け、アドバイスを与え、あなたの家で私を受け入れてくれたのはあなたの借金です。

マーティンはそれを喜んで受け入れ、どちらも友好的に握手することになります。ダコタが食事を終えた後、二人とも出かけ始めます。

「キャベンディッシュを見ますか？思ったほど悪くはありませんでした。彼らはとてもフレンドリーで、あなたの状況を理解してくれました。もう少し私を信頼してください。」ダコタはキャベンディッシュに、きれいに見える夕日を眺めながら通りを歩いていると話します。キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトについてもう少し自信があり、プレッシャーが少ないと感じています。アドバイスは本当に彼に目覚めの呼びかけをしました。

「あなたは正しいダコタかもしれません。あなたがこれを手伝ってくれたことに感謝します。私はただ…たくさんのことで私を助けてくれるようにあなたを必要とし続けます、そしてあなたは決してノーとは言いません。あなたは合法的にその瞬間またはそれらの線に沿った何かで私を助けることはできません。私はあなたをもっと信頼しますが…私はある程度のサポートが必要ですが、私もあなたにもっと私を信頼してほしいです、私は時々見ているほど不注意で愚かではありません、覚えています、私はタイムトラベルに20サイクルかかりました、だから私はそこからいくつかの知識をつかんだに違いない」タイムトラベラーのペアは、お互いのために行うことのいくつかを指摘して、会話をしているが、キャベンディッシュは彼のパートナーに彼が完全に無力ではないことを理解してもらいたい、そして彼は望んでいるダコタも彼をもっと信頼する。「まあ…私はあなたのキャベンディッシュを信頼していますが…あなたの運はそれほどではありません。時々あなたは本当に運が悪いだけで、その理由すらわかりません」ダコタは、キャベンディッシュが自分の人生にそれほど不運をもたらした理由をまだ理解していないので肩をすくめます。

「私は…またよくわかりません…マーフィーやオクタリアから来たエイリアンのようなものがあり、ある種の負のエネルギーがたくさんありますが、それでも私は自分の人生をより良くすることができると思います。男は楽観主義、希望、決意を表明し、彼の人生は良くなるだろう、そしてヒルデガルトはほんの始まりに過ぎない、より良いものが彼の道にやってくるだろう、そしてダコタもそうだ。彼らは良くなる必要があります、さもなければ、彼の人生でそんなに一生懸命に努力することのポイントは何でしょうか？彼は世界を2回救ったので、将来、同じくらい素晴らしいこと、さらにはもっと大きなことをすることができます。彼はその方法を見つけなければなりません。

キャベンディッシュとダコタは、ヒルデガードなどから数日リラックスして休憩した後、PIGで仕事に戻ります。キャベンディッシュは自分の仕事が嫌いでも、お金を稼ぐ必要があり、給料がかなり増えたため、彼は多くのことをする必要はありません。

マーティンがキャベンディッシュに言ったアドバイスは彼の頭を通り抜けましたが、彼はいつもより一生懸命働いているようで、ゴミをより速く拾い上げ、より大きな破片を拾いながら、それを運びながら、まだ完全には吸収していませんバッグはより速く、より重くなります。

「ねえキャブ、バッグに一生懸命頑張らないで！ただのゴミです！」ダコタは、ダコタから少し離れたキャベンディッシュに怒鳴り、ゴミ袋をP.I.Gコンテナに残します。

「もう少しお金を稼ぎたいのなら、ダコタをもっと頑張る必要があります。すでに言ったように、もっと良いものを手に入れるつもりです。ブロック氏が言ったことを今でも覚えていますが、どういうわけか彼に感銘を与え、これよりも良い仕事を得ることができると信じています！」キャベンディッシュは彼の方に戻ってきたときに彼の友人に言います、彼はゴミの残骸などから自分自身をほこりを払います。

「その上、いくつかの運動はあなたにいくつかの良いダコタをすることができます、あなたはまだ形になっていない、あなたは2分ほどで走ることに疲れています、それは変える必要があります」英国人は彼が彼に望んでいるように彼の友人の体調にいくらかの懸念を示していますダコタは長生きし、体全体が気分が良くなるので、優しく受け止め、ほのかな笑顔を見せます。

「わかりました。キャベンディッシュです。もう少し運動を始めて、ハンバーガー、フライドポテト、シェイクなど、私がよく食べるもののいくつかを食べるのをやめます。」「うーん…シェイクを取り除くべきかどうかはよくわかりません。バナナやイチゴなどのフルーツと一緒にミルクセーキを飲むかもしれません。だから私はもう少しお金をもらって、実際に必要なものをもっと購入したり、実際のアパートを手に入れたり、より良い生活を送ったりしたいと思っています。私たちがここで立ち往生するつもりなら、私たちのために新しい生活を築くために私たちの努力を払うのもよいでしょう。」

キャベンディッシュは本当にこのように感じており、ダコタと一緒に人生を改善したいと思っていますが、密かにヒルデガルトと一緒に過ごすためにもっとお金を稼ぎたいと思っています。彼はまだ彼女を幸せにし、彼ができること、彼が達成できることで彼女を感動させたいと思っています。

さらに数時間働いた後、キャベンディッシュはアイデアを思いつき、それについてダコタと話したいと思っています。

「ねえ、ダコタ？」キャベンディッシュは、残っているゴミの最後の部分を拾っているパートナーに頭を向けます。

「うん？」ダコタは頭の位置を変えてキャベンディッシュを見ます。

「ヒルデガルトの高価なドレスを手に入れることはもう考えていませんが…もっと良い服を手に入れるのは良い考えだと思いますか？」

「より良い服？しかし、あなたはいつもそのコートとベストを毎日使うことになりませんか？私が集めたものから、それは1870年代の普通の服でしたが、今回は非常にフォーマルでタイトな服です。なぜそれよりももっと良いものが欲しいのですか？」ダコタは、キャベンディッシュの質問に対していくらかの懸念を示しています。

「ええ、そうです、あなたが言うなら、彼らはかなり上品ですが、私は欲しいです…さらに印象的な何か、ヒルデガルトは毎日それらの服を着て私を見たので、彼らはそれらを何度も見た後に一種の影響を失います。あなたが知っている特別な機会のために何かが必要ですか？」キャベンディッシュは、ヒルデガルトに彼をより高い水準で見させるために、より良い服を手に入れることを主張しています。

「つまり…あなたはある程度正しいですが、マーティンがあなたに言ったことを覚えておく必要があります。いつもそんなに一生懸命に努力するべきではありません。ヒルデガルトを感動させるようなものすべてでリラックスする必要があります。彼女はすでにあなたのようにあなたを好きだと確信しています。」「はい、ダコタ、その通りです。私が彼女をもっと私のようにさせることができれば、彼女が私と一緒に時間を過ごしたいと思う可能性が高くなり、彼女が私を失敗と見なす可能性が低くなることを理解する必要があります。もう少し私を信頼するように言いましたね今回はそれができますか？」キャベンディッシュは、ダコタが彼に本当に同意していないことに少し腹を立てているようです。キャベンディッシュにとって、彼は正しいので、ダコタからのサポートを望んでいます。

キャベンディッシュの言葉を聞いたダコタは、ため息をつき、パートナーを振り返ります。

「よし、キャベンディッシュに行きなさい。ただ…大丈夫船外に出ようとしないのですか？これらすべてがうまくいかなくても、あなたに怪我をさせたくないのです。」

「ダコタをやってみます」

1か月が経過しましたが、キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトと連絡を取りませんでした。ヒルデガルトは忙しすぎて21世紀に戻ることができず、電話であらゆる種類の信号やメッセージを受信できなかったためです。キャベンディッシュから。男はヒルデガルトの幸福を心配していますが、彼はもっと辛抱強く物事を楽にしようとしています。ヒルデガルトがオンラインになるのを待っています。数分おきに電話を見て、何らかの形で彼女に会いたいと思っています。再び。

最後に、何時間、何日、何週間も経った後、ヒルデガルトがオンラインになり、彼女にメッセージを送るのを見ました。

「ヒルデガルト！あなたがオンラインになってくれてとてもうれしいです、私たちは一ヶ月以上話をしていません！大丈夫ですか？"キャベンディッシュは彼のテキストメッセージをヒルデガルトに送信し、彼女は数秒で応答します。

「こんにちはキャベンディッシュ、あなたが大丈夫であるのを見てとてもうれしいです、または少なくともあなたがすぐに私にメッセージを送りたいと思ったので、はい、私は大丈夫です。私は本当にBoTTミッションで忙しく、自分自身のための時間はほとんどありませんでしたが、別の機会にあなたと話したいと思います。とりあえず任務はほぼ終わったので、2日後に会いたいですか？」

キャベンディッシュの目は驚いて広がり、ヒルデガルトと別のデートをすることに非常に興奮しているので、彼はそれを引き裂いてまっすぐにもう一度彼女に尋ねます。

「はい、やりたいですが…別の場所でお互いを見ることができますか？ダコタと私が一度訪れた素晴らしいレストランにあなたを招待したかったのですが、それはとても豪華で、素晴らしい料理がありました。」

ヒルデガルトは、メッセージにほぼ即座に応答するため、キャベンディッシュと同じくらい興奮しているようです。「ああ、私の良さはい！ここからレストランが見たいです。前回ここにいた時はほとんど食事ができませんでした！それで落ち着き、2日で会い、会わなければならない日にレストランの場所を教えてくれれば、そこに行くよ」

「さて、ヒルデガルト、私も寝る必要があるので、少し休んでください。午前2時です。仕事のために目を覚ます必要があります。よく眠る"

二人ともテキスト会話を終え、キャベンディッシュは興奮と喜びに満ちた空に拳をぶつけます。

"はい！"

「ねえキャベンディッシュ…抑えて…お願い…」ダコタは息を切らしてつぶやき、眠ろうとし、パートナーに静かにするように言いました。

「ごめんなさいダコタ」キャベンディッシュは彼にささやき、彼の頭を机の上に置き、笑顔で降りてしまいます。

キャベンディッシュにもう一度チャンスがあるので、彼はもう一度それを台無しにするでしょうか？それとも、ヒルデガルトの心をつかむという目標を達成するのでしょうか。未来だけが教えてくれます。

ノート：

ピスタチオの男の子はまだメッセージを正しく受け取っていないようですが、おそらくそのアドバイスは将来彼の頭脳を実際に通り抜けるでしょう。しかし、私以外は誰が本当に知っていますか！ ：P 皆さんもこの章を楽しんでください！


	11. 友情の疑い

キャベンディッシュとダコタは現在、P.I.Gでの作業に少し時間を費やし、エイリアンのゴミを拾っています。キャベンディッシュはこれまで以上に興奮しているように見えますが、ほとんどの場合、興味深いことは何も起こっていません。彼はヒルデガルトと別のデートをすることを知っていますが、ダコタはそれについて本当に知らないので、彼はイギリス人の友人になぜそんなに幸せなのか尋ねるだけです。

「ねえキャブ、どうしてそんなに幸せなの？何か良いことが起こりましたか？」ダコタはキャベンディッシュに笑顔で尋ねます。

「ああ…それはただのことではありません。ヒルデガルトと私は明日別の日になります。実際、昨日とても大声で叫んだのはそのためです」キャベンディッシュは友人に良い知らせを伝え、ダコタは喜びと誇りを表明します。

「ねえ、それは素晴らしいキャベンディッシュです！今、あなたはマーティンがあなたに与えたそのアドバイスのすべてとあなたが知っているすべてを実際に適用することができますか？それらはいくつかの良いニュースです。だからあなたはとても幸せです」

「確かに、私はダコタにとても満足しています。明日が待ちきれません。今日は他のことに少し忙しいので、今日はあなたと一緒にオフィスに行くつもりはないでしょう。」

ダコタはキャベンディッシュの声明で混乱した眉を上げます。

「何を待つ？本当に？忙しいの？ダコタはキャベンディッシュとの計画を説明し、少しがっかりしているように聞こえますが、あなたと一緒に何か、おそらく中華料理を食べたかったのです。

「ああ…本当にごめんなさいダコタ…実は、あなたが先に進んで中華料理を少し注文してくれますが、あまり忙しくないので、できるだけ早く戻ってきます。私が戻ったら、オフィスで一緒に食事をすることができますね」キャベンディッシュは彼のタイムトラベル仲間に彼を慰めたい笑顔を与えます。そしてそれはうまくいきます、ダコタの表現はより良い気分にあるように見えて、そして彼自身を英国人に向けます。

「わかりました。それは私には良さそうなので、後でキャベンディッシュにお会いしましょう。ダコタは微笑んで中華料理店に向かい始め、キャベンディッシュはリラックスして自信を持ってため息をつき、静かに通りを歩きます。

彼はついに彼が見たかった場所に到着しました、そしてそれは男性のための巨大な衣料品店です。

キャベンディッシュがその場所に入り、それは非常に高価に見えますが、彼はまだ彼のP.I.Gユニフォームを使用しているので、歩く人は彼に睨みつけます。「こんにちは、どうすれば助けになりますか？」黒のスーツ、白のドレスシャツ、青いネクタイを使用している間、スリムな見た目の男がキャベンディッシュに近づきます。また、男は黒のズボン、黒の靴、ペンシルの口ひげで茶色の髪をなめらかにしています。ゲストの受け入れや洋服の購入に興味のある人の一人のようです。

「ああ、そうだ、あなたは私の服を選ぶのを手伝ってくれるかもしれない」キャベンディッシュは彼のいつものそしてとても丁寧な方法でその男に答える。

派手な見た目の男は、キャベンディッシュをトンとスーツのトンがある対応する通路に案内します。ネクタイ、アスコット、ベスト、ドレスシャツ、パンツ、さらにはさまざまなスタイルの帽子。キャベンディッシュは、この1つの店にある衣料品の品質、スタイル、量を見て、ただ畏敬の念を抱いています。しかし彼の目を引くのは、青いベスト、青い蝶ネクタイ、淡いブルーのパンツを備えた淡いブルーの燕尾服タキシードです。彼のような男性にとっては、光沢があり、きれいで、非常にシャープでスマートに見えます。「すみませんが…これは…？」キャベンディッシュはタキシードに近づき、触れたくなります。しかし、偶然に手を引き裂いたり、エイリアンのゴミの努力によって汚れたままにしたりしたくないので、彼は手を引っ込めます。

「ああ、これは私たちの完全に新しい夜の豪華なタキシードです、それは今日入ったばかりです、そしてあなたは非常に幸運です、あなたはそれのすべての栄光でそれを見る最初の人です、私たちは文字通り30分の展示の準備ができました部門の男性は笑顔で言い、素晴らしいタキシードを見て快適に感じています。イギリス人の男性はまだそれを見ていて、ヒルデガードとのデートのためにそれを手に入れたいと思っています。これはまさに彼が着たいものだからです。そのような特別な機会。

「大胆にお願いしたいのなら、このタキシードの値段はいくらですか？」キャベンディッシュは、この部門の労働者に良い印象を与えるために、できる限り礼儀正しく洗練されたものにしようとしています。キャベンディッシュが裕福であるか、非常に強力な家族から来ていると思うなら、彼はより良い治療を与えることができるかもしれません。」

「まあ、それは贅沢なものであり、すぐに値下げされることはありません。費用は999ドルです」

キャベンディッシュは値札に絶対にショックを受けましたが、彼はそれが何もないように見せるために彼が作ることができる最高の偽の顔で試み、笑顔を浮かべて鉛筆の口ひげの男に自分自身を向けます。

「へぇ、それは私のような紳士にとってはそれほど多くない、私はそれを良いサーと思う」"優秀な！それから私に従ってレジスターに行き、取引を完了します。完了すると、店員の1人がタキシードの準備をします。」

彼らはレジスターに向かって歩き始め、今キャベンディッシュはこの購入について考え直しています。

私はダコタにオフィス用の新しいものを手に入れ、実際のアパートを支払うためにお金を貯めようとすると約束しました…しかし…これまで以上にこれが必要です。ヒルデガルトと一緒にいたいと思います。そのための鍵となるだけでなく、適切な分離などのために十分なお金が得られるまで、もう少し待つことができると思います。たぶん大丈夫だろう…そうだね…？いいえ、キャベンディッシュを止めてください、あなたはもっと自信を持っている必要があります！もっと勇敢に！あなたはもっと危険を冒さなければなりません！ヒルデガルトが本当に私に恋をしたなら、私たちは結婚して一緒に去ることができるかもしれません、それは私がタイムトラベラーになることができなくても、私が少なくともヒルデガルトと一緒にいるであろう、別の生涯の夢が叶うでしょう…しかし…ダコタはどうですか？彼を一人にしたくないのですが、彼は私の親友です…私たちは一週間かそこら離れていましたが…そして彼は元気でした…多分…彼は元気かもしれません…これについては後で考えます…今のところ私はこの購入と明日の私の日付に焦点を当てます。すべてがうまくいくでしょう、より良いことが起こるでしょう、私はそれを知っています！

キャベンディッシュは自分の購入が正しい選択であると確信した後、レジスターでお金を支払います、そして彼は一人の従業員のようです、それは彼女の20代のように見えるとても素敵な女性です、彼女はキャベンディッシュの新しいタキシードがセットされたバッグを届けます笑い。「タキシード卿です。ご購入ありがとうございます。とても素敵な一日をお過ごしください」彼女の笑顔は幸せと満足を放ち、キャベンディッシュは彼女に同じ感情を示しています。

「どうして、お嬢様、そしてここで働いている人たちにも感謝します。もし私がこの口径の他のものを購入する必要があるなら、私はできる限りここに来るようにしますので、みなさん、こんにちは」

キャベンディッシュは店の人々に別れを告げ、彼のオフィスに向かい始めます。ダコタはそこで待っているに違いありません。キャベンディッシュが彼と一緒にキャベンディッシュのお気に入りの食事の1つを食べることに興奮しています。

彼は実際にはとても焦り、携帯電話でキャベンディッシュにメッセージを送ります

「ねえキャブ、あなたはほとんどあなたのもので終わりましたか？私はすべての準備ができています、そして私はただあなたを待っています」

キャベンディッシュはメッセージに微笑んで応答します。

「はい、ダコタ、私はそれらのことで終わりました、実際、私はちょうどそこに向かっていたので、私は数分であなたと一緒にいます」

"はい！"ダコタはオフィスで大声で叫び、彼の友人が数分で彼と一緒に食事をするようになることを嬉しく思います。しかし、彼は少しの間未来について考え始めます。うーん…ご存知のように、キャベンディッシュがヒルデガルトと仲良くなった場合、どうなるのだろうかと思い始めています。私たちはまだたむろしますか？そして、一般的に友達になりますか？彼はまだ私と一緒にゴミ収集として働きたいのでしょうか、それとも彼は分岐してヒルデガルトの基準を守ろうとするのでしょうか？いや、それは起こりえない、私たちは何年も前から友達だった！彼は本当に私を放っておかないでしょう？つまり、私は彼の命を何度も救ってきました、そして彼はこれを知っています、私は彼のために多くのものを犠牲にしました。だから彼はまだ私の友達になるだろうと私は確信している、彼は今ここに来て、基本的に私と一緒に中華料理とすべてのもので夕食をとる！私はすべてがうまくいくと確信しています…彼がここに行く途中で死ぬのでなければ…または…彼は私が失礼で失礼な頻度が好きではない…そしてヒルデガルトに私を残します…

「ノックノック」キャベンディッシュが到着し、ドアを開けたばかりなので冗談めかしてノックノックと言っています。

「それで、あなたはそのおいしい中華料理ダコタを食べる準備ができていますか？」シルクハットをかぶった男は、サングラスの友人に尋ねます。彼は深く考えていましたが、それから飛び出しました。

「ああ、そうそう、私は準備ができている」彼は非常に迅速に答え、笑顔で心配事を隠そうとします。

「えーと…ダコタ、大丈夫ですか？」キャベンディッシュは、デートが始まるたびにサプライズになりたいので、高価なタキシードでバッグを隠し始めます。ダコタはとても興奮しているようで、今は心配して気が散っているように見えるので、混乱しているように見えます。

「ええ、私は元気です。私はいくつかのことを考えていました。重要なことは何もありません。ここに中華料理があります」ダコタは絵や手紙のように中華料理でバッグを引き出します。

ダコタはセサミチキンをゴマソースでいっぱいにし、キャベンディッシュはブロッコリーと牛肉とエビのチャーハンを手に入れます。

二人とも食事を始め、食事をしながら遊び心のあるおしゃべりを始め、楽しい時間を過ごします。

「それで、私がピラナでいっぱいのその水に落ちることになるだろうとあなたに言ったときを覚えていますか？」

「はいはい、覚えています」

「まあ、私を追いかけていたトラは、岩につまずいて水に飛び込んできました。彼らは生きたまま彼を食べて、漫画のように、彼が骸骨としてそこに浮かんでいるのを見ました。ピラニアのただのおなら！」

"何！？"両方とも大声で笑い始め、キャベンディッシュはトラを丸ごと食べた後に一部のピラニアが鼓腸したとは信じられません。ダコタはおならのユーモアが大好きで、より明るい視点で状況を把握しました。

「水からの小さな泡が底から出てくるのを見ただけで、サラウンドステレオが音そのものを演奏しているように聞こえました。陽気でした！」ダコタの目はたくさんの笑い声から流れ始め、キャベンディッシュにも同じことが起こります。彼らは今、本当に楽しんでいます。

「良い天国…私は何年もそんなに大笑いしていません…それはすべて、私をいくつかのピラナから救うためだけに、とてもクレイジーでした…あなたは本当に特別なダコタです」英国人は彼の友人に感謝の気持ちを表し、幸福。

「ああ、それはキャベンディッシュではありませんでしたが…私はあなたに聞きたかったのです…私たちは…それでも友達になるつもりですか？ヒルデガルト・ワークスがうまくいったとしても、私たちはまだこのようにぶらぶらしているでしょう？」ダコタは少し恥ずかしい笑顔で友達に尋ねますが、彼が今話した話にまだ喜びを感じており、キャベンディッシュが彼らがまだ友達になると言うことを期待しています。

「もちろんダコタ！それは決して変わらないでしょう、私たちは何があっても友達であり続けます、私はいつでもこのような瞬間をすぐに逃したくありません。今日はこんなに楽しい時間を過ごせるとは思っていませんでした。一緒にいるといつも大笑いしますが、今日は…ちょっと特別な感じで、理由はわかりませんが、写真を撮りたいです。本当にいい時期だと思いますよね？」キャベンディッシュは、基本的に食事を終えて、机から立ち上がると述べています。ダコタは微笑んで応答します：

"絵！？うん！やってみましょう！今日はとても幸せなので、私も同じように感じます。ばかげたポーズか何かでやってみましょう！」

キャベンディッシュはその概念にうなずき、ダコタは鼻と耳にいくつかの中国の棒を刺します。キャベンディッシュはシルクハットを脱いで中国のフードボックスを頭に置き、空であることを確認してからそうします。非常にばかげた写真。"チーズ！"

彼らはキャベンディッシュの電話で写真を撮ることができます。彼は写真をダコタ語に送って、両方が一緒に写真を保持し、同時に写真を見ながらお互いに笑顔になるようにします。

数分で、彼らは中華料理から残ったものを投げてしまい、机の中で頭を休ませて寝る準備をします。

「ねえキャベンディッシュ…おやすみなさい」ダコタはパートナーを見ながら言います。

「おやすみダコタ、そして良い夢を持って」キャベンディッシュは笑顔で応え、彼は立ち寄ります。

その間、ダコタはキャベンディッシュとの友情を考えて、眠ろうとして数分苦労します。彼はため息をつき、頭の中で考えます。

男…私は本当に、私たちの友情が終わらないことを本当に望んでいます…私はいつもキャベンディッシュととても楽しい時間を過ごしています、私はこれを終わらせたくありません、しかし…私は思う…それは終わらないでしょう、少なくともまだ。ええ…そうなるでしょう…

男は考えを終わらせることができず、また、ニヤニヤした顔をして、今日を幸せに感じて、立ち去ってしまいます。

しかし不思議に思う…彼らの友情は本当に続くのだろうか？

  
  


ノート：

キャベンディッシュとダコタが一緒に夕食をとってそのセグメントを書くのはとても楽しかったし、喜びでした。話はそれほど面白くありませんでしたが、私にとっては書くのが楽しいので、皆さんが私と同じように楽しんだことを願っています。それを書く:)


	12. 女性とのデート

したがって、この章の長さは大幅に飛躍したので、もっと読む準備をしてください。これらの章のほとんどは長さが長くなります。だから、それらの目で準備し、それらをあまり疲れさせないでくださいo.o

（その他の注意事項については、章の終わりを参照してください。）

いよいよキャベンディッシュとヒルデガルトは別の日になります、そしてキャベンディッシュはそれを知っているので、彼は自分自身を準備します、彼はいつもシャワーを浴びに行くホテルの鏡で自分自身で話す練習をします、そこでダコタもシャワーを浴びますがまったく別の部屋。

「こんにちはヒルデガルト、あなたは今晩絶対にゴージャスに見えます、あなたは私と一緒に素晴らしい時間を過ごしたいですか？」キャベンディッシュはスピーチの最後の部分に反応し、否定で首を横に振る。 「いやいやいや、それは厄介に聞こえます！コート、ベスト、帽子を部屋のベッドに置いているので、彼は鏡で自分自身を見ながら、その間はシャツとネクタイだけを使って、シンクで手を支えています。

「キャベンディッシュをまとめてください。ぎこちなく不気味である必要はありません。彼女がそうしているからではなく、自然にあなたを好きになるべきです。集中する必要があります…」ストレスや緊張すると心が混乱することを知っているので、心からではなく心から考えながら深呼吸をします。

「こんにちはヒルデガルト、あなたは今晩絶対にゴージャスに見えます、私たちは行きましょうか？私はあなたのニーズを満たすために最善を尽くします。あなたのような美しくて貴重な女性はバラのように扱われるに値するからです。」キャベンディッシュはそれらのことを言った後、彼自身に顔を赤らめ、彼は少し船外に出たと感じます、でもそれでもとてもロマンチックでした。

「へぇ…ちょっと良かったけど、ちょっとロマンチックすぎると思う…そんな感じかもしれないけど、やってみようかな」キャベンディッシュは服を手に取り、着替えながら部屋から出て行く。燕尾服、ベスト、シルクハットを身に着けています。

しばらくすると、まだ本当に眠そうなダコタを見ることができます。実際、完全に剃るのを忘れていて、少しひげを生やしています。

「ねえ…キャベンディッシュ…」ダコタはキャベンディッシュに手を振っている間あくびをし、代わりにキャベンディッシュは彼のパートナーに不満を抱きます。

「うーん…ダコタダコタダコタ、自分を見てください。いつもより悪く見えます。完全に剃っていませんでした。まだ少しひげが残っています。」

「目が覚めたばかり…オフィスで髭を剃る…」キャベンディッシュを後ろから追い出そうとしているように、彼は不平を言って噴き出します。

「ふむ、早くやろうとしないと、仕事に遅れるだろう」英国人は彼の見下すようなまぶしさと口調で言います。やがてダコタは身をかがめ、二人とも朝食をとり、仕事に行く。今日は異常なことは何も起こらず、太陽が沈み始めています。

「うわー…今回は拾うゴミがたくさんありましたが、少なくともキャベンディッシュで終わりましたか？」サングラスをかけた男は、最後のゴミ袋をP.I.G.のビンに投げ込んだ後、額から汗を拭いているイギリス人の友人に言います。

「うーん…はい、ダコタは終わりました。いよいよ完成です」

"はい！さて、私たちはオフィスに行って何か食べるものを手に入れるべきですか？ダコタは同僚と一緒に食事をすることにワクワクし始めたので、同僚に話しましたが、キャベンディッシュは彼に今日何をしなければならないかを思い出させます。

「ダコタはできません。ヒルデガルトとのデートを覚えていますか？」

「ああ…ええ、それを忘れてしまいました…お土産を持ってきてくれませんか？ハハ」ダコタは冗談を言ってみましたが、残念ながらそれは横ばいになりました。キャベンディッシュは感動しない表情で彼を見て、またイライラします。

"本当に？"

「ごめんなさい…あれは着陸しなかったんですか？」

「着陸する代わりに、太陽系を一周して、土星の環に引っかかってしまったとしましょう。」

痛い、それは本当にひどいものでした。ダコタは冗談に少し殴られますが、キャベンディッシュはダコタを元気づける考えを持ってしまいます。

「ダコタさん、考えていた…何か特別なものを見たいですか？」

"何か特別なもの？ダコタは今、好奇心をそそり、キャベンディッシュが何を指しているのか疑問に思っています。彼は、キャベンディッシュが彼にいくつかのワークアウトツールなどを手に入れたのではないかと考えています。

「はい、オフィスに行きましょう。そこでお見せします」キャベンディッシュは自信を持ってにやにや笑いながら言い、その後、二人ともオフィスに向かって歩き始めます。

ああ、それがどうなるか楽しみです。新しいブレンダーになるかもしれませんし、ウェイトもスポーツウェアもあるかもしれません。キャベンディッシュが私のようなトラックスーツを着るのを見たいです。あるいは、VHSテープやDVDなど、特別な演習を行ったものを手に入れたのかもしれません。新しいアパートなどを手に入れたという紙かもしれません。ワクワクしすぎです！

ダコタは、キャベンディッシュの特別なことが何であるかを考え、知りたいと思っています。彼は焦り、少し早く歩き始めます。幸い、キャベンディッシュは追いついて、ダコタの興奮に気づきます。

「気になるダコタを感じますか？」キャベンディッシュは、彼が彼と一緒に歩いているとき、笑顔で彼のパートナーに尋ねます。

「ええ、少し、あなたは私をその驚きにとても興奮させています、私はできるだけ早くオフィスに行きたいです」

「ダコタは大丈夫です、もうすぐそこにいます。彼らがその場所に近づいているので、彼は驚きが今すぐ起こるだろうと再確認します。

数分後、キャベンディッシュはオフィスへの扉を開き、ダコタに頭を向けます。

"私たちはここにいる！さて、私が何かを明らかにする前に、私はあなたにあなたの目を覆って欲しいですか？」「目を覆って！？あなたは私をさらに興奮させています！」ダコタは大きな笑みを浮かべて目を覆い、もう待つことができず、キャベンディッシュはダコタの極端な喜びと好奇心に暖かく微笑んでいます。彼は高級タキシードをバッグから取り出して装着を開始し、もう一度髪をなめらかにし、口ひげを磨き、全体的にきれいでスマートで派手な見た目にします。

「ダコタ、目を開けろ！」

ダコタは目を覆い、キャベンディッシュを非常に高価で豪華でとても美しいタキシードで見ます。彼の表情は少し変わりますが、彼の友人がこの鋭く壮大な顔をしているのを見て、彼はまだ非常に興奮していますが、それが彼が考えていたもののどれでもなかったことに少しがっかりしています。

"ああすごい！キャベンディッシュ、あなたは素晴らしく見えます！その色は本当にあなたに合っています、あなたは億万長者のように見えます！いつ手に入れたの！？」ダコタはまだキャベンディッシュのタキシードに驚いているように見えますが、彼はプライド、フィネス、クラスの表現を持っています。

「昨日このタキシードを手に入れました。ラッキーだったので、店で見たのは私だけでした。店員さんはとても親切で親切でした。本当にいい瞬間だったので、デートする前に見てもらいたいと思いました。親友に新しい服を見せることができて嬉しかったので、優しい笑顔で応えてくれました。

ダコタも微笑んでいるようですが、少し心配です。

「見た目は素晴らしいですが…キャベンディッシュにいくらかかりましたか…？」

「ええと…少し高額でした…でもそれだけの価値はありましたね。

「キャベンディッシュ…」キャベンディッシュは罪悪感を感じてため息をつき、口を開いてダコタに値段を告げる。

「それは…」彼が価格を言うことができる前に、彼は彼の電話でヒルデガルトから電話を受ける。

キャベンディッシュはすぐに電話に出て、ヒルデガルトの声を聞きます。

"こんにちは？キャベンディッシュ？」

「こんにちはヒルデガルト、あなたが呼んだ驚きは、すべて大丈夫ですか？」キャベンディッシュは、彼女の電話の目的が何であるかわからないので、女性に尋ねます。

「ああ、私は完全に元気です、それはただそれだけです…私たちは再び別の詳細を忘れました。それは私たちがレストランで自分自身を見るであろう時間でした」

キャベンディッシュは目を広げ、その後、フェイスパームを行います。

"あなたが正しいです！私たちはそれを忘れていました、まあ、ヒルデガルトにとって何が良いでしょうか？」

「まあ、レストランの場所を送ってほしいと言ったのに、自分で探してしまい、到着するまでに1時間かかるのでよろしいですか？」

「絶対に、実際、それは私が徒歩でそこに着くのにかかる時間と同じくらいの時間になるでしょう」

"本当に？それは完璧です、それなら、私たちは1時間でお互いに会うでしょう、さようなら！」ヒルデガルトは電話を掛けます。

「マジで？日付の時間を設定するのを忘れましたか？」ダコタは彼の日付の別の詳細を忘れたために彼のパートナーを叱る。

「彼女はダコタのことも忘れていました。お互いに会うことに興奮しすぎて、重要なことを忘れてしまいました。とにかく、私はこれにわくわくしています。後でお会いしましょう。私はレストランに出かける必要があります。さもないと間に合いません。」キャベンディッシュは歩き始め、彼が去ることができる前に、去るためにドアを開けます、しかし、ダコタは英国人が出かける前に最後のことを述べます。

「ほら、あなたが戻ってきたとき、私たちはそのスーツについて話さなければならないでしょう、あなたはそのキャベンディッシュを手に入れましたか？」ダコタは、腕を組んで眉をひそめ、子供たちの説明を求めている親に少し似た口調で言います。

キャベンディッシュは敗北のためにため息をつき、次のように答えます。

「結構です…後で話します、後でダコタに会いましょう」

「さようなら」

キャベンディッシュはオフィスを出てドアを閉めます。ダコタはまだ腕を組んでいて、イライラしているようです。

「キャベンディッシュ…あなたはそれにいくら費やしましたか？この女性にどれだけ夢中になっていますか？」ダコタは頭から考えることができず、友人が自分のお金をどのように使っているかを本当に心配していて、助けたいと思っていますが、キャベンディッシュがどれだけのお金を使ったかわからない場合、彼は本当に補うことができません計画、彼は待つつもりです、しかしキャベンディッシュが戻ってくるとき、彼はダコタの声を大声ではっきりと聞くつもりです。

一方、キャベンディッシュは午後8時に美しい夜を歩き、光と良い雰囲気に満ちた通りを見ています。

「ああクラッカー…通りは…とても活気にあふれているので、こんなにライトアップされているのを見たことがありません。たくさんの人が笑顔で歩いているだけで、今夜は月がとても明るく輝いています…本当に特別な気分です。そして、このスーツでそれはさらにそうなるでしょう。私はただそれを感じることができます」

自信に満ちたキャベンディッシュは、ズボンのポケットの中で両手で話すことを決心し、クラスと区別を持って自分自身を見せます。他の女性の何人かでさえ彼を見ることができ、畏敬の念と驚きで彼を見つめるだけです。キャベンディッシュはそれに気づき、頭を彼らに向けます。

「こんばんは」

女性たちはさらに感動し、比喩的に溶け始め、一目惚れして床に落ちます。

しかし、キャベンディッシュはそれらに興味がなく、彼のルートを続けています。 50分後、彼は予想よりも早くレストランに到着することができ、警備員が非常に背が高く筋肉質で立っているのが見えます。

「こんばんは」キャベンディッシュは警備員に自分を向けます。

「…こんにちは…」男は非常に深い声で言い、支配と力を主張し、キャベンディッシュは男の声に少し圧倒され、話し続けます。

"ええと？あなたのような警備員がいて、背が高く、強く、動かせない物体である石の決意を持って、このレストランは素晴らしいとすでに感じています！」

キャベンディッシュは男に褒め言葉を与え、警備員はかすかな笑顔を与え、すぐに彼の深刻な眉をひそめます。

「それはあなたにとってとてもいいことですが、あなたが入るつもりなら、そうしてください」

「ああ、まだそれができないのではないかと思います。他の誰かを待っています」

「最初に入って、その人が中にいるのを待つことをお勧めします。この辺りで強盗や誘拐の事件が何度もありました。それが私がそもそもここにいる理由です。」

キャベンディッシュの表現は、リラックスしたものから少し恐れるものへと変化します。

「本当に？」

"うん"

「じゃあ、すぐに入るよ。親切な言葉をありがとうございます」

キャベンディッシュは警備員が彼に言ったことを少し恐れて入り、シャンデリアがたくさんあるように見えるレストランの内部を見ます。とても広々とした店で、誰もが食事をするための主な家具としてソファがあり、食事をする人はほとんどのレストランよりも高級であるように見えます。キャベンディッシュと同じくらい高価なタキシードを着ている人もいれば、女性もいます。ほとんどすべての衣類と、非常に手入れの行き届いたあごひげ、口ひげを生やした男性、そしてたくさんの化粧をした女性のためのシルク。キャベンディッシュはこれらすべての光景を見て、1920年代のアンティーク映画に出演していると感じています。「ああ…1マイル離れたところからこれらの人々から来る贅沢とクラスを感じることができます…私はこの環境に収まることができるでしょうか…？私は本当にそう願っています…」

キャベンディッシュは空いているソファに座ってヒルデガルトが到着するのを待ちます。彼はアイデアを思いつき、すぐにヒルデガルトにテキストメッセージを送り始めます。

「ヒルデガルト、思ったより早くレストランに着きました。すでにソファに座っているので、入ってみてください。」

「オーケー、キャベンディッシュありがとう」

キャベンディッシュは、デートのこの詳細を忘れなかったことに満足して微笑んでいます。

ヒルデガルトが到着するのを待っている間、ウェイトレスは注文を受ける準備ができている小さなノートを手に持って彼に近づきます。

「こんばんは、今夜は何をしますか？」

彼女がテーブルのメニューに合図している間、女性はキャベンディッシュに尋ねます。「こんにちは、ミス、もう数分待つことができますか？私は誰かを待っていたので、その人がまだここにいない間は失礼で注文したくありませんでした。」

「お詫び申し上げます。もしあなたが私を必要としているなら、ただ私を呼んでみてください。それでも、私は数分ごとにあなたをチェックしようとします。」

「オーケー、ありがとうございます」イギリス人男性は彼女に暖かい笑顔を見せ、ウェイトレスも彼に笑顔を与え、その後彼女は別の場所に行き、キャベンディッシュが待っている間、彼は昨日ダコタと一緒に撮った写真を見て、また広い彼の顔にニヤニヤ。

「私は実際に中華料理の箱を頭に乗せました、私は何を考えていましたか？」彼は、そのフードボックスを頭に乗せて、まだ微笑んでいることをからかって、彼の目はダコタに切り替わると言います。

「ダコタ…約束します。私が言った新しいことをすべて私たちに伝えます。彼は写真を見つめていると、目を離してホテルの入り口を見て、ヒルデガルトがその場所に到着しているのを見つけました。

"彼女はそこだ！ヒルデガルト！」キャベンディッシュは立ち上がった状態でヒルデガルトに話しかけ、ヒルデガルトを見つけてスウィットフライで彼に向かって歩きます。

「キャベンディッシュ！私はとても嬉しいです…あなた…」彼女はキャベンディッシュの新しい服をじっと見つめ、その光景に当惑しました。

「キャベンディッシュ…見た目…すごい…あのタキシードは本当にあなたにぴったりで、色もとても素敵です！」

キャベンディッシュは彼女に微笑み、彼女の褒め言葉に顔を赤らめる。

「ああ…ヒルデガルト…驚かされることは何もない…ちょっと待って…」キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトについて何かに気づき、何かが違う…

「ヒルデガルト、あなたは実際にモールで見た服を使っていますか？」それは確かに彼、ダコタとヒルデガルトが見た暗いアクセントのある同じ青いドレスです。

「はい、私はそれを買うことができるのに十分なお金を持っていてとても幸せでした、そしてまあ…私は最高の服を着たいと思っていました、そして私はこれを私の最高だと思います。しかし、あなたはそのスーツをとてもかっこよく見せます…それは素晴らしいです、そしてあなたはいつもより全体的に良く見えます、そしてあなたはすでに非常に鋭くて賢い見た目の男です。」

「ヒルデガルトお願いします…あなたは私を恥ずかしく思っています、私はそれほど格好良くありません」二人はただお互いを喜んで見つめ、今まで感じたことのない何かを感じます。キャベンディッシュは本当にそれを心に感じており、ヒルデガルトを本当に愛しており、ヒルデガルトも同じように感じているのではないかと疑っています。

「ああ、すみません、とても…気が散って、あなたが座るのを手伝うのを忘れました」キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトの手をとても優しくつかみ、彼女がソファに座るのを手伝います。

「なぜ、キャベンディッシュに感謝します」彼女はキャベンディッシュに柔らかいニヤニヤを与え、口ひげを生やした男がヒルデガルトのそばに座ります。

「それで…ヒルデガルト、あなたはこの間ずっと何をすることになったのですか？私たちは実際に1か月間話をしませんでした。何が起こったのか、なぜここに戻るのにそれほど時間がかかったのかを知りたいと思っています。」

ヒルデガルトの笑顔は少し消え、キャベンディッシュに説明する準備が整います。

「ええと…本格的な戦争が起こるのを止めなければなりませんでした。なぜなら、その戦争は本当に起こる必要がなかったからです…それは将来の戦争でした、そして…」彼女はそこで起こったことを思い出しながら彼女の話を止めます。彼女はただ彼のレイズに悲しみと取り乱した表情をしているようだ。

「私は…とても多くの…多くの人々の死体…子供…動物…夫…妻…異星人の生命体さえ…それで、私たちは時間を遡ってそれが起こらないようにしなければなりませんでした、幸いにも私たちは成功しました、しかしそれはそうではありませんそれらの思い出を奪う…それは本当にひどいものでした」

「良い天国…ヒルデガルトごめんなさい…あなたに聞いてもお詫びします…あのつらい思い出を覚えておく必要はありません…」キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトに21世紀を訪れるのになぜそんなに時間がかかったのかと尋ねた罪を感じます。ヒルデガルトの気分を良くするために。

「まあ…そのすべてからの脱却は、少なくともあなたはあなたの任務で成功することができたということであり、そして誰もその戦争で傷つけられなかったということです。英国人男性は女性に安らぎと理解に満ちた笑顔を与え、ヒルデガルトはこれを見て自分の笑顔を取り戻します。

「キャベンディッシュに感謝します…私がそれらの感情を乗り越えるのを助けるために私はそのようないくつかの言葉が必要だったと思います…あなたはあなたが思っているよりも言葉ではるかに優れています」

「へへ…ヒルデガルトありがとう」

キャベンディッシュがヒルデガルトに感謝した直後、ウェイトレスは再びキャベンディッシュの命令を受ける準備ができているように見えます。

「こんにちは、あなたが待っていた人が到着したようです」彼女はヒルデガルトに微笑みかけ、ボンネットを身に着けている女性は笑顔で応えます。

「確かに、彼女の名前はヒルデガルトです、そしてまあ…彼女は私にとって特別な人です」彼は優しくヒルデガルトを見ます。「ああ…あなたもキャベンディッシュにとって特別な存在ですが、とにかく注文する準備ができていると思います」

"優秀な！二人は何を持っているの？」

どちらもメニューを見ていて、キャベンディッシュは本当に魚料理の気分です。

「バスフィッシュとアーティチョークのサラダを食べます」

一方、ヒルデガルトは予想外の何かを注文しているようです。

「ゴルゴンゾーラソースのステーキをいただきます」

「完璧です、あなたの夕食はすぐに準備ができています」女性は去って台所に向かいます。しかし、キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトが注文したばかりのものにアピールしているようです。

"ステーキ？私はあなたが…菜食主義者のヒルデガルトになるだろうと思った」

「私は花や動物が大好きですが、それでも美味しいステーキや豚肉を楽しむことができます。それは利己的で逆効果ですが、とにかく私たち人間はそのようではありませんか？」

「それは本当です、それはただ予想外のヒルデガルトでした。あなたが楽しんでくれることをとてもうれしく思いますが、それが私が人生をどうあるべきか、自分自身を幸せにし、他の人を幸せにすることができるようにするためです…そしてあなた…あなたは私を本当に幸せにすることができます…」

ペアはお互いを見るのをやめません、彼らはお互いに魅力的な魅力を感じます、彼らはそれについてそれほど明白ではないように、彼らはそれをできるだけ隠したいと思っています、しかしそれはますます難しくなり始めています。幸いなことに、彼らは立ち止まって、数分前に到着したばかりなので、食べ物を食べながら、自分自身についてさらにいくつかのことについて話し合うことができます。「ヒルデガルトの前にこれを言ったことはないと思いますが、私が実際にコンサートピアノを弾いていたことを知っていましたか？」

「コンサートピアノ？それが私のお気に入りの楽器です！えーと…それを聞くことに関しては、私はいつも劇場で演劇に行き、誰かがメロディーを演奏するのを聞くのが好きでした。それはとても特別でユニークでした…誰もが独自のスタイルを持っていました、それは素晴らしかったです」

キャベンディッシュは、コンサートピアノがヒルデガルトのお気に入りの楽器になるとは思っていなかったので、驚いて笑いました。

「それは本当にあなたの好きな楽器ですか？」

「はい、本当に大好きです」

「うーん…いつか覚えているかもしれない作品をお見せできるかもしれませんが、トップレイを使ってから数年経ちますので、少し錆びているかもしれません」そして、どこからともなく、彼らは同じレストランでピアノを聞くことができます。コーナーの1つでは、お互いを見ることに集中し、自分たちがとる席だけを見ることに集中していたため、以前は気づいていませんでした。

「それは…」キャベンディッシュは畏敬の念と不信感を抱いています。

「キャベンディッシュ…あなたはそれをプレイする必要があります！これは、素晴らしい音楽を作るチャンスです！」

「ヒルデガルト…久しぶりです…それができるかどうかさえわかりません…」

「キャベンディッシュしてください、あなたはあなたが思っているよりもはるかに能力があります、どうぞ、何かをプレイしてみてください！曲を演奏しようとしている人に、チャンスがあれば聞いてみよう！」

キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトの願いを認め、今では二人ともピアノを弾いている人のところまで歩いて行きます。

"はい？"男は、本当の理由もなく活動が中断されていると感じて、真剣な口調でペアに尋ねます。

「こんばんは…私は…何かお聞きしたかったのですが…今夜ピアノを弾いてもらえませんか？」キャベンディッシュは男にピアノを預けるように要求しようとしますが、男は眉をひそめ、反発します。

"何！？私もあなたのことを知りません、そして私はレストランのスタッフに雇われました、それが起こる可能性は少しもありません。」

ヒルデガルトは男の答えにあまり満足しておらず、反応します。

「お願いします、これは一生に一度のチャンスかもしれません、私の…ここの友人は楽器を演奏するこのような機会を二度と得ることができませんでした、お願いします、お願いします」ヒルデガルトは嘆願するように手をつないでいます、残念ながら男は一度拒否します再び。

「申し訳ありませんが、それはできません。できません」

"お願いします？"ヒルデガルトの顔は、キャベンディッシュがピアノの構造、頑丈さ、全体的な気を散らしている様子を見ているため、その男だけが見ることができるより不穏なものに変わります。

ヒルデガルトの表情は貧しい男を恐れさせます、彼は今、歯とすべてのような女性の受動的な攻撃的な笑顔を恐れています…何かが彼女に台無しにされています…「オーケーオーケーオーケーオーケー男は基本的に施設から脱出し、女性を完全に怖がり、顔を変えて喜びを発揮します。

"わーい！これで、ピアノのキャベンディッシュを弾くことができます！」

「ああ…それは素晴らしいヒルデガルトです、ありがとう…私は今インスピレーションを得ていると思います…実際、あなたは私のそばに座りたいですか？何も演奏する必要はありません、ただ…歌詞付きの曲を思い出したので、一緒に歌うために」

"本当に？歌うのが楽しみです！キャベンディッシュでやろう！」彼女は長い椅子に座り、キャベンディッシュも同じことをします。彼はピアノにあった音符をつかむことができ、紙を裏返し、空白に曲の歌詞を書きます。

「これは少し即興のヒルデガルトになるので、曲に合わせて適切に調整する必要がありますか？」

"大丈夫！雄大な音楽を作ろう！」

キャベンディッシュは簡単に音符を弾き始め、幸運にもピアノを弾く感覚と調律を持っています。ヒルデガルトを見て、女性に歌詞を歌い始めるように合図しようと頭を下げます。彼女は喉をすっきりさせ、そうし始めます。

「旅程、ガイド、議題、計画を求めて私を見ないでください」

「すべてを恣意的に保ち、すべてを手に入れましょう」

その後、キャベンディッシュはヒルデガードと一緒に次の曲を歌うことにしました。彼も一緒に歌いたいので、彼は本当に音楽が全身に流れているのを感じ、自分自身が進むのを抑えることができません。

「ねえ、私たちはあなたがやりたいことを何でもすることができます、公園、美術館またはそのレストラン、ほうれん草とチーズのクロワッサンがあるレストランの周りに歩いて行くか、または私たちはすべてのさりげなく冷やすことができます」

二人とも声を合わせて、頬から頬へと諦めない笑顔で次の詩を歌い合います。「スケジュールを確認してください。差し迫ったことは何もありません。対処する必要のあるやることリストには何もありません。その日の進行状況のようです。何もすることはありません。」

今、彼らは完全に一斉に、できるだけ声を出さずに歌っています。

「いじり、いじり、ただいじり」

彼らは歌を終える前に、お互いを非常に注意深く見つめ、最後の文を歌います。

「いじり回すだけ…」

歌の中にいくつかの非正統的な表現があっても、大衆はそれに恋をし、ペアを称賛します。

「ありがとう、ありがとう、お願いします…あなたはとても親切です、私たちはこれに値しません」キャベンディッシュは立ち上がって、もう一度達成されたと感じながら、謙虚さを示したいと思って、設立から賞賛を受けます。

「それは誰もが何でもなかった、私たちはただ心で歌いたかったのです！ありがとうございました！"ヒルデガルトは、彼女が賞賛を愛していることを示し、彼女の尊敬と感謝を示しています。さらに数分の賞賛の後、二人はテーブルに戻り、食事を終え続けます。

「この低音はとてもおいしいです…私はこの料理を注文したのでとても幸せです、それはとても新鮮で柔らかいです」

"ええと？あなたはあなたがピアノを弾いたことを私に明らかにしましたが、私も何かを明らかにしなければなりません。私は料理コンテストに勝つことができたので、私は料理の専門家でもあります。」

「ああ、それはヒルディアードですか？キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトの料理を試してみたいと思っているので、ヒルデガルトの声明に興奮して応えます。

「ねぇねぇ、たぶん今週中に何か特別なものを作ってみようかな」彼女はいつかキャベンディッシュのために料理したいとかわいく笑う。

時が経ち、食事を終えることができます。

「それは美味しかったです…このレストランは本当に素晴らしいです…私が私たちのデートのためにこれを選んだことをとてもうれしく思います」

「確かに、ステーキはジューシーで柔らかくするのにちょうどいいところにありました…今は家に帰る時間だと思います。もう少し遅いです。午後11時です。」

キャベンディッシュは自分の時計をチェックし、実際に午後11時であることを確認します。

「ああ…本当に午後11時です…まあ、請求書を頼みましょう」キャベンディッシュはウェイトレスに自分を向け、こう言います。

"お嬢！請求書を頂けますか？」女性はうなずき、数分で請求書を持って到着します。「それは…90ドル…それは2皿しかないのにかなりです…」キャベンディッシュは、まっすぐにお金を使い果たして、残りのお金をすべて払わない限り、60ドルしか支払うことができないので、心配しているようです。 100ドルのように。

「キャベンディッシュ、心配しないで、私はそれのためにプレーします」ヒルデガルトは笑顔で噴き出します。

"何！？しかし、ヒルデガルト、私はあなたにそのすべてを自分で支払うことを許すことができなかったでしょう！」

「このドレスを手に入れた後でも、まだたくさんのお金が残っているので、心配しないでください。どうか、これをさせてください」

キャベンディッシュは不安で心配そうな顔をしているだけで、ヒルデガルトにすべてを払ってほしくないのです。

「ヒルデガルト、私は50ドルを入れます、そしてあなたは40ドルを入れることができます、私たちは問題なく請求書を共有することができます」

「キャベンディッシュ、お願いします、あなたのためにこれをさせてください、あなたはピアノでその美しい歌を演奏することになりました、そしてあなたは私に一緒に歌わせさえしました、それは私があなたのためにできる最低のことです」

キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトを見るだけです。ヒルデガルトは本当に自分と彼で支払いたいと思っているようです。ヒルデガルトの決心した目を見て、彼は認めます。

「わかりました…それなら先に進むことができます。しかし、私はこれを二度と起こさせません。私はあなたを招待しました、そしてそれはすべての代償を払うのは私でなければなりません」

「ははは、大丈夫キャベンディッシュ」彼女はウェイトレスにお金を与えることになり、今では二人ともレストランを出て、もう少し一緒に歩き始めます。「今日は…ヒルデガルトにとって本当に特別な日でした…私と一緒にこのデートに来てくれてありがとう…」キャベンディッシュは自分の手を握ることができず、ヒルデガルトの手をそっと握ってしまいます。

「私にとってもキャベンディッシュ…今はこれ以上幸せになることはできませんでした…これまで誰かとこれほど満足し、幸せで、リラックスしたことはありませんでした…ただ感じます…今あなたにとってとても特別な何か…もう隠すことはできません…私…愛してるキャベンディッシュ…」ヒルデガルトの顔は一瞬で真っ赤になり、イギリス人への愛情を示し、トマトのように赤くなるのと同じ気持ちを味わう。

「ヒル…ヒルデガルト…私…私はかなり前から同じように感じていました…しかし…私はそれを私たち二人にとって自然に感じたかったのです…私ももう隠れ続けることはできません…私もあなたを愛しています…」

ふたりが近づき、腰を掴み、唇でキスをし、ついに愛を固め、愛を中心とした関係を築く瞬間がやってきました。

月明かりの下でキスをしている間、彼らはまた、お互いの背中に腕を置き、一緒に交差し、瞬間の毎秒を楽しんでいます。

最終的に、彼らのキスは終わり、ペアはお互いを見つめます。

「まあ…キャベンディッシュに行かなくちゃいけない、すぐに会いましょう、約束します、お互いにもっと会える…これまで以上に、気をつけて」行く前に、彼女は一撃でキスをします彼女の口から彼女の手に来る風の。

タキシードを持った男はさよならを振って、信じられないまま通りに立っています。

「私は…やった…彼女は私を愛している…彼女は…実際に私を愛している…」キャベンディッシュは両手を合わせ、目から涙を流し始める。これはキャベンディッシュがこれまでで最も幸せだった。彼の人生のこの瞬間から何も奪うことはありません、そして彼はそれを知っています。

彼はついにヒルデガルトの心を征服しました。

  
  
  


ノート：

この章の参照をキャッチした人は誰でも架空のクッキーを手に入れます！ ：Dしかし、ヒントが必要な場合：それは他の人のファンフィクション作品を参照しています。そしてそれはカヴォタ/ダカベンディッシュのフィクションです。

いずれにせよ、この章ではあまりにも刺激を受けて、いつもよりも書きすぎてしまったので、皆さんが長さを楽しんでくれることを願っています！


	13. 有害な花

彼の成功した夜の後、キャベンディッシュはダコタが彼を待っているに違いないオフィスに向かい始めます。彼は非常に幸せで、大喜びで、感情に満ちていると感じています。

「やった…やっとやった…彼女を征服することができた…自分の言葉と気持ちだけで…自分の努力で…ダコタは助けてくれなかったので、アドバイスをもらいましたが、ほとんどが私でした…私はただ…とても幸せです」

キャベンディッシュはまだ彼の純粋な感情から彼の目に涙を浮かべており、彼は彼の電話でダコタにメッセージを送ることにしました。

「こんにちはダコタ、私は今戻ってきます、それで私を待ってみてください、私はヒルデガルトで何が起こったのかをあなたに話す必要があります。私はできるだけ早くそこに着くように努めます。」

ダコタはすぐに答えます。

「かっこいい、問題ないのを待って、キャベンディッシュに会いましょう。気をつけて」

キャベンディッシュは歩き続け、達成と喜びを発揮し続けます。彼はほとんど踊りながら足を叩き始めます。

「ララララ、今日は素晴らしいだ」

しかし、一部の滞納者が彼に気づき、夜に輝くその非常に豪華なタキシードを揺さぶるので、彼の夜は恐ろしいものになる可能性があります。

キャベンディッシュが歩き続けて路地に近づくと、彼はそのうちの1人につかまれ、壁に固定され、喉の近くのナイフで脅されます。

「ああ！なんて！」キャベンディッシュは、攻撃の加害者にショックを与えているように見えます。

「おじいさんのお金を全部くれないか、手に入れよう！」

どちらも顔が黒いバンダナで覆われているため、顔の細部がさらに見づらくなり、キャベンディッシュは自分の人生を怖がっていますが、稼いだお金をすべてあきらめるつもりはありません。「私はあなたに私のお金を与えません、あなたは嫌なフーリガンです！」ナイフを持っている無法者はそれをキャベンディッシュの首に近づけ、実際に彼を刺すのに非常に近い

「ガック」

「最後の警告老人」

キャベンディッシュはナイフを持っている男性の死角を見ることができ、左足の指で足をスワイプして倒し、ナイフを放します。その後、キャベンディッシュは他の無法者にパンチを顔にまっすぐに与え、彼を驚かせます。

「わかった、二人ともそれを求めた！」キャベンディッシュは、両方の強盗が立ち上がるのを待つ戦闘姿勢になります。彼は生き残るために戦う準備ができているようだ。

「ふふ、あなたのような老人は私たちに何をするつもりですか？勇敢な行動をやめて、私たちにあなたのお金を与えてください。」

彼らは両方ともナックルをパチパチ音をたて始め、また戦うようになります。

「私が死なない限り、あなたのような凶悪犯に私のお金を与える方法はありません。あなたは私のお金を受け取ることは決してありません」「それは手配することができます」

それらの3つは、彼らの動きと距離を計算して、凝視しています。そのうちの1人はキャベンディッシュに向かって全力疾走し、もう1人の盗賊はキャベンディッシュを不意に捕まえることを期待して反対方向に走り始めます。

「とても賢いですが、私はあなたたち二人より賢いです」

無法者が彼を殴ろうとすると、ブリットはしゃがみ、両方がお互いに殴り合います。その後、キャベンディッシュは拳を準備して急いで進み、彼を脅かした無法者、彼の胃、腎臓、顔にさまざまなヒットを送ります。それらは彼が提供できる最高のヒットではないかもしれませんが、彼はそれらが彼を戦闘から除外するのに十分であることを知っています。

「ああ！ああ！グー！プア！」男はキャベンディッシュが彼の体を殴ったことで痛みを叫び、今や衰弱している。もう一人の滞納者はタキシードを着た男を後ろから殴りたいが、キャベンディッシュはそのような攻撃を期待していたので、殴った男を拳で掴んで攻撃したい人に投げつけ、二人とも着陸させる厳しく地面に。

「もう十分ですか？」キャベンディッシュは、戦いで弱体化した、現在地面に横たわっている無法者に尋ねます。

「Ggg…なんてこった！あなたが勝ちます！しかし、私たちはこれを決して忘れません！」その男は、キャベンディッシュが彼にどれほどのダメージを与えたかについてすでに無意識だった彼の仲間を運びます。その後、キャベンディッシュはタキシードからほこりを拭き取り、服を再調整します。

「ふむ、私がたくさん死んでしまうからといって、自分を守ることができないという意味ではありません」

彼は同じことが起こりたくないので、より深刻な気分になり、より速く歩くことで、歩行を再開します。

30分後の夜、キャベンディッシュはついにオフィスに到着し、ドアを開けます。

「こんにちはダコ…タ…」ダコタは自分の体の願いに抵抗できず、机の上で寝てしまった。キャベンディッシュは彼の友人に優しく微笑む。

「ああ…ダコタ…また別の機会にスーツの話ができると思う」タキシードと燕尾服のスーツを置くスペースがまだあるので、彼は息を呑んで服を脱いでロッカーに入れます。その後、彼はベストを脱いで椅子に置いたまま、静かにいびきをかいているダコタにもう一度目を向けます。

「おやすみダコタ」彼はパートナーに向かって安心してニヤニヤ笑い、また眠りに落ちます。

翌日、彼らはいつものようにホテルで身なりを整え、二人はホテルの出口で待ち合わせます。

「さて、今、私たちはその日の準備ができています…ちょっとキャベンディッシュ」ダコタは彼の友人に彼自身を向けます。

"うーん？"キャベンディッシュはダコタを振り返り、彼が何を言わなければならないかについて興味を持っています。

「ヒルデガルトとのデートはどうでしたか？うまくいきましたか？」

「それは…素晴らしかった…私たちはお互いに話し合うのにとても多くの時間を費やしました…お互いを見て…私たちは素晴らしい食事とサービスをしました、私はピアノを弾いた方法について彼女に話しました、そしてレストランにはピアノがありました、キャベンディッシュは再び感情的になりますが、良い意味で、彼はヒルデガルトとの素晴らしい時間を愛情と喜びで再認識しています。

「待って、君たちは歌を歌うことになったの？」ダコタは、キャベンディッシュがヒルデガルトでそのようなことをするとは思わなかったので、驚いたように見えます。

「実際、私はその場で歌詞を書くことになりましたが、それは以前に聞いた曲だと彼女に言いました。私は彼女にそれを書いたことについて私を軽視してほしくありませんでした。彼女も美しい声で、私も曲を演奏するのがとても楽しかったです、私はまだ私の手に触れていました。」

「まあ…それは素晴らしいキャベンディッシュに聞こえます、私はあなたに本当に幸せです、あなたは実際にあなた自身でそれをしました」ダコタはキャベンディッシュに非常に協力的で満足のいくニヤニヤを与えます、彼は本当に彼に誇りと幸せを感じます。

「そして最後に、私たちは…自分の気持ちを告白し、…唇から唇へのキスをしました」"ワオ！"ダコタはもう一度驚いています。彼は本当に極端で突然のことが起こるとは思っていませんでした。

「キャベンディッシュに行こう！」彼はキャベンディッシュの背中を非常に興奮し、さらに誇りに思って撫でます。

「わあ！ふふ、ダコタありがとう。もしあなたとマーティンが私にアドバイスをくれなかったら、私はそれをすることができなかっただろう」

キャベンディッシュは恥ずかしそうに頭をこすり、謙虚さを見せようとします。

「それは本当かもしれませんが、あなたは私たちの直接の助けなしにそれをやってのけました。見る？あなたはそのヒーローのナンセンスのすべてである必要はありません、あなたはすでにそうしました、あなた自身でたくさん、そして他の人の助けを借りてあなたはキャベンディッシュの多くの素晴らしいことをしました。自分を信じるだけです」

「…あなたはおそらく正しいダコタです…しかし、時々私は自分の頭の中で孤独を感じ、さらに大きなことをする必要があると考え続けます。私はまだ素晴らしいことをしたいです、私はまだ成長し、改善したいです…しかし、それを私の心にそれほど深く取り入れないのは良い考えです。あなたはいつも私と一緒にここにいますダコタ、そして私はあなたに十分に感謝することはできません。今、私はヒルデガルトと安定した関係を築いている可能性が高いです…ありがとう…そして私」

キャベンディッシュは友人に微笑みかけ、二人とも優しい瞬間を共有し、彼らは先に進んで仕事の準備をします。キャベンディッシュが彼のP.I.Gユニフォームを使用している間、彼はヒルデガルトからメッセージを受け取ります。

「キャベンディッシュさん、お邪魔して申し訳ありませんが…またお会いしたいのですが、今すぐお会いできると思いますか？」キャベンディッシュは眉を上げ、ヒルデガルトが昨日お互いに会ったときになぜ今彼に会いたがっているのか知りたがっています。

「ヒルデガルトの仕事に行くつもりです。今はできませんが、なぜそんなに緊急に私に会いたいのですか？何か間違えている？怪我をしましたか？」

「ねえキャブ！いい加減にして！私たちは遅れるつもりです、そして私はあなたがどれだけ遅れたくないか知っています！」ダコタはオフィスの中のキャベンディッシュを見ながら最下階から叫ぶ。

「ダコタ、もう少し待ってください！行きます！"キャベンディッシュはパートナーの緊急性に応え、ヒルデガルトにメッセージを送り続けます。

「いいえ、私は元気なキャベンディッシュですが…私はただ…今あなたに会いたいという深い願いがあります…今日あなたが仕事をスキップしたとしたら、それは悪いことでしょうか？あなたは前にそれが本当に好きではないと私に言いました、ただ一日を逃すのはどれほど悪いことでしょうか？」

「しかしヒルデガルト…」

"お願いします…？"

キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトの願いを深く考えており、彼女を大切な人として迎えるチャンスを早く台無しにしたくないので、あきらめて答えます。

「わかりました…今日のヒルデガルトだけです。私が仕事を休んでいるときにメッセージを送ります」

「ダコタ！私は今そこに来ています！」

キャベンディッシュはダコタに向かって歩き始め、彼らはP.I.Gがエイリアンのゴミがあったと彼らに言った場所に互いに並んで行きます。

"何でこんな遅い？"ダコタはできるだけ早く仕事を終わらせたかったので、目に見えてイライラして尋ねます。

「私の電話は私にたくさんの広告を見せていました、そして私はそれらを取り除くことに少し集中しすぎました、私は基本的にそれらに気を取られました。しかし、私はそれらを取り除くことができました」とキャベンディッシュは言います。それが彼がそれほど長くかかった理由ではないことを十分に知っていて、彼は最初の機会にヒルデガルトと一緒に休暇を取ることを知っています。

あっという間にその場所に到着し、掃除を始めることができます。彼らが仕事に行く毎日のように、その日は非常に鈍いです、特別なまたは面白いことは何も起こりません。キャベンディッシュは彼の心から退屈していて、他のみんながどのようにやっているかを彼の目でチェックします。グループの他のメンバーは、そのように単純な仕事をしているように見えますが、キャベンディッシュは、彼らが手元のタスクにあまりにも注意を払っていることに気づき、ゆっくりと立ち去り、ゴミ袋を残して脱出を開始します。十分な距離があるとき、彼はそれのために走って、ヒルデガルトにメッセージを送り始めます。「ヒルデガルト、私は今仕事から解放されています。どこで私に会いたいですか？」

ヒルデガルトは別のメッセージでかなり迅速に答え、キャベンディッシュが仕事をスキップしたことに興奮しているようです。

「私は湖の近くのベンチに座っている公園にいます。できるだけ早くここに来てください。キャベンディッシュに会いたい」

キャベンディッシュは彼女の指示に従い、公園に行きます。

その間、ダコタはキャベンディッシュがもう存在しないことに気づきます。

「え？キャベンディッシュ？」彼はキャベンディッシュが立っていた場所をチェックしましたが、彼はまったく見えません。 「キャベンディッシュ！どこにいますか！？キャブ！」彼は何かが彼とカチッと音を立てるまで、彼の友人を見つけようと叫びます。

「ちょっと待ってください…彼は嘘をつきました、彼はヒルデガルトにメッセージを送っていました！彼はおそらく彼女に再び会うために仕事をスキップしたでしょう！」ダコタの目は大きくなり、キャベンディッシュが彼の叫び声を見るためだけに仕事をスキップすることになったとは絶対に信じられません。

「おやおや…それは本当に悪い…ブロックは彼が見つけたら本当に怒っているだろう、そしてキャベンディッシュは実際に愚かな理由で仕事をスキップした！私たちが最後に溝の日をしたのは、ピスタチオを救うことは世界を滅ぼすだろうと思ったからですが、これは違います。彼はそれをするためにヒルデガルトを見ているだけです！」ダコタは今、非常に怒って、がっかりして、裏切られているようです。キャベンディッシュは本当に彼に嘘をついた。「彼が戻ってきたとき、彼はそれを手に入れるつもりです」ダコタは怒りを荒々しい声のトーンで表現します、彼は本当に、キャベンディッシュがちょうどしたことを本当に好きではありませんでした。そして彼はキャベンディッシュに知らせます。

一方、キャベンディッシュは公園に到着し、ヒルデガルトを見つけることができます。彼女はベンチの息子で、湖のアヒルが母親と一緒に泳ぐのを見ています。

「ヒルデガルト、そこにいる」キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトに近づき、彼女のそばに座ります。

「私はここにいます、あなたが私にもう一度会いたいと思うのに何がそんなに重要でしたか？」彼はまだヒルデガルトに何か問題がある、または何か悪いことが起こったと思っているので、心配して尋ねます。

「キャベンディッシュを許してください…私があなたに伝えたい重要なことは何もありませんでした。昨日は頭に浮かんだことがあったので、完全に正直に言って、公園でリラックスした一日を過ごしたいと思いました。悪いことは何もありませんが、それらは私が話したかったことです。私が言ったように、それらはそれほど重要ではありません、私は…あなたとそれらを共有したいだけで、私はもう待つことができませんでした。」

女性はハンドルバーの口ひげを生やして男性に話します、そしてキャベンディッシュはまだ混乱していますが、彼女が再び彼に会いたがっていた理由をもう少しよく理解しています。

「私は今理解していると思います…昨日あなたと私が持っていた非常に多くの感情で、あなたはそれを休ませることができませんでした…私達は私達自身で非常に多くの新しいものを引き起こしました。 」

ヒルデガードはキャベンディッシュに微笑み、キャベンディッシュが自分の気持ちを理解できたことに喜びを示し、頭を頷く。「私は…何かについて深く考え始めました…あなたと私の人生を過ごしたいと思っています…それは信じられないほど近いことを知っていますが…私は今あなたと一緒にいたいので、それが私の未来になると決めました。たとえそれが私を将来タイムトラベラーになることができなくなったとしても。できる限りあなたのそばにいていきたいと思います…あるいは今考えてみるともっといいのですが…また未来に行けるようにアレンジできるかもしれません」女性は心配せずにこれらの言葉を吐き出します世界、そしてキャベンディッシュはそうでなければショックを受けています。

"何！？未来に行きたい！？」彼は心配と心配に満ちた彼女を見ます、彼は彼が再び未来に行くことができるかどうか本当に知りません、そして彼がそうしたら彼らが彼に何をするかを恐れています。

「はい…これらすべてをなんとか手配できたと思いますが、いつでも決めてほしいです。私はあなたをこの決定に強制したくありません。私はここにとどまるか、あなたに未来に戻らせたいと思います。」

「それは…ヒルデガルトの命題です…何を言うべきかよくわかりません…これはすべて非常に迅速に起こっています…」

ヒルデガルトはニヤニヤして、彼女の顔にキャベンディッシュの快適さと安全を表現させます。

「キャベンディッシュを心配しないでください。今私たちが決めなければならないことではありません。必要なだけ時間をかけることができますが、今回はそのすべてをお伝えしたいと思います。私はただ…もう自分の中にそれを保持することができませんでした…」

「なるほど…ヒルデガルト大丈夫です。公園でリラックスした一日を過ごしましょう。そうすれば、将来、これらすべてのことについて考えることができるかもしれません。それはどうですか？」

男は彼女に微笑みかけ、昨日のように彼女と一日を過ごしたいと思った。ヒルデガルトはキャベンディッシュに感謝の気持ちを表すために唇にキスをし、キャベンディッシュは突然のキスから顔を赤らめます。

「ああ…じゃがいも…」

「じゃがいも、神経質になるとランダムなことを言う傾向がありますか？」

「ああ…はい…ええと…そうですね…時々私はそうする傾向があります…でも心配しないでください、ボートに乗って旅行しましょう…多分花の近くを散歩してください」

ヒルデガルトはうなずき、最初にボートのレンタルハウスに向かう間、彼らは公園をとても静かに散歩します。彼らは木の葉が茶色の色で倒れるのを見ることができます。茂みの横にあるペアは、紫色のダリアの花をいくつか見つけ、ヒルデガルトはそのうちの1つに触れます。「彼らはとても柔らかくて美しいです、紫が秋にとてもうまくいくと思った人、あなたはキャベンディッシュだと思いませんか？」英国の女性は彼女のウーアーに花についての彼の意見を尋ねます、そして彼は丁寧にそうします。

「ヒルデガルトの見た目はとてもいいと思いますが…今シーズンは青い花が好きですが、茶色と青はかなりうまく調和しています」

「それは非常に本当のキャベンディッシュです、あなたがそう言うかもしれないならば、私はガーリーな色のいくつかを好む傾向があります」

「ええと…私もそれらの色が好きな傾向があります。実際、私のネクタイはいつもピンクでした。それが私が色を愛していることです。」

二人とも色について意見を交換し、静かに歩き続け、ボートのレンタル場所に到着し、その場所にいる男性に近づきます。

"こんにちは！ボートを借りたいですか？」

「こんにちは、私たちはボートを借りることに本当に興味があります。私の…えーと…」キャベンディッシュはもう彼の友達ではないので、ヒルデガルトを何と呼ぶべきかよくわかりませんが、彼女はまだ彼の婚約者ではありません。「彼氏と私は旅行に行きたかった。ですから、あなたのボートの1つを使用させていただけませんか？」ヒルデガルトは、ヒルデガルトが作っている顔のかわいさを喜んで受け入れてくれる男性にとてもよく尋ねます。

「ああ…確かに、あなたは何を知っていますか？今日はすでにたくさんの人がここに来ていたので、1つのセールを逃しただけでもそれほど問題にはならないはずです。お二人だけのレンタルは無料になります」

"本当に？"キャベンディッシュは信じられない思いで応えます。彼はボートのレンタルが無料になるとは信じられません。

「なぜ…ありがとうございます。本当に感謝しています。私たちはあなたのボートをできる限りの注意を払って扱います」キャベンディッシュは感謝の気持ちでお辞儀をし、木材輸送装置に向かいます。

ヒルデガルトは後ろに座り、とても喜んで笑っています。一方、キャベンディッシュは前に出て、櫂をする準備をしています。

「ヒルデガルトの準備はできていますか？居心地はいかがですか？"

「私は準備ができています！ボートは枕のように感じるので、始めましょう！」彼女は、水、湖の周りの公園の周辺地域、そして彼とヒルデガルトと一緒に漕いでいるさまざまなボートを賞賛し、ゆっくりと漕ぎ始めたキャベンディッシュに、世界中で心配することなく、行く準備ができているように見え、笑顔を見せます。「ジミニーによって…私はいつも公園が大好きでした。公園はとても雄大な場所で、ただ周りにいるだけです。たくさんの場面で、子供たちがサッカーやサッカーボールで遊んだり、凧を飛ばしたりするのを初めて見ました。ダコタと私は休憩時間に多くの時間を費やし、すべてを見て、いつも平和なようです。読む場所、自分の心に反映する…たくさんのことをするために、一人になりたいと思っても、完全に一人でいるようには感じませんが、同時に平和を感じます。それは私に快適さを与える彼らについての何かです」

英国人は彼の声に滑らかな響きのトーンで言い、彼がこれらのタイプの施設についてどのように感じているか、彼らの上にいる間彼がどのように平和に感じているかを伝えようとしています。

「うわー…あなたがキャベンディッシュほど公園を好きになるとは思っていませんでした。将来からもっとたくさんのものを好むと思います。将来的には、このような場所はそれほど一般的ではなくなります。ほとんどすべてが自動化されているか、レクリエーション風景の指定ゾーンがこれよりもはるかに大きいためです。特定の場所のように感じるのではなく、もっと…私たちの世界の場所のように感じます。リラックスするためのこのやや小さな場所ではありません。」ヒルデガルトは、キャベンディッシュが将来、同じように機能するが全体的に優れているさらに大きなエリアではなく、公園を好む理由について混乱しているようです。彼女は個人的に公園を好んでいます。

「私は、誰もが私の考えを聞いて首を呼吸している非常に大規模な場所よりも、一部の人々がいる小さなゾーンを持っています。もちろん比喩的に」

「そうだとしたら、なぜもっと静かでリラックスした環境を好むのかは理解できますが、体験自体は本当に素晴らしいと言わざるを得ません」女性は笑顔で言い、自分の意見とキャベンディッシュの意見を理解しました。一致するつもりはありませんが、それは悪いことではありません。

「この小さな木製のボートで水上を少し旅行するだけでも、ヒルデガルトのそばであなたにとって特別な気分になります…仕事をスキップするのは良いことではないと思いますが、今日はとてもうれしかったです。キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトに優しい笑顔を与え、彼らが一緒に過ごしている瞬間を感謝しています。

「ああ、それはとても甘いキャベンディッシュです。本当に重要なことでない限り、私はあなたに仕事をスキップさせないようにします。約束します"

しかし、この約束は何度も破られるでしょう。この後数ヶ月が起こったので、キャベンディッシュとヒルデガルトは現在カップルであり、3ヶ月間付き合っていることが確固たるものになりました。 1月です。冬はかなり肌寒いようですが、たくさんのことが起こっています。この3か月間、キャベンディッシュは週の間に2、3日おきに仕事をスキップし、ダコタはブロックが彼を解雇しないように、そして彼らが請求書を支払うことができるように彼を覆い隠しましたが、それもキャベンディッシュがヒルデガルトと多くのお金を費やしているので、問題になり始めました。

この関係は非生産的なものに変わり始めています。キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトの心に一歩近づき、彼の人生は彼女と一緒にいて、おそらく彼女と結婚しています。ダコタはキャベンディッシュがどんどん近づいて戻ってこないので、彼はこのナンセンスを十分に持っていたからです。今日、彼はこれについてキャベンディッシュと話すつもりです。ダコタはキャベンディッシュが仕事を終えてオフィスに戻るのを待っていました。キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトと一緒に時間を過ごし、もう一度仕事をスキップしていました。「なぜキャベンディッシュが頻繁に仕事をスキップするのかわかりません。彼がヒルデガルトを気にかけていることは知っていますが、これは懸念され始めています。これは彼にとって健康的ではありません。私は彼に今やめる必要があることを伝える必要があります、さもなければ彼は決して回復しないかもしれません！これがやがて彼に追いつき、彼を本当にひどく台無しにすることを彼に理解させる必要があります…今私は何かについて考えます…」ダコタはキャベンディッシュがどれだけのおかげでほとんどオフィスにいないことを知っているのでアイデアを考えますヒルデガルトに滞在するとき、彼はキャベンディッシュの机をチェックし、豪華なタキシードからバッグを見つけます。キャベンディッシュはそれを捨てるのを忘れ、ダコタはまだバッグに残っていた値札をチェックし、ついにスーツの値段を知りました。

"何！？"ダコタは完全に激怒した値札を見て、この秘密を長い間守ったことでキャベンディッシュに腹を立てている。

「千ドル！？私たちはそのようなお金と私たちのためのいくつかの新しいものを備えた新しいアパートを手に入れることができました。家具、衣服、非常に多くのもの」

ダコタはもはや彼の怒りを抑えることができず、非常に、非常に不適切であると言います。

「GODFUCKINGDAMN IT CAVENDISH！私はこの瞬間に彼にたわごとをします!!!!!!!」

ダコタは電話を抜いて、怒りと不満に満ちたキャベンディッシュに電話をかけます。

「こんにちはダコタ、時間がかかってすみません、もうすぐですので心配しないでください-」英国人が終わらせる前に、ダコタは彼の肺から叫び声を上げ、絶対に腹を立て、もはや自分自身を封じ込めていません。

「あなたは今、ここに来てください。私たちはあなたにシットヘッドを話す必要があります」

彼はすぐに電話を切り、キャベンディッシュの顔は青ざめた。彼はダコタが一生誓うことは決してなかった。

「ダコタ…？こんにちは…？こんにちは」彼はダコタが彼の声を聞くことができると思って話し続けますが、彼は彼の声を聞き返しません。彼はダコタが電話を切ったことに気づき、今非常に心配しています。

「ダコタがそのように私に怒鳴り始めたらどうなるでしょうか。よくわかりません…すぐにオフィスに着いたほうがいいです」

キャベンディッシュはより速くオフィスに歩いて行き、ついに到着します。ドアを開けると、ダコタが椅子に座って、怒りで顔が赤くなっているのが見えます。「ダコタ…なんてこった-」繰り返しになりますが、ダコタは席を離れる前に席から立ち上がって、タキシードの値札を見せます。

「千ドル！？あなたはこれを何ヶ月もの間私から隠しておきました。そのお金で、私たちはこの愚かなオフィスよりも良い何かをアパートに手に入れることができました。あなたはゴミの一部をクソ。あなたは再び私に嘘をついた。あなたは再び私を裏切った。あなたが私の記憶を消したときのように」

「でもダコタ…やりたかった-」

「ダコタ何も。私は毎回サポートフレンドであることで終わりました。あなたはいつも私にこの種のスタッフをします。私は何もサポートしていませんでした、あなたの強気に我慢し、あなたが毎回死ぬことを我慢しました。私はあなたがヒルデガルトとたむろしている間あなたの仕事をカバーすることによってあなたが仕事であなたを助けてきました、そして私は本当にあなたのためにそのようなたわごとをするべきではありません。あなたはいつも私を背中に刺し続け、私はあなたのためだけに私の人生の多くのものを犠牲にし続けます、そしてこれは私が得る感謝です！？」

このすべてを聞いた後のキャベンディッシュは、彼自身の怒りを抑えることができず、同様に激しく非難し始めます。「あなたが私をもっと一般的に信頼していたら、それは起こらないかもしれません。私は愚かで時々馬鹿ですが、それは私が使い古された老人であることを意味しません。自分で出来る。実際、私はあなたの助けなしに何日もそうすることができました。私はいつもあなたを必要としないダコタ。私は自分の人生をより良くしたいと思っています、そして私はあなたが私の関係に焦点を合わせたいと思っていたのでアパートと他のものを待つことができることを望んでいました、この関係は私が20年以来持っていたいと思っていましたそしてそれは今だけです開花し始めます。あなたが私を信じていなかったので、私も裏切られたと感じたので、私はあなたの記憶を消しただけです。あなたの親友、あなたがあなたの友人に何かが起こっているのを見て、彼はあなたが何回彼に言ったのかは問題ではないと彼が信じなかったとしたら、あなたはどのように感じますか？」

ダコタの表現は怒りから実現へと変化します。彼は、基本的にエイリアンによる誘拐について嘘をついていると言われた後、キャベンディッシュがどのように感じたかについては考えていませんでした。キャベンディッシュがまだ一人で生きたいという事実、おそらく彼自身がキャベンディッシュを生き続けたいと思っていたのは利己的だったという事実は変わりません。

「キャベンディッシュ…私は決して…以前は考えていなかった…あなたは正しい…あなたの死のために私はあなたを本当に信頼していなかったが、私はただ…あなたを気にしすぎている…あなたは私が本当に話すことができる唯一の人私自身の気持ち、毎日たむろ。私はそうです-「今、役割は逆転しました、そしてキャベンディッシュは動揺しません。

「ああ、いや、いや。あなたはそれをしていません。あなたは私を救うのにうんざりしていましたね！？あなたが私をサポートしなければならなかったことなど。ダコタを心配しないでください。私が去っているので、あなたはそれ以上それをする必要はありません!!!」キャベンディッシュはすべてのものをすばやく拾い上げ、タキシードセットを手に取り、元のバッグに戻します。

「私はあなたの人生がダコタをより良くすることを本当に望んでいます。この後、私はあなたにもう一度会いたくありません！さようなら！"キャベンディッシュはまっすぐに暴力的なキックでオフィスのドアを開け、ほとんど完全にそれを壊してしまいます。その後、彼は自分の持ち物をすべて持って自分で出発します。

「キャベンディッシュ！待つ！"ダコタ語は彼の友人が去ることを止めようとします、しかしそれは手遅れです、キャベンディッシュはもうダコタ語に耳を傾けません。

今、サングラスをかけた男は、友人が通りを歩いているのを見て、もう振り返らずに、ダコタから離れたいと思っています。ダコタは自分の気性をコントロールしないことで自分が犯した過ちに気づきます。

「彼は…もう私に会いたくない…？」 「…たわごと…」

1時間経ちましたが、キャベンディッシュは電話をかけるのに十分な距離にあり、ヒルデガルトに電話をかけたいと考えています。彼にとって幸いなことに、ヒルデガルトはその場で答えます。

「こんにちはキャベンディッシュ、今日はどうですか？」

「後でヒルデガルトについて話し合うので…あなたが私にした提案を覚えていますか？未来に行くことについて？」

「ええ、それはどうですか？」

「今すぐできますか？」

「なに？この瞬間のように？」

"はい"

「確かに、これはかなり予想外だっただけですが、私はあなたが未来に行きたいときはいつでも準備ができていました」

「私はあなたに私の場所ヒルデガルトを見るでしょう、私はあなたと私の人生をこの場所から離れて過ごしたいです」キャベンディッシュは今、彼の怒りと恨みを完全に彼の体の中に持っていて、瓶詰めしています。

「オーケーキャベンディッシュ、ちょっとの間そこにいるよ」

キャベンディッシュは最終的に自分の場所をヒルデガルトに送り、タイムマシンを持って到着します。これは、非常に見栄えの良いワインの色と屋根が白の1950年代スタイルの車のようです。

「こんにちはキャベンディッシュ、中に入ってください。詳細についてもう少し話すことができます」ヒルデガルトがキャベンディッシュの扉を開き、キャベンディッシュが中に入る。

「では、どうすれば私を未来に連れて行くことができるのでしょうか？」「この車両には、ボタンを押して再度検出しない限り検出できないデバイスが装備されています。一度使うだけでいいのですが、聞きたいのですが…ダコならどうして一緒に未来に行きたいの？「彼女が終わる前に、キャベンディッシュはとても失礼に邪魔をします。

「行きましょう、ヒルデガルトについては話したくありません...」

「ねえ…すべて大丈夫ですか-」

"さぁ行こう。私はもうここにいたくない！」

ヒルデガルトの目は広がり、彼女はキャベンディッシュがこれほど怒って欲求不満になっているのを見たことがなく、今では非常に心配していますが、キャベンディッシュの願いに従いたいと思っています。彼女はタイムトラベルで追跡されないようにデバイスをアクティブにし、彼らは未来に向かって爆発します。

彼らは無事に到着し、ヒルデガルトは彼女の家に乗ることに決めました。

「私たちはあなたの家ヒルデガルトに行きますか？」キャベンディッシュは、腕を組んで再び見下ろしている女性に尋ねますが、今回は、ヒルデガルトが何かを台無しにした場合のように、いつもよりも重く見えます。キャベンディッシュも爆発して悲鳴を上げます。

「はい、私たちは私の家に行きます、多分私たちは少し休むことができて、あなたは落ち着くことができます」

「…」キャベンディッシュは目の前の道をじっと見つめています。感情表現も何も言わず、ただ前方を見つめています。

「キャベンディッシュ...気にしないでください...」ヒルデガルトはキャベンディッシュと話をして、何が悪かったのかをもう一度尋ねたかったのですが、キャベンディッシュが話す気がないことを理解したので、反対しました。

さらに数分が経過すると、ヒルデガルトの家が見えてきます。「まあ、それは私の家です。」

19世紀の非常に古典的な外観の家でもあり、ヒルデガルトがその生活から離れて自分の商品を持っているかのように、ほとんどの未来文明からかなり離れているように見えます。

彼女は車を駐車し、ペアは家に入ります。キッチン、リビングルーム、ベッドルーム、バスルーム、床に19世紀の家具と未来的な設備が組み合わされているため、外側から見ると内側とは一致しません。女性の出身世紀のスタイルにカーペットが敷かれているようです。

「あなたの家はとても素敵なヒルデガルトです…」それからキャベンディッシュはため息をつき、ヒルデガルトを以前にどのように扱ったかについて罪悪感を感じました。

「ヒルデガルトごめんなさい…本当にあなたをそのように扱うべきではなかった、あなたはそのナンセンスに値するものではなかった、あなたは私がなぜそんなに怒ったのかさえ知らない…」

ヒルデガルトはキャベンディッシュに近づき、彼にキスをします。

「キャベンディッシュを心配しないでください。私はとても思いやりがあり、多くのことを許すことができます。時々感情をコントロールできないことも理解しています。大丈夫です。」彼女は優しい笑顔で彼に微笑みかけるだけで、キャベンディッシュは気分が良くなります。

「ヒルデガルトありがとう、それで、あなたは今何をしたいですか？」

「まあ…ちょっと目を閉じてほしいのですが、びっくりしましたね」

"驚き？キャベンディッシュは微笑んでヒルデガルトの驚きに興奮を感じ、目を閉じてヒルデガルトが再び開くことができると言うのを待ちます。

数秒が経過すると、キャベンディッシュは腕と手に非常にきつい何かを感じます。

「ああ！ W-ヒルデガルトはどうなっているのですか？腕と手をしっかりと握っている何かを感じ始めています。」キャベンディッシュは彼の顔に混乱した表情をしていて、何が起こっているのかわかりません。「オーケー…目を開けろ！」彼女は、ニヤリと笑いながら目を開けると、腕が非常に太くてタイトなロープで縛られているのを見て、手を動かそうとすると、彼らも縛られていることに気づきます。

「なに！？ヒルデガルトこれはどういう意味ですか！？何してるの！？"

「私はあなたを安全に保ちます…私と一緒に…永遠に…私は…あなたにキャベンディッシュに会ったのでずっとこれをやりたかったです…私はもう自分自身をコントロールすることができません…あなたが何度も何度も死んだことを知った後…私はします」もう怪我をさせて…私はあなたをここに抱きしめます…私はあなたをここに留めます…何度でも…彼らは私たちを見つけようとします…」彼女は非常に、非常に不気味で邪魔な方法で微笑みます、そして貧しい人は明らかに恐怖とショック。

"何！？ヒルデガルト、あなたは何をしているのか理解していますか！？これは誘拐です！こんな風にあなたと一緒に暮らしたくない！これは健康的ではありません！これいらない！"

「キャベンディッシュは関係ありません…見えませんか…？何度生きようとしても…いつも死ぬ…そんなことはしたくない…」今、彼女は泣き出し、まるで感情が入れ替わっているように、完全に混乱している。

「私はあなたが去るのを見たくありません…私はあなたを愛していますキャベンディッシュ…そして私はあなた自身のためにこれをしています…理解してください…」

"番号！これはヒルデガルトを行う正しい方法ではありません！私が死んだら、あなたは私をさせてください！私をこのように保たないでください！お願いします、あなたはこれをする必要はありません！」

"足りる！"彼女はキャベンディッシュがダコタから聞いたものよりもさらに大きな声で叫び、彼は彼の人生を恐れて彼女を見つめます。「私はあなたを私と一緒に保ちます、そしてあなたはそれが大胆なようにゴナです。私たちは愛していますあなたは理解していませんか！？」彼女はさらにロープをつかみ、キャベンディッシュの膝と足を結び、彼をすべて縛り上げたままにします。

「ヒルデガルト！番号！"

「ごめんなさいキャベンディッシュ…ただ…ゆっくり休んで…そして明日話せます…」彼女はポケットの1つから透明で小さなガスマスクを引っ張ってキャベンディッシュに置きます。それもポンプを持っていて、ヒルデガードはポンプを押します、マスクを通して見ているキャベンディッシュは、ポンプが麻酔であることに気づきます。」

「ヒルデ…ガード…いや…お願い…させて…行こう…」

「よく眠れキャベンディッシュ…」彼女は彼に額にキスをし、キャベンディッシュはもう目を覚まし続けることができず、彼は麻酔に屈して眠りに落ちます。

さて、キャベンディッシュはどうなるのでしょうか？ダコタは彼を救おうとするつもりですか？それとも、これはキャベンディッシュの人生でしょうか？

  
  


ノート：

話は終わりに近づいているので、ステーキがどんどん高くなっていくのが適切なので、どんな人にも備えてください！


	14. 計画された救助任務

キャベンディッシュは眠りから目覚め、ヒルデガルトが彼のすぐそばにいて、まだ眠っている状態で、ベッドで休んでいる自分がまだ縛られているのを見る。

だからそれは夢ではなかった…

キャベンディッシュは、ヒルデガルトが本当に彼を誘拐したことに気づき、ロープを元に戻そうと奮闘しますが、残念ながら、それは効果がありません。

爆風、今、私は悪魔で何をするつもりですか！？ダコタはきっと私を助けに来ることはないでしょう、私は彼が到達できない可能性がある別の時にいます、そしてそれでも、私たちの戦いの後、彼は二度と私に会いたくないと思います…

英国人は、ヒルデガルトを傷つける可能性があると考えているため、ヒルデガルトを起こしたくないので、静かに空を見て、心の奥底に潜り込みます。

なんてバカなんだろう…いい関係で一緒にいられると思って…自分で何でもできると思って…この混乱に巻き込まれ、今は自分で抜け出せない。ダコタ語を聞くべきかもしれません…彼はいつもこのような状況について正しいです…これが私の人生が今どうなるのでしょうか？私が最も愛した独身者の囚人であり、おそらく私の両親と同じくらいですか？私は永遠にこのままでいるつもりですか？ヒルデガルトを信頼し、執着するという私の愚かな間違いのために…？ダコタがもう一度私の顔を見たいかどうかさえわかりません…でも今は…できたらいいのに…キャベンディッシュの目は水に濡れ始めますが、彼を泣かせるには十分ではありません。彼は昨日彼に言ったことの後ですでに彼の友人を失っており、彼を捨てたことを深く後悔しています。

「こんにちはキャベンディッシュ…おはようございます。」ヒルデガルトは目を覚まし、キャベンディッシュを見て、遊び心のある幸せな笑顔を浮かべます。

「ヒルデガルト…」キャベンディッシュは振り返ってヒルデガルトに会い、恐怖、失望、誓約に満ちた顔をしました。彼は彼の表現で彼の自由を誓おうとしている。

「あぁ…キャベンディッシュごめんなさい、でもあの可愛い顔で気が変わってしまうわけじゃない。もうおまかせしないよ…」キャベンディッシュの左頬をふざけて撫でながら、とてもしゃべります。 「しかし、心配する必要はありません…私はあなたと一緒にいるつもりです！私はあなたを守り、あなたを養い、あなたを入浴させさえします、ただあなたを安全に保つために！」

"何！？"その男の顔は絶対的な恐怖に変わります、彼はそのどれの音も好きではありません。

「ヒルデガルト、お願いします、私はすでに前にあなたに話しました、私は自分自身の世話をすることができます、あなたは私をこのように保つ必要はありません、お願いします。行かせて......"

「…」女性の表情は優しさから威嚇するような白紙の顔に変わります。彼女はスウィットフライで引き出しを探し、キャベンディッシュをまっすぐに向けて銃を抜きます。

「あなたは、あなたを保護するか、あなたと楽しむかのどちらかで、私があなたとやりたいことを何でもさせてくれるでしょう。わかりますか？"

キャベンディッシュは恐怖に満ちて見つめているだけで、彼は本当に言葉を言うことも、動くことさえできません。

"行う。君は。理解する。"彼女はピストルを貧乏人の顔にさらに近づけ、彼はできるだけ早く答えます。

「I UNDERSTAND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME HILDEGARD !!!!!!!」

"良い！"彼女はキャベンディッシュの顔からピストルを取り出し、笑顔で財布に入れておきます。

「それで、あなたは今何をしたいですか？あなたは食べたいですか？まだ食べていません！」

"食べる…？私は…ヒルデガルトごめんなさい…結局のところ、私は本当にハンではありません-」

女性は銃を素早く引き出し、もう一度キャベンディッシュに向けます。

「YES I WANT TO EAT PLEASE !!!!!」「やったー！」彼女はもう一度銃を救い、キャベンディッシュのために何かを準備したいと思って、喜んで台所に行きます。

「…」イギリス人は今、怖がり、恐怖を感じ、トラウマを抱えています。彼の人生への愛情は彼を殺すと脅迫しました。彼は彼を拘束から解放せず、そして彼の友人を心から恋しく思います。彼はもはや感情を抑えきれず、泣きます。完全に沈黙している。

ダコタもまた、親友を永遠に失ったと思って泣いているので、状況はこれ以上良くなっていないようです。

「愚かなダコタ…なぜあなたはキャベンディッシュにそれらすべてのことを言わなければならなかったのか…今は二度と彼に会うことはない…彼はあなたの親友であり、あなたはそれを吹き飛ばした！」彼は机の上に横たわっていた一枚の紙を一生懸命投げますが、それは一枚の紙なので、あまり効果がありません。

すると、ダコタはドアをノックする音を聞きます。

「ダコタ？私たち、ミロです。」

「メリッサ。」

「そしてザック。」

3人の中学生がダコタのドアに近づいたとき、彼は席から立ち上がってドアを開けたようです。

「ダコタさん、お元気ですか……」ミロはダコタの顔に涙の跡があるのを見て、メリッサとザックにも同じことが言えます。

「ダコタ、どうしたの？なんで泣いているの？」ミロは45歳の男性に懸念を示すように頼みます。

「ええ、あなたはトラックにひかれたように見えますが、トラックはあなたの顔を平らにするだけでした。」

ザックはダコタの顔を指差しながら指摘する。

ダコタ語はそれに応えて、疲れてため息をつき、トリオと話したくありません。

「うーん…ただ…家に帰る子供たち…私はそれについて話したくない…あなたはおそらく決して理解しないでしょう。」

「ねえ…真剣に、何が起こっているの？それはいつものダコタのようには聞こえません、さあ、何が悪いのか教えてください」ミロはメリッサとザックと一緒にオフィスに入り、答えを拒否しません。

「キッド、まじめな話、私はあなたやあなたの友達とは話さない。そのままにしておくほうがいい」ダコタはひどく機嫌が悪い。彼は本当にミロや他の人たちと話したくないが、彼は頑固で彼の試合に出会ったが、彼らの舌を彼ら自身に留めていなかった：

「私たちは友達で、あなたは臆病者ではないと思っていましたが、あなたのような怠惰な恩知らずで利己的な男に何を期待できますか」とメリッサは眉をひそめていると言います。これにより、ミロとザックはメリッサの言葉に懸念と恐れを示します。

「あなたは私に何と言ったのですか！？」ダコタは怒りで彼の中にいっぱいになり始めていると言います。「レイジーとセルフィッシュ。」彼女は腕を組んで、ダコタの顔に非常に無礼に寄りかかって言います。

"馬鹿。"

「何回も彼を救い、彼の安全を守るためだけに自分の命を犠牲にした後、その愚かな一片のシットキャベンディッシュが彼の新しいガールフレンドのために私を残したとき、あなたは私が自己中心的だと思います！？私は本当にそのために自己中心的ですか！？」

「うわー…」10代のトリオは同時に彼らの表現を言います。

「まあ…うまくいったけど、そこに呪いの言葉が聞こえるとは思っていなかった…」メリッサは目を大きく見開いてショック状態で言った。

「ええ、それは私を怒らせて性交することに取り組みました。ダコタが文を終える前に、ミロは彼の目を直接見つめ、非常に鋭いが心地よい視線を向けます。

「ダコタ、私たちはあなたのためにここにいます。私たちはあなたを助けたいのです。私たちはあなたの友達です。戦いのためにキャベンディッシュがあなたと一緒にいない場合、私たちはあなたがそれを修正するのを助けることができます。しかし、あなたが私たちを許さなければ、私たちはできません。」

「私は…私は…」ダコタはどういうわけか落ち着いてそれを締めくくるように見えます、ミロはダコタの腕に触れてつかみ、何らかの方法で彼を慰めたいと思っています。

「…わかりました…教えてあげます…」落ち着いたようですが、今では表情が落ち込んで悲しみに変わります。

彼は、キャベンディッシュがヒルデガルトと再び地球に到着した10月から今日まで、ヒルデガルトと何をしてきたかをトリオに伝えることにしました。「くそ…本当に？千ドルのタキシード？」ザックは、キャベンディッシュがタキシードに支払わなければならなかった莫大な金額に感銘を受けたと尋ねます。

ダコタはため息をつき、ザックを見ます。

「うん…千ドル…彼の人生を愛するためだけに…」

「クレイジーに聞こえるかもしれませんが…彼はもうそんなに怒っているとは思いません」メリッサは思慮深く述べています。

「ええ、彼は去ってどこへ行くのか教えてくれませんでしたが、それはもう起こっていませんか？彼があなたの記憶か何かを一掃したとき？」

「ねえ、どうやって知ったの？」キャベンディッシュが彼らにそれについて話したかもしれないと彼が思うので、ダコタは緊急に尋ねます。

「あなたは私たちがあなたの議論を聞くことができるとは思わなかったのですか？二人が抱き合っているのを見たのですが…とても嬉しかったです。実際に少し心が温まり、二人の友達が仲直りしているのが見えました。」ザックはその出来事の記憶にそっと微笑んで噴き出します。

「マジで？あなたも抱擁を見ましたか？」

「うん」メリッサとザックは同時に答え、お互いを見て少し顔を赤らめ、恥ずかしい思いをします。

「ええ、メリッサが言ったように、それが再び起こった場合、誰があなたが彼にそれを成し遂げることができないと言いますか？今はダコタをあきらめることはできません」とマーフィーは言い、楽観的になり、ダコタに元気を出してもらいたいと思っています。

「…たぶんあなたたちは正しい…私は彼と仲直りすることができたが…私は最初に彼を見つける必要がある、私は彼がどこに行ったのかさえ知らない！」ダコタは肩をすくめ、彼のパートナーがどこにいるのかわからないことを示した。

「さて、考えてみましょう。彼はダコタに拒絶されたと感じました。彼も私たちに会いたいとは思っていなかったので、このヒルデガルトの女性と一緒に行ったに違いありません」とメリッサは考えている立場で言います。

「あなたが知っている…私はその女性を本当に信頼したことはなかった、彼女は私たちを本当に好きではなかった、あるいはダコタさえも、義務のために私たちと話していた、彼女はその日ミロを怒らせた」とザックは覚えている彼はヒルデガルトが本当に好きではなかったので、苦味。「実は…あなたはそのザックについて正しいです、彼女は一種の…私たちに対して受動的攻撃的でした…彼女はキャベンディッシュと一緒にいることができるように、私たちができるだけ早く去ることを望んでいました」メリッサはザックと同じ気持ちを共有します、彼女も人としてヒルデガードに熱心ではないようです。

「ええ…彼女が基本的に彼女やキャベンディッシュを気にしないように言ったとき、私は本当に腹を立てました…私はその日彼と一緒にたむろしたかったです」ミロは彼の顔に少しがっかりした表情で言います。

「受動的攻撃的ハァッ…？」ダコタはトリオがしたばかりのコメントについて考え始め、おそらく手がかりを見つけます。

「彼女は行動しました…キャベンディッシュに対して非常に心配していました…彼女は彼をまったく手放したくありませんでした、多分彼女は彼に夢中になっていて、キャベンディッシュは彼女に夢中だったのかもしれません」

「取りつかれていますか？ミロはダコタの声明に応えて、それが何を意味するのか疑問に思いました。

"そのとおり！今、両方のキャラクターが恋に落ちた映画があったのを覚えていますが、女の子は非常に強迫的になり始め、結局男を誘拐しました。」

"そうそう！どんでん返しはとても安っぽいラブストーリーになると思っていたので、誰もが好きでしたが、それは盲目的に愛に駆り立てられないことでした。」

"何？"ヒルデガルトがキャベンディッシュに対して行っていたのと同じタイプの行動であることに気付いたダコタの目は広がります。

「それなら…キャベンディッシュは困っているかもしれません！それがおそらく彼女が彼に何度も仕事をスキップするように頼んでいた理由であり、彼女は彼を手放すことができず、彼を自分のために保つ絶好の機会を望んでいました！」ダコタは両手で頭を掴み、必死で無力感を覚え始めた。

「ああ、それは良くないようだ」ザックはまた、キャベンディッシュの幸福に対する懸念と恐れを示している。

「そして彼女はタイムトラベラーでもあります、多分彼女は彼を未来に連れて行きました！」ダコタはさらに緊急性と懸念を持って言います。「私たちは彼を見つける必要があります！彼は危険にさらされている可能性があります！」メリッサはイギリス人を心配していると言います。

「でも、タイムトラベルはできません！そして、彼がヒルデガルトと一緒にどのように旅をしたのかさえわかりません！」

「待って…」ダコタは誰と話すことができるかを理解したので一時停止します。 「たぶんブリックとサバンナ…ああ、くそー、コミュニケーターはめちゃくちゃだ。」

ダコタは、キャベンディッシュが椅子で破壊してしまったコミュニケーターを見ます。

「ドゥーフェンシュミルツはあなたが知っているそれを修正しようとすることができますか？」ミロは、ドゥーフがコミュニケーターの画面を修正できることを覚えています。

"そのとおり！あなたはとても賢いミロです、彼に電話をかけてもらえますか？」

"承知しました！"ミロは携帯電話を取り出しますが、使い始めるとすぐにどこからともなく火がつき始め、ミロはそれを手放します。

「ああ…まあ、私はそれを期待していたのですが、それでも驚きでした」ミロは、地面に横たわって、まだ燃えているデバイスを見ながら述べています。

「みんなでわかった、心配しないで」彼は消火器を引き出し、電話から火を制御することができます。

"ならどうしよう？"ダコタは男の子を見つめて尋ねます。

「私はまだ番号自体を覚えています。誰かがその番号に電話をかけるために別の電話が必要です」

「よし、ミロの番号を教えて」ダコタは、ドゥーフェンシュミルツに電話する準備ができていると言った。

ミロは彼に番号を与えるために進み、ダコタは科学者に電話します。

「こんにちは？今、誰が私を呼んでいますか？ケイヴンの小娘と一緒にゾーン博士を見ていました。」「うそをつくのではなく、思ったよりはましだ」ドゥーフとカベンパスは、まだテレビを見ているので、電話に出てしまう。

「なんてこった、私たちは再びキャベンディッシュを失いました、そして今度は彼が将来になるかもしれません、しかし私はあなたが来てコミュニケーターを修理する必要がありました、あなたはそれをすることができますか？」

「Eeeeeeeeehhhh…確かに、私たちが最後のエピソードにいたので、あなたはちょっと幸運です、それで私たちが終わるのを待ってください、そして私はそこに向かいます」

「わかりました。でも、終わったら急いでください。キャベンディッシュの人生は途方に暮れるかもしれません！」

「大丈夫大丈夫、あなたはあなたが知っている電話で叫ぶ必要はありませんか？だから私たちは頭の近くにいるので、はっきりと話すことができます。」ドゥーフェンシュミルツは、電話で叫んでいるダコタにうっとうしくイライラします。

「ごめんなさい、急いでください」

ダコタは電話を切り、トリオを見ます。

もう一度、彼は極度の罪悪感と後悔にため息をつきます。

「ごめんなさい…3人に怒鳴るべきではなかった、あなたは何も悪いことをしなかった、あなたはただ私を助けようとしていた」

ミロはリラックスした発言をし、次のように述べています。

「ダコタを心配しないでください。なぜあなたがそんなにストレスを感じているのか理解できます。あなたの親友はどこにも見当たらず、彼は危険にさらされている可能性があります。あなたは彼を助けたいだけですが、今あなたは私たちを持っています。 10代の若者は、楽観主義と理解に満ちたダコタに微笑みかけます。

「ええ、ええ、一緒にやりましょう。いつものように」

グループは現在、ヒルデガルトと一緒にキッチンで朝食を食べているヒルデガルトからキャベンディッシュを救おうとする使命を帯びています。

「チュチュウ、Here comes the food train.」ヒルデガードはキャベンディッシュの口に食べ物をスプーンで注ぎ、開いて食べ物を食べ、まだ縛られて金属製の椅子に座っている。「これは…とても美味しいヒルデガルトですが…私はまだ手放したいのですが…」キャベンディッシュは再び自由への願いを述べ、ヒルデガルトはそのコメントについて笑いました。

「ねえ、私はすでにキャベンディッシュに話しました、私はあなたを手放すつもりはありません、私はあなたを手放すにはあまりにもあなたを愛しています、あなたが事故で殺されたらどうしますか？」

「ヒルデガルトがどうなるかは気にしない。ただ普通の人間のように生きたい！これは劣化しています！」キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトに向かって眉をひそめ、彼女は彼を見つめます。

"私を愛していますか？"

「まあ…私は…もうわからない…」

"どういう意味ですか…？"ヒルデガルトは泣きたいので、目が水に濡れ始めます。

「ヒルデガルトと一緒にいたかった…本当にやったけど…今回やった後…本当にわからない…この間ずっとあなたを知っていたかどうかさえわからない…」

「しかし、私はあなたを守ろうとしています！私はあなたのためにこれをやっています！愛の為に！"

「私はそれを理解していますが、それは健康的なヒルデガルトではありません！これは正しくない！なぜあなたは彼らを信頼すべきときに彼らを安全に保ち、彼らが彼ら自身の世話をすることができるようにあなたの愛の興味を誘拐したいのですか？「私は…いつも一人でした…別の町に行きたかった本当の理由は、自分の家のみんなが私にひどいことをしていたからです…誰も私を好きではありませんでした…だから私は別の町に変わったら私ができることを望んでいました愛された…感謝された…でも結局死にそうになった…命を救ったエージェントが自分のやりたいことを実感させてくれた…人生で特別な人に出会ったら、彼らがそうしなかったことを決して見せない関係ない、この世界の誰もが重要だ…それが誰であるか、どこから来たのか…そして私はあなたに会った…あなたはとても特別だった…そしてあなたが死に続けていることを知った…そして死にかけている…そしてダコタは結局あなたを救ったそして、すべて、私はやや役に立たないと感じました。私はあなたを守りたかったのですが、他の誰かがそうしていました…だから、あなたを守ったのは私だけであり、無意味なことをする時間はなく、あなたを永遠に安全に保つことを確実にしたかったのです…」

ヒルデガルトは泣き始めました、彼女は本当に長い間彼女を食べていた極端な重荷を解放しました、そして彼女の感情を制御することができません。

「ヒルデガルト…」キャベンディッシュは彼女の話に悲しみながら彼女を見ているだけで、彼女がどのように感じているのか本当にわかりませんでした。彼女はいつも彼女のことをすべて話していると思っていましたが、彼女がどれだけ傷ついたかを把握するようになりました。

「あなたが私のためにやりたいことを感謝します…しかし、ダコタが受けたのと同じ負担をあなたに経験させたくありません。私は生きたいと思っています。いつか死ぬことを知っているので、誰もがそれを理解する必要があります…私はただ普通の生活、または私の人生ヒルデガルトにとって普通と見なすことができるものを持ちたいのです。」

「私は…私は気にしません。私は自分自身に、誰もが死ぬことを許さないことを約束し、死に至らしめ、忘却の中に送られました。私はあなたのためにこれをやっています！」キャベンディッシュは自分が自分のために何をしようとしているのか理解していないと感じているため、彼女は非常に厳しく手をテーブルに置き、非常にイライラしているように見えます。数分が経過すると、彼女は寝室のベッドにキャベンディッシュを置くことになります。

「さて、ただ…ここで休んでみてくださいね」

キャベンディッシュはため息をつきます。彼は自分の状況について本当に何もできないことを知っているか、少なくともヒルデガルトの警戒がなければ、多くのことはできません。

突然、ヒルデガルトはブロック氏から電話を受け、彼女はそれに気づき、寝室から最も遠い部屋である居間に向かい、答えます。

「ハローヒルデガルト」ブロック氏は、通常は深刻な態度でヒルデガルトに敬意を表します。

「こんにちは、ブロックさん、今日はお元気ですか？」

「私はヒルデガルトを元気にやっています、見てください、今日あなたのために新しい使命があります」

"今日…？"彼女の笑顔は彼女の顔から消え、今は苦しんでいるようです。

「それはジェフという人を救うという使命です。彼が沼地か何かで溺死したように見えます。彼は世界で非常に人気があり、愛されている人物になるでしょう。あなたの目標は彼を救い、この人物が死なないようにすることです。」

"氏。ブロック、今日でなければならないのですか？他のメンバーに割り当てることはできませんか？」

「ヒルデガルトではないのではないかと思います。今日、すべてのエージェントがそれぞれの使命で忙しく、たくさんのことがやって来ました。このタスクを引き受けることができるのはあなただけです。」

ヒルデガルトはこれに非常にイライラしているようで、しぶしぶ受け入れます。

「…ブロックさん、私は途中です…」彼女は電話を切り、コミュニケーターを財布に投げ込みます。

「くそー…くそー!!!!!!!!!!!!」彼女は居間から踏み出して寝室に入り、クローゼットから綿のネッカチーフと絹でできたネッカチーフを拾い上げ、その後キャベンディッシュが休んでいる寝室に向かいます。

「親愛なる皆さん、深く申し訳ありません…しかし、私は去らなければなりません…ブロック氏は私に任務を割り当てました、そして私は行かなければなりません、それを取ることができる人は他に誰もいません。だから私は去らなければなりません、そして私はこの任務にどれくらいの時間がかかるかさえ知りません。」キャベンディッシュは彼女を見つめているようで、実際には反応していません。

「キャベンディッシュ？」

「申し訳ありませんが、私は何かを考えていました…それは残念なヒルデガルトです」キャベンディッシュは彼の口調で少し皮肉に聞こえますが、幸いヒルデガルトはそれを拾わず、基本的に左頬に触れて愛撫します。

「私はキャベンディッシュに戻ります…だから、恐れないで、ここから移動しないでください…しかし、別の安全対策を行ったことをお詫びします…」彼女は結局綿のネッカチーフをボールに転がし、キャベンディッシュの口を開いて挿入します内部。

「ガッ！」

その直後、ヒルデガルトはシルクのネッカーを三角形に折りたたんで、キャベンディッシュの口を完全に覆うように置きますが、口ひげはギャグから外します。

「これは、私がここにいないときにあなたが悲鳴を上げないようにするためです…声帯を破壊してほしくない…あなたは知っています…？」

キャベンディッシュはただ恐れて彼女を見て、彼女が彼にしたことを恐れて、それでも叫びたがっています。「ヘンフ！ふむ！うーん！」しかし、彼の言葉は非常にこもっていて理解できないものです。

彼女が去る前に、ヒルデガルトは彼の口を覆っているネッカチーフの上で男にキスをし、唇のキスをシミュレートしようとします。

「私はできるだけ早くそこにいます、気をつけてください…私の愛…」彼女は戻ってくる決意を持って去り、キャベンディッシュは必死に助けを求めようとします。

「ふむ！うーん！うーん！」英国人は彼の拘束力に逆らい、役に立たない。彼は今沈黙していて、まだそれらのきついロープで縛られています、彼はこの状況から抜け出すために何をするつもりですか？彼は本当に知りませんが、それでも自由になろうとすることは知っています。

その間。ダコタ。ミロ。メリッサとザックはドゥーフェンシュミルツが到着するのを待っています。

「彼にそんなに時間がかかっているのは何ですか？エピソードはもう終わっているはずです！」ダコタはブリックとサバンナとできるだけ早く話をしたいので、非常に緊急に言います。

「ダコタさん、落ち着いてください。彼らはここにいます。心配しないでください」とミロは笑顔で言います。

「もう少し待つ必要があります。彼らはここにいます。」そして、逆マーフィーの法則が起こったかのように、誰かがドアをノックするのを聞いて、ダコタが開き、カベンパスと並んでドゥーフェンシュミルツです。

「私はここにいます」科学者は、赤い道具箱に道具を用意して到着します。

「なぜそんなに時間がかかったのですか？エピソードは20分ほどしか続かないと思いましたが、30分かかりました。」

「申し訳ありませんが、ツールの準備ができていなかったため、ツールを探していました。ツールを見つけるのに少し時間がかかりました」とDoofは、コミュニケーターの画面を見て分析していると言います。

「たとえば、本当のキャベンディッシュダコタはどこにありますか？」

「短編小説キャベンパス、彼は去り、私たちは彼を見つけようとしています」

"再び？"

「うん…また」

「私の言葉、私の実際のバージョンは全体として本当に不正になっていますか？」キャベンパスは、彼の人間のバージョンが本当に不正になり、ダコタを放っておく可能性について懸念を示しています。

「それはそのようなことではありません、それは私たちが戦いに巻き込まれ、彼がヒルデガルトと一緒に去ったかもしれないということです、そしてヒルデガルトは彼にひどいことをしているかもしれません」

「ヒルデガルト！？」

「しかし、ヒルデガルトは私たちに興味がないと思っていました！」

「まあ、彼女はキャベンディッシュに落ちました、彼はほとんど一人でそれをしました。」

「うわー…びっくりしました。そんなことが起こるとは思っていませんでした」

キャベンパスは、ダコタがちょうど彼に言ったことを実際に処理することはできません。彼はキャベンディッシュと同じ思い出のほとんどを共有しているので、それは彼にとって非常に大きな関連性です。

「わかりました…もう1つ調整します…そして…完了です！コミュニケーターが修正されました！」科学者は興奮と賛辞で言います。

ダコタは彼のワンライナーに不満を抱いてドゥーフェンシュミルツを見ます。

"本当に？コミュニケーター？」

「ああ、それは賢いものだった」ドゥーフは、言葉遊びのジョークを擁護して答えた。

「ええ、とにかく、コミュニケーターは今機能していますか？」ダコタは、ブリックとサバンナにできるだけ早く連絡したいので、デバイスについて焦りを感じます。

「ええ、今はうまくいくはずです。それほど難しい修正ではありませんでした。先に進んで、それらのエージェントの人に電話してみてください」とドゥーフは腕を組んで自分の仕事に自信を持って言います。ダコタは彼がブリックとサバンナに電話するためのデータを入力します、そして彼らは驚くほど速く答えます。

"こんにちは？誰が呼んでいるのか…うーん…それはあなただ…」サバンナはポケットコミュニケーターに答える。 「ダコタに何が欲しい？」彼女は彼にイライラしたまぶしさを与えます、彼女は本当に彼に彼女を呼ばせたくありませんでした。

「えーと…突然電話してすみませんが…何かを手伝ってくれるあなたとブリックが必要です」

「そして、なぜ私たちはあなたを助けたいのですか？友達を救うためだけにタイムラインにたどり着いた後」ブリックは、コミュニケーターの画面に十分に近づくことができます。

「まあ…」ダコタは困惑しているだけで、いい言い訳は思いつかない。

「ねえ！」メリッサはフレームに足を踏み入れ、自分自身が見えるようにします。

"そして、あなたはだれですか？"質問に答える巻き毛の女の子に尋ねます。

「私の名前はメリッサですが、それは問題ではありません。ほら、あなたは大物タイムトラベラーか何かだと知っていますが、ダコタは再びキャベンディッシュを失いました。今回は、あなたのエージェントの1人がそれと関係があると思います。

"どういう意味ですか？"それらの両方が同時に尋ねます。

「ヒルデガルトという名前の誰かが彼を未来に連れて行き、彼を人質に取っていると思います。」ザックは、状況を説明しながらフレームに近づくと言います。

二人ともメリッサとザックの両方を見つめ、爆笑した。「あははははははははは…あら…いいものだった…」ブリックは笑いながら泣き出し、目から涙をぬぐった。 「いいえ、それは絶対に不可能です。ヒルデガルトは現在私たちの最高のエージェントの1人であり、非常にプロフェッショナルです。なぜ彼女はキャベンディッシュのような人を誘拐したいのですか？」筋肉質の男は腕を組んで、状況について非常に懐疑的であると尋ねます。

「信じられないかもしれませんが、キャベンディッシュは実際に彼女を彼に恋させました。どうやら彼女はいつも密かに彼を愛していて、一緒にいたかったようです。それはただ…彼らはお互いに不安でした、彼らの愛が両方のために同じであったかどうかはわかりません。しかし、彼女は朝食をとっている間にここに行き着き、キャベンディッシュは彼女をモールに招待し、彼は彼女に彫刻を手に入れました、そして彼らはレストランのデートに行き、恋に落ちました、そしてこの混乱のすべてが起こった、彼女は取りつかれているに違いありません彼女は何度か非常に奇妙な行動をとっていたので、彼と一緒に」ダコタは、何が起こっているのかを少しよく理解しているように見えるトップタイムの旅行代理店のペアに話します。

「ご存知のように…彼女は彼がいるときはいつもとてもどろどろになりました、彼らはお互いに挨拶しました、しかし彼女はとても…ロマンチックな方法でそれをしましたか？ヒルデガルトが少し奇妙な行動をしたときのことを思い出しながら、サバンナは噴き出します。

「わかりました…その後、私はあなたをもう少し信じ始めましたが、あなたは私たちを何のために必要としていますか？タイムトラベルのお手伝いをお願いするのではないことを心から願っています」とブリックはダコタを見て、彼の意図を非常に疑っています。

「まあ…他にどうやってキャベンディッシュを救うことができるの？」ダコタはブリックに反論します。ブリックは今や助けを求めていないようです。「ああ、絶対にありません！あなたはタイムトラベルを禁止されています。私たちがあなたを未来に連れて行くなら、私たちも問題を抱えている可能性があります。さらに、Savahnnaはそれを問題なく処理できると確信しています。」タキシードの男は彼のパートナーを独善的な作り笑いで見ながら言います。

「ふむ、ええ、彼は正しいです、それはただのキャベンディッシュです、彼は本当にそれほどトラブルに巻き込まれることはできません、多分彼女は彼を彼女の家から行かせないだけです、そしてそれはそれだけです、他には何もありません」

「いや…何かがおかしいのはわかっている…私は…それを感じることができる…」ダコタは胸に触れ、とても不安になり、友人の幸福を心配している。

「君たちがそれを扱えるとしても、彼に会いたいのですが、私たちも戦いに参加しました…私たちはちょっと補う必要があります、君たちは私などを信頼していないことを知っていますが、あなたはその話を聞いたときピスタチオの侵入から世界を救い、エイリアンの惑星も救いました！」

「あなたは何？」ペアはダコタをもう一度見て、彼が何について話しているのか混乱しました。ダコタはすぐにオクタリアンから与えられたプロジェクター装置を引き出し、ブリックとサバンナはオクタリアを救うための彼らの作戦がどのように進んだかを見ることができます。

「これは…私には偽物に見えません…あなたたちは実際にそれをしましたか？」 Savahnnaは彼女が目撃している偉業に感銘を受けたと尋ねます。

「待って、私たちが話したばかりの子供たちもその使命を遂行するのを手伝ってくれましたか？」

「ええ、実際、ここにいるこの少年がいなかったら」ダコタはミロをフレームに近づけます。 「私たちはおそらくそれを行うことができなかったでしょう、この少年、ミロは本当に何か他のものです」

両方のエージェントはミロを見て、ミロはただ微笑んで手を振るだけです。

「こんにちは、私はかなり助けてくれましたが、オクタリアンと私の友達も助けてくれました。彼らがいなかったら、私もそれを成し遂げることができなかったと思います」彼はみんなを振り返り、笑顔で、尊敬と思いやりを示します。レンガはため息をつき、気が進まないようです。

「わかりました…ほら、私たちと一緒に旅行することはできますが、あなたが未来に到着した瞬間にあなたを検出できるので、時間の局の気をそらす計画が必要です。」

「うーん…計画…わかってる！ミロ、オクタリアンに連絡できると思いますか？」ダコタはいつものように何でも準備している男の子に尋ねます。

「うーん…そうそう！彼らは実際に私にこのことをくれました」彼は非常に奇妙に見える装置を引き出します。

「彼らは、私が助けを必要とするときはいつでも私が彼らに電話をかけることができ、彼らは私を助けようとするだろうと私に言いました。またはまあ、それは彼らが私に言ったことです」

「ミロ、あなたはそれができると思いますか？今、できる限り多くの助けが必要です。」

「確かにダコタ、電話をかけます。そうだったと思います…こんな感じです」ミロがデバイスのボタンを押すと、オクタリアの女王と直接電話をかけることができます。

"こんにちは？"彼女は答えて、ミロが彼女を呼んでいることに気づきます。 「ああ、こんにちは、マイロ・マーフィー、お元気ですか？」 「ねえ、私は元気です、質問してくれてありがとう」ミロは敬意を表して答えます。 「それで、あなたの召命の理由は何ですか？あなたは何が必要なのですか？"ミロは、助けを求めていることを知っているので、恥ずかしそうに頭の後ろをこすります。それは負担になる可能性があります。

「まあ、私は何か助けが必要です、しかし…私はあなたが得ることができるほとんどすべてのオクタリアンがちょっと必要です、それはちょっと重要なので、緑のスーツといくつかの顔の毛を持つ非常に背の高い男を覚えていますか？」エイリアンの姿は、彼女の触手をあごに入れて、描写された人物を思い出そうとします。

「うーん…ああ、そうだね、彼の名前は…キャベンシッシュ？」

「キャベンディッシュ」ダコタは遠くから答えます。

「はい、キャベンディッシュ、彼は困っていますか？」

「ええ…彼は誘拐されたかもしれませんが、問題は、ここにいる友人のダコタが彼のいる場所に行けないことです。彼は禁止されているか、あなたにとってもっと簡単なら、その場所から姿を消しました。」

「そして、その場所は何でしょうか？」彼女は、ダコタがオクタリアを救うのを手伝って以来、男性の印象が良いように見えるので、なぜダコタが場所から消えるのかについて混乱していると尋ねます。

「彼はキャベンディッシュと一緒にタイムトラベラーだったので、それは未来です。ダコタが何度も命を救ったために、それがまったく許されなかったので、両方とも禁止されました。」

「まあ、それはすべて良いことですが、どうすれば未来に到達できるでしょうか？」彼女は、どうやって彼らがタイムトラベルをすることができるのかと自問していると言います。

「何人かの友人が私を助けてくれるでしょう、そして私たちは本当に気を散らすものとしてあなたの助けを本当に必要としています、私はすべてがうまくいくと確信しています、あなたの人々は怪我をすることはありません、そして彼らがそうするならあなたは実行することができますあなたが望むなら私か何か。キャベンディッシュを救いたいだけです。彼は全世界で私の親友です。」ダコタは本当にオクタリアンの助けを必要としているので、緊急かつ正直に言います。

「さて、あなたは私たちの惑星を助けてくれたあなた方一人一人、そして私の娘にも借りがあるので、あなたはこの使命について私のサポートを得るでしょう」彼女はダコタがキャベンディッシュに対してどのように感じているかを理解しているので、理解のニヤニヤで言います彼女の娘も同じように感じ、彼女を守り、できる限り助けたいと思っています。

「軍隊の準備をしなさい、私たちはマイロ・マーフィーと彼の友人を助けます！」女王が話したので、オクタリアンは彼らの船を地球に向かわせる準備をします。

ダコタとグループは今、キャベンディッシュを救う準備をしています。彼らは彼らの使命を成功させることができるでしょうか？彼らは時間局に捕まるでしょうか？それとも失敗しますか？

  
  


ノート：

ああ、そうです、これで終わりが近づいています。第15章が最後の章になります。このファンフィクションを書いたことをとてもうれしく思います。この物語を書くことに興奮し、幸せに感じました。いくつかあります。アイデアがもっとあるので、私から何か他のものが出てくることを期待できます：Pああ、そしてメリッサとサバーンナについては、彼らがお互いを最後に見たとき（スパイリトルシスター）からかなり離れていたので、彼らはお互いを忘れていました、彼らが最後に自分自身を見たのはおそらく9ヶ月か1年のようでした。だから、ええ。明確にしないことについて申し訳ありません...


	15. いつも一緒

ダコタと他の人々はキャベンディッシュを救うという彼らの使命の準備ができています、しかし彼自身はヒルデガルトと永遠に縛られた彼の人生を生きる準備ができていません、そして彼は彼を拘束しているロープともう一度戦おうとします。

「…」男は自分を解く方法を見つけようと動き回っていますが、残念ながらそうすることはできません。

ブラスト…私にはできません。ロープがきつすぎて、ナイフなどを手に入れないと自分を解放することはできません…私と明るい頭は正しいですか？誘拐されたままにしておきたいマニアックに恋をしなければならなかった…

キャベンディッシュは深く考えているので、もう一度自分自身を動かし、足を床に近づけることができることに気づきます。

ちょっと待ってください…私は自分自身を解くことができないかもしれません、しかし私は自分の足を植えることができると確信しています、そして多分ジャンプしてこれらの制約を取り除くために何かを探してみてください！

この新しい啓示により、英国人は足を床にできるだけ近づけるために寄り添い、数分間苦労した後、足を地面に置いて完全に植えることができ、今は座っています彼が残されたベッド。

はい！完璧！今、私は立ち上がって、自分自身を解くために何かを探す必要があります。

それで、彼は少しの力を使ってベッドから起き上がり、今立っています。その後、彼はキッチンに向かってゆっくりと飛び跳ねます。彼はそこに鋭いアイテムがあるに違いないことを知っています。

これは…思っていたよりもずっと大変だった…でも…持っている…へ…筋肉…スルー！キャベンディッシュは少しずつジャンプし続け、さまざまな引き出しに近づくことができ、手の届くところにあるすべての引き出しを開きますが、それらが完全に空であることに気づきます。

なに…なんでこんな引き出しが空なの！？ヒルデガルトはキッチンと食器をすべて真剣に捨てましたか？

キャベンディッシュは、ヒルデガルトがキッチンに必要なすべてのアイテムを捨てた可能性が非常に高いとは信じられないため、ショックを受けています。

今、私は何をするつもりですか！？

キャベンディッシュの顔は、ロープを切ることができるものを見つけるためにキッチンに頼っていたので、今では恐怖と心配を表しています。

残念ながら、彼は自分の状況を改善するのに役立つものは何も見当たらず、男性は鼻からため息をつきます。

これは良くありません、私は探す場所が不足し始めています、私は検索するためのバスルームとヒルデガルトの部屋しかありません！

男はバスルームに着くまで飛び回るが、それでも彼を助けることができるものを実際には見つけていない、彼はバスルームに少し深く入り、鏡の中に自分自身を見る、彼は鏡を壊すことを考えているが、代わりに彼の額の汗を見る彼がただ飛び回るのに行っているすべての努力から降りてきて、その絹のネッカチーフはまだ彼の口を覆っています。

男は最初は沈黙をじっと見つめた後、自分の反省に眉をひそめ、恥ずかしがり、悲しみ、失望した。

ただ私を見てください…今の私がどれほど哀れな顔をしているのか見てください…ただ動かそうとすると汗をかきます、そして私の口のこの愚かなことも私を本当に怒らせます…どうして私はこのような何かに落ちたのでしょうか？ヒルデガルトの甘くて思いやりのある態度で、どうすれば子供のように遊ばせることができたでしょうか。その「愛」と「ケア」のすべてがあまりにも良すぎて真実ではないことを期待すべきでした…なぜ私は本当に彼女に愛されることを期待したのですか…？いいえ…それは今ではありません、彼女は私を愛しています、しかし完全に恐ろしい方法で…これは私が望んでいたものではありません…そしてこれはダコタが私にも望んでいたものではないと確信しています…私は彼に耳を傾けるべきです…しかし、もう手遅れで、彼はもう私の救助に来ないでしょう、そしてそれはすべて私のせいです…私が盲目的に愛を信じたという理由だけで私は彼を永遠に失いました…私はいくつかの愚かな愛のために世界の私の親友を失いました…

キャベンディッシュはまだ恥ずかしさと悲しみの中で自分自身を見ていますが、ヒルデガルトの部屋に進みます。ダコタがいなくても自由になりたいので、自分の人生を生きたいと思っています。彼はBoTTと通信するための自宅の電話を見つけたので、彼にはチャンスがあるかもしれません。

電話です！これでBoTTと話ができると確信しており、助けを求めることができるかもしれません。待って、ちょっと待って…

キャベンディッシュは自分を見下ろし、猿轡かませたのを思い出し、非常にイライラした顔をするまで、自分の考えに夢中になっていた。

ああ…フィドルスティック！彼女は私をここに猿轡かませたままにしておかなければなりませんでしたね！？背の高い男は再び鼻から欲求不満でため息をつき、自分を集めて計画を考えます。わかりました…だから私はきちんと話すことができません、たとえ私がそうすることができなくても、私はまだ彼らに電話をかける必要があります！私はここにいて何もできません！

決意に満ちたキャベンディッシュは、電話に近づくことを決心し、局と通信するために4をダイヤルします。

彼にとって幸運なことに、誰かが電話を取り、話す前にキャベンディッシュは大騒ぎし、できるだけはっきりと話そうとする準備をしています。ブロック氏自身が答えたので、彼も非常に幸運なようです。 。

「こんにちは、これはタイムトラベル局、別名BoTTです。どのようにサービスを提供できますか？」

久しぶりにブロック氏の声を聞いてショックを受けたキャベンディッシュの目は大きくなり、落ち着きを取り戻したが、助けを求める必要があるため、電話に近づいて話そうとした。

「MimmphemmphBommph！ヘンフ！ヘンフ！」

「なに…これは一体誰なの？なんで呼んでるの？」ブロック氏は、キャベンディッシュが言っていることの言葉を理解していないので、アピールしたと言います。

"んー！ Mimmpemmph Bommph！ Phemmph！ヘンフ！」キャベンディッシュは読みやすい言葉を話すことができず、非常にこもった、理解できない音を出すことしかできません。

「待って…あなたはキャベンディッシュですか！？」ブロック氏の声は今では非常に怒っているように聞こえます。彼は本当にキャベンディッシュを二度と聞きたくありませんでした。

"うーん！うーん！"キャベンディッシュは、イエスと言おうとしている間、頭でうなずきます。

"お前はここで何してるんだ！？あなたはタイムトラベルから禁止されました！そして、なぜそんなにこもった音がするのですか？」「HEMMMPH！」キャベンディッシュは、ギャグのために上司に助けを求めようとしますが、そうすることはできません。

「なぜあなたは局に電話したのですか？あなたも解雇されます、なぜ私はあなたとその愚かなダコタを悩ませ続けるのですか、私はあなたの両方をもっと早く解雇するべきです、なぜ私があなたの2人に私の希望を持ち続けたのかさえ分かりません。これはいたずら電話か何かですか？面白くしようとしていますか！？」

キャベンディッシュは、ブロック氏に電話を切らせたくないので心配している。彼は自分と適切にコミュニケーションが取れないことを知っているが、それでも最善を尽くしている。

「うーん！うーん！ふむ！」

「あなたは…助けを求めようとしていますか？」

"うーん！うーん！"

「まあ…それはどうですか…あなたはあなたが何ができるか知っていますか？」ブロック氏は別の口調で言い、英国人に敬意を表しているように見え、キャベンディッシュは彼の話を聞くために電話に近づきます。

「あなたはダコタ語に助けを求めることができます。私はまったく助けてくれないので」その後、彼は電話を切り、キャベンディッシュは必死に話そうとします。

「NMMMM！ NNMMM！ PHEMMPH！ヘムフ！」彼は電話が終わったことを見て、それを見つめます。

私の唯一のチャンス…ブロック氏が私を嫌っているからといって…もうチャンスはない…私はただ…ここで立ち往生している…

かわいそうな男は今、彼の視界を床に向けて切り替え、目を潤し、ほとんど泣きそうになっています。

私はただ再び自由になりたい…なぜ…なぜこれが私に起こらなければならなかったのか…？

彼は座っていたベッドから起き上がり、つまずいて地面に倒れるまでさらに数回ホップします。

「うーん！」

衝撃は彼を傷つけましたが、それほど悪くはありませんでした。問題は、彼が床にいて、まだ手、腕、膝、足から縛られており、地面から立ち上がることができないことです。

それを爆破する…それをすべて爆破する…

今、男は自分が地面から立ち上がることができないのを見て、あきらめることを決心し、基本的に彼の運命を受け入れて、ただそこに横たわっています。

現在、ダコタと他の人々はキャベンディッシュの救助の準備ができています。

「大丈夫、みんな準備はいいですか？」ミロは親愛なる友人を救いたいので、興奮して準備をしていると尋ねます。

「ええ、準備はできています！」ダコタも行く準備ができていると言います。「うーん…私たちは真剣にこれらを運ぶ必要がありますか…私たちと一緒に物事を？」サバナは、中型のさまざまなタッパーで合図し、たくさんのキャンディーボールを持っていると叫びます。

「ええ、ええ、私たちは私たちを助けることができるようにオクタリアンが必要です。そうでなければ、ミッションは失敗し、すべてが無駄になります」ダコタは、旅行者が断固として受け入れるタイムトラベルに説明します。チームは現在、カベンパス、ダコタ、ドゥーフェンシュミルツ、ミロ、メリッサ、ザック、ブリック、サバンナで構成されています。現在アクティブ化されており、彼らは未来に向かっています。タイムストリームにいる間、ダコタは彼の計画を再実行したいと考えています。

「さて、皆さん、計画を要約しましょう。ミロ、ザック、メリッサ、ドゥーフ、カベンパス、マーフィーの法則でできる限りの警備員の気をそらそうとします。カベンパスは彼の本当に…奇妙な外観、ドゥーフは彼のイネーターです。オクタリアンは自分のコピーで他の警備員の気をそらすつもりです、または彼らが適切だと思うものは何でも、あなたたちは時間を買うためにあなたができることをします、いいですか？」

タッパーのオクタリアンは、ダコタに向かって一斉に言います：

"とった！"彼らはまた、冒険のスリルが本当に好きなので、計画にかなり興奮しているようです。

「そして最後に、私、ブリックとサバンナはヒルデガルトの家に向かうつもりです。彼らは彼女の家の場所を知っているので、あなたたちはレジストリを持っていると私に言いましたか？」

「ええ、私たちはあなたとキャベンディッシュでさえ、BoTTのために働いたすべてのタイムトラベラーのレジストリを持っています。しかし、私たちはこれと引き換えに恩恵を求めなければならなかったので、あなたは私たちに大きな時間を借りています」とブリックは腕を組んでダコタに返済を要求しながら言います。

「ええ、ええ、私は得た。だから、キャベンディッシュのために、今準備をしなければなりません！」ダコタは拳を空中に上げ、決心し、決心した。

「うん！キャベンディッシュのために！」ミロも興奮していると言います。

彼らはついに未来に到着し、2175年に到着するとすぐに警報が鳴ります。

「くそー…セキュリティはタイムトラベルから禁止されている人々と一緒にいじくり回しません」ダコタは彼らが非常に大きな警報を聞くだけなので心配して指摘します。「誰もが行く行く行く行く！今すぐこれを行う必要があります！」ダコタ、ブリック、サバンナがヒルデガルトの家に車で入る間、ブリックは他の人が車から降りて計画に参加し始めると緊急に言います。

ミロはさまざまなBoTTの警備員やエージェントから逃げ出します。彼らは彼に追いつくために、ツールや武器を使おうとし、ミロを彼のトラックで止めさせたいと思っています。マーフィーの法則のおかげで、武器や道具は適切に機能せず、ミロは一傷もなしに脱出することができます。

メリッサとザックは、彼らを追いかけているグループにゴミ箱を投げます。グループがBoTTエージェントでいっぱいで、近づいているため、彼らは機能しません。ペアは追い詰められ、行き止まりになっています。実行する場所がありません。

「ダン！下水道に行かなければならないことはわかっていました！」メリッサは後悔して言います。

「待って、メリッサ、私はアイデアを得たと思う」ザックはエージェントに近づくにつれて彼女の愛の興味を語った。

「動かないで！」ザックが近づくと、エージェントの1人が叫びます。

「私はあなたがピン留めしていることを知っています…しかし、すべての雲には銀色の裏地があり、葉は今別れ、太陽は輝いていて、あなたは私の腕の中にいるので惑星は並んでいます」エージェントの気をそらすために、彼にとって幸いなことに、トリックはそれらのいくつかのために働いています。

「私の心は強いです！木のように！そして、あなたは私に属している赤ちゃん、あなたは私に属しています！あなたがいなければ、私は地面に縛られています、そして私が倒れたら、私は音を立てさえしますか！」

さまざまなエージェントが歌詞と一緒にとても楽しく楽しく歌い始めていましたが、他のエージェントはメリッサとザックに集中し続けようとしていました。しかしメリッサは気を散らすチャンスをつかみ、同じグループの人々が非常に閉ざされた路地にいるので、彼らが大声で歌ったり踊ったりすることから混乱しているので、より集中したエージェントのいくつかと戦い始めます。ザックはこれを見て声のトーンを上げ、エージェントもコーラスの準備をします。

"チョップ！チョップ！チョップ！私の心を切り刻む！落ちているのが感じられます！」ザックは一瞬止まり、エージェントが次の詩を取りましょう。"木材！"その後、メリッサが気を取られていてもかなりの戦いをしているエージェントと戦っている間に、両方がユニゾンの歌を再開します、それでも、ノイズは彼らが扱うにはあまりにも大きすぎます。

「そして、私は決して別れません、私は、知っています、あなた！あなたは最初からそこにいました！

"チョップ！チョップ！チョップ！私の心を切り刻んでください！」

これで、BoTTエージェントは、次の歌詞を歌っている間、曲のテンポを覚えているのと一緒に手をたたき始めます。

「ナナナナ、ナナナナナナ、ナナナナナナナナナナナ！」

「ナナナナナ、ナナナナナナナナナナナナナナ！」

非常に多くのがいて、メリッサの助けを借りて、多くのエージェントがノックアウトされました。残っているのはまだ歌っているエージェントだけです。彼女はザックが曲を終えるのを待って、拳を味わいます。

ザックはこの詩を歌っているのは彼だけなので、次の歌詞だけを再開するようになりました。

「チョップチョップチョップチョップチョップ私の心の中でそれが落ちるのを感じることができます、そして私は決して別れません、私は知っています、あなたは最初からそこにいたので、赤ちゃん、チョップチョップチョップ、私のハートでチョップしてください！」そして今、コングロマリットは合唱の最後の繰り返しを歌っています。

"チョップ！チョップ！チョップ！私の心を切り刻む！落ちているのが感じられます！」

"木材！"

「そして今、私は決して別れません！私はあなたを知っています！あなたは最初からそこにいました！だから赤ちゃん、チョップ！チョップ！チョップ！私の心を切り刻んでください！」

エージェントは、歌を歌う時間を本当に楽しんでいたので、お祝いと喜びで拍手を送りましたが、ナックルが割れる音が聞こえたため、彼らの楽しみは止まりました。

メリッサは悪意のあるニヤニヤを持って彼らに近づき、生きている魂を殴り、地面に傷つけたままにします。

「素晴らしい仕事ザック、そのトリックは常に機能します！」メリッサは彼女の友人に親指を立て、彼の素晴らしい歌声を祝福します。

「ああ、それは何もありません、そしてねえ、あなたはまだそれらのラフなパンチとキックを持っています、あなたはいくつかのタイムエージェントを打ち負かすことさえします！」ザックはまた、メリッサを誇りに思っていると述べています。

「ふふ、私はあなたの気を散らすことなしには何もできなかっただろう、彼らは私よりずっと良いが、彼らが起こっていたそのパーティーのために彼らは集中することができなかったので…ありがとうザック」彼女はティーンエイジャーに近づき、ザックの背中に腕を乗せて首を掴みながらキスをする。

「うーん…私はそれが本当に好きでした、しかしさあ、私たちは行く必要があります、さもなければもっと多くのエージェントが私たちを止めようとします！気を散らし続ける必要があります！」ザックは緊急に言うので、ペアは現在の位置から新しい位置に分かれます。

ドゥーフェンシュミルツはタイムトラベルエージェントからも逃げています。エージェントPとの追跡のおかげで、それに慣れてからかなり速く走っています。

「うーん…これは確かに私を運動させている！」ドゥーフはエージェントから逃げ続けると言います。

「私に何ができるのか、何ができるのか、えーと…そうそう！ジェリネーター、これを持っていたのを忘れた！」ドゥーフェンシュミルツは彼の白衣から彼のイネーターの1人を引っ張り、BoTTエージェントが彼を追いかけている床でそれを撃ち、彼は床をゼリーに変えてグループを立ち往生させることができます。

「ねえ！ここに戻ってこい！"「申し訳ありませんが、私は続けなければなりません、多分後で私はあなたをそこから立ち往生させるでしょうさようならではないかもしれません」ドゥーフはシーンを去り、ノンストップで走り続けます。

オクタリアンの多くはダコタの形をとり、BoTTエージェントから彼らに向けて注目を集めようとします。彼らは彼とまったく同じように見え、あらゆる場所から走り回っているので、それは機能することができます。

その間、ブロック氏は彼のオフィスですべてが起こるのを見ていて、誰もが試練全体の弾道学をしている。

「一体何が起こっているのか！？なんでこんなにダコタが多いの！？これらの人々は誰ですか！？なぜ私たちの軍隊は馬鹿のように連れ出されて遊んでいるのですか！？なぜこれがすべて起こっているのですか！？」ブロック氏は非常に高く、彼の顔は怒りから完全に赤くなっていると言います。

「ああ、本当のダコタを見つけたとき…彼はもはやタイムトラベルを禁止されていません…彼は死刑を宣告されるでしょう」彼はまだ全体の状況が展開するのを見ながら、彼が極端な力でデッキを叩きながら言います。

ヒルデガルトの家であるブリックに向かう途中、サバンナとダコタはその場所に近づいているBoTTエージェントに遭遇します。彼らは、キャベンディッシュを見つけることができる前に見つけることができないのではないかと恐れ、車両を止めていくつかの木に隠します。

「さて、今すぐ車から降りる必要があります。これらのエージェントはキャベンディッシュ、ダコタを見つけることができるので、中に入って彼を見つけようとします。エージェントの注意をできるだけそらすつもりです。彼らはいくつかのトップエージェントのようですので、しばらく時間がかかるか、非常に速く私たちを連れ出すことができます。だから急いでみてください」サバナはサングラスをかけた男に話しかけます。彼は頭でうなずき、中に入る準備ができて、彼の友人を救おうと決心しました。

「また、彼らをその場所から遠ざけるように努めます。そうすれば、キャベンディッシュを探す時間を増やすことができます。キャベンディッシュを手に入れたら、できるだけ早く彼と一緒に出かける必要があります。それをすべてやったら、これで知らせてください」ブリックはダコタにボタンを渡します。 「押すと、どこにいても音が鳴り、近くにいる人の方向が狂います。耳のコミュニケーターが音を遮断するので、影響はありません。」「わかった、わかった。失敗することはない。キャベンディッシュを見つけなければならない。ダコタはリムジンのドアを開け、ブリックとサバンナを最初に退出させます。どちらも車両から出て行くと、3人しかいないBoTTのエージェントに近づき、パンチとキックで戦い始めます。 、ダコタが気づかれずに行こうとしているヒルデガードの家に向かってできるだけ速く疾走している間。

ヒルデガルトの家の中では、キャベンディッシュはまだ床に横たわっていて、涙が彼の目から出て、悲しんで落ち込んでいる地面を見ています。

「…」

突然、彼は外で起こっている騒動を聞き始め、音は彼が聞くのにちょうど十分に大きいです、そして彼は何が起こっているのか疑問に思います。

何が起こっている？誰かが外で戦っていますか？非常に強いパンチ、キック、さらにはシューッという音やスイングのようなスティックや武器の音さえ聞こえます…誰かが私を救おうとしているのですか？誰かが私に何が起こったのか理解しましたか？

ドアはタックルで開かれ、ほこりと光の輝きから、キャベンディッシュは誰が入ったのかを知ることができません。

「彼はどこにいるのか…どこにいるのか…」ほこりのせいで今は見えないので、やっと落ち着くまでダコタは尋ねる。

そこに彼は全世界の親友であり、地面に横たわり、目に涙を浮かべ、すべて縛られ、口に猿轡をかぶっています。

「聖なる…キャベンディッシュ！」

キャベンディッシュは彼の目を信じることができず、彼の視力はただ広がり、彼の心は幸福と安堵で満たされます。

「MMAGOMMPHAMMMPH！」

「キャベンディッシュ！」

ダコタは貧しい男に近づき、最初にキャベンディッシュの口を覆っているネッカチーフをほどき、その後キャベンディッシュは彼の口の中にあったボールのぼろきれを吐き出します。長い間口を覆っていたので、咳をして口から深呼吸をし始めます。

「ダコタ…本当にあなたなのか…？あなたは実際に私を救うためにここに来ましたか…？それとも私は夢を見ていますか…？」

キャベンディッシュは彼のそばにひざまずいて心配している彼を見ているが、また安心している彼の友人を見上げている。「ええ…それは私キャブです、私はあなたを助けるためにずっとここに来ました」彼は彼のパートナーに彼自身の目をほとんど水をまくように言います。

「ダコタ…お願い…許して…私はそんなに馬鹿だった…私…すべきではない…持ってはいけない…」

「ねえ、ごめんなさい、私はあなたに十分な信頼を全く与えませんでした。あなたは正しかったし、私がそれを意味しなかったとしても、私が聞いていなかったので何度も裏切られたと感じました。私はいつもあなたが間違っていると思っていたので、あなたの間違いを修正する必要があります。今回はめちゃくちゃになりましたがねえ、それが人生の正しいことですか？私たちは自分の過ちから学び、成長します。私は…またお会いできてうれしいです…」ダコタはもう一度パートナーに会うことで安堵と喜びを表現し、かすかな笑顔を放ちます。

「ああ…ダコタ…あなたは本当に私が求めることができる親友です…ありがとう…」キャベンディッシュは微笑んで、彼が許されたこと、彼の希望が彼の心に戻ったことを彼の心に感じます、そしてそれで、ダコタはイギリス人を解きますおとこ。彼らは数秒間凝視した後、お互いを抱きしめることにしました。

「ダコタ…すべてが完璧になるわけではないけど…何かを約束しよう」

"うーん？"

「レッツ…二度とこのように離れないように…二度とこのように苦しみ続けたくない…喧嘩をしたくないし、またあなたから離れることを考えたくない…それは事態を悪化させるだけだ…」とキャベンディッシュは言うまだダコタを抱きしめている間、ダコタは彼に背中を軽くたたいて同意します。

「ええ…二度とあなたを置き去りにしないことを約束します。再び戦う日の約束を覚えていなくても、遅かれ早かれ覚えていると思います。そのメモリ消去デバイスでさえ、それを私たちから奪うことはありません。」「ああ…なんて素敵な再会…とても感動した！」二人ともハグをやめ、ヒルデガルトが使命から戻ってきたことに気づきます。彼女は現在、キャベンディッシュとダコタを指す2丁の銃を持っています。

「ヒルデガルト！」キャベンディッシュは、恐怖に震え、声の調子を吃音していると言います。

「あなた…あなたは…私が今まで出会った中で最も恐ろしい人ヒルデガルト…どうやってキャベンディッシュにそれをすることができますか！彼をここに残し、縛り付けて、すべて、彼は口の中でそのことで窒息する可能性があります！」ダコタはただそれを払いのけるだけの女性に取り戻します。

「Pfff、そのようなことが起こるだろう、さらに、私は彼に安全である必要がありました。私は、彼を愛しています。見えませんか？」

「それは愛がヒルデガルトであるということではありません！」ダコタは非常に怒って欲求不満の口調で言います。

「愛は、あなたが彼らをサポートすることによって、彼らに彼ら自身のスペースを与えることによって、彼らがなりたい、またはしたい人にさせ、彼らに希望を与えることによって、あなたが彼らを気遣うことを示しています。何が問題にならないことを願って、彼らは常にあなたの心の中に場所を持っているでしょう。」

「私はあなたのやり方で彼を愛していないかもしれません。しかし、私にとって、彼は兄弟のようです。彼は私の家族、あるいは私自身の父である可能性があります。それが私が彼の世話をする方法です。しかし、あなたは彼のことを気にしないでください。あなたは彼と一緒にいるという考えに気を配っています。しかし、彼を人としてではありません！」

"黙れ！ SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP！あなたは私をまったく知らないダコタ!!!!」

「私は…ヒルデガルトを知っていると思っていました…しかしそれはすべて間違いでした…私はあなたと一緒にいたかったのですが…」キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトを本当に愛していたので、ぼんやりと言いますが、彼女がした行動の後、彼は彼女を見ることができません再び同じように。彼はもう彼女とは何の関係も望んでおらず、彼女に非常にまっすぐで真面目な顔をしています。

「ヒルデガルトはもうあなたを愛していません。」

「あなた…いけない…あははは…それなら…私にできることは何もないと思う…」彼女は怒りから非常に精神病的な笑顔に表情を変え、彼女の不穏な性質を示し、彼女は両方の引き金を引く準備をします銃。「私があなたを迎えられないなら、他の誰もやらないでしょう」彼女は引き金を引いて、キャベンディッシュとダコタの両方を指さします。

"さようなら。"

キャベンディッシュは極度の決意と意志を感じ、ダコタを救おうと決心し、彼と一緒に地面に行って弾丸をかわします。幸いなことに、彼はそうすることができ、リビングルームの周りのソファを使って隠れます。

「ああ、いい天国…それは近すぎた…」キャベンディッシュは衝動に駆られていたので激しくズボンをはいたが、その衝動が消えた後、彼は彼の心臓が非常に速く走っていると感じ、彼の人生とダコタのあまりにも。

「うわー…キャベンディッシュ…あなたは実際にそれから私を救った…しかしどうやって…？」ダコタは、彼が彼と一緒に死ぬだろうと思ったので、畏敬の念を抱いて、彼の友人を振り返ります。

「ヒルデガードの握りから、弾丸が最適な速度にならないことがわかったので、私は弾丸をかわすためにできるだけ速く行動しました。彼女は今、ダコタに非常に震えています。ダコタは懸念を示しているが、キャベンディッシュは決意を持ってダコタにささやく。

「しかし、キャベンディッシュ、彼女は2丁の銃を持っています、私たちはそれを持っていません！」

「私たちには…秘密兵器があります」キャベンディッシュはジャケットの左ポケットに手を入れ、テディベアのデニスを引き出します。

「待って、デニス？あなたは実際に彼を連れてきましたか？」ダコタは、キャベンディッシュがデニスを乗車に連れて行くとは思っていなかったので、非常に好奇心旺盛で驚きました。

"もちろんやりました！彼は私の慰めのパートナーであり、過去に彼を放っておくことはできませんでした。ヒルデガルトの車で彼を忘れなかったのはとても嬉しかったですが、今日は彼が私たちのおとりになるでしょう。彼がそれを作れることを願っています。キャベンディッシュはぬいぐるみを見て、彼を計画のおとりとして使わなければならなかったことに反省を示しましたが、彼は決意を持って彼に微笑みかけました。

「さて、私が彼を投げた瞬間、私たちはヒルデガルトに駆け寄り、銃を彼女から遠ざけようとします。力ずくで行かなければならない場合は、そうします。とった？"キャベンディッシュはパートナーに、自分が考えた迅速な計画を理解していることを確認するように依頼します。ダコタはあまり騒ぎたくないので、頭を下げてうなずきます。

ヒルデガルトも探しているので、2人ともヒルデガルトの家のソファを這い回り、ゆっくりと歩きます。彼女はすべてがとても速く起こったので、彼女はペアを見失いました。

「Cavendiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish….Dakotaaaaa, where are youuuuuuu, I just want to KILL YOU… IT IS GONNA BE FINEEEEEEEEE 」彼女はまだピストルを持っているので噴き出し、すぐに撃つ準備ができています。「大丈夫ダコタ、時間です、準備はいいですか？」キャベンディッシュはもう一度パートナーに向かってささやき、キャベンディッシュを見るように向きを変え、親指を立てます。キャベンディッシュはその概念にうなずき、ヒルデガルトが彼を見ることができる空中に彼の最愛のぬいぐるみを投げますが、彼女はクマがどこから投げられたかに気付かないほどの角度で。「なに…あれはクマ…？」彼女はぬいぐるみを見て、彼女の上を飛んで、まっすぐな方向に進んでいます。彼女はクマの胸を撃ち始め、反応する瞬間がないまま、後ろからキャベンディッシュに取り組まれます。

「ああ！」彼女とキャベンディッシュの両方が地面に倒れ、彼女は彼と闘い、キャベンディッシュは同じ行動で応答します。その後、ダコタは闘争に足を踏み入れ、ヒルデガルトのピストルを取り除こうとします。

銃声が聞こえるまで、彼らが奮闘し、地面を転がり、エールが力を発揮しようとすると、さまざまな時間が起こります。

トリオは彼らの闘争を止め、ダコタが彼の骨盤の左側で撃たれたのを見る。

「GAAAAAAAAAA…」ダコタは撃たれた部分に触れ、苦しみながら苦しみます。

「ダコタ！」キャベンディッシュは、パートナーが怪我をしているのを見て、恐怖で叫びます。ヒルデガルトは起き上がり始めますが、キャベンディッシュに腕で捕まり、女性の左ピストルを盗むことに成功しました。

今、彼らは両方ともスタンドオフを持っており、銃で彼ら自身を真っ黒に向けています。

「あなた…あなたは怪物…あなたがダコタにしたことを見てください！」

「私は彼のことを気にしません。あなたを大切に思う！"

今、キャベンディッシュはヒルデガルトに対して純粋な怒りと怒りで眉をひそめています、彼はそれ以上それを取ることができません、彼はもうその女性を見ることができません、彼は彼女を失踪させたい、彼は彼女の命を奪いたいと思っています。

「キャベンディッシュ…いけない…」ダコタは怪我をしている間、友達を見つめます。 「あなたがそれをするなら…あなたは彼女より良くなることはないでしょう…あなたは実際に悪くなるでしょう…これはヒーローがしたいことではありません…ヒーローは守りたいです…殺さないでください…」

「でもダコタ…」

「お願い…しないでください…」ダコタは少し血を吐き出し、キャベンディッシュは目の後ろの視界からそれが起こるのを見る。

「…」男はヒルデガルトを見つめ、まだ彼女を指さしているが、もっと落ち着いた表情で、ヒルデガルトがつまずくのに最適な位置で床に横たわっているデニスに非常に近いことに気付く。「…ごめんなさいヒルデガルト…」彼は文を終えた瞬間、ヒルデガルトの足元に発砲し、キャベンディッシュがどこを指しているのかを知ることができ、一歩後退しますが、これはキャベンディッシュが望んでいたことです。デニスに触れると、彼女は足場を失い、つまずきます。その後、イギリス人男性は女性に向かってできるだけ速く全力疾走し、ピストルで彼女の頭を殴ります。それほど難しいことではありませんが、しばらくの間彼女を混乱させ混乱させるほど強いものです。

すぐに彼は彼女が彼に対して使用したロープをつかみ、今では彼女を動けなくするためにそれらを使用しています。その後、彼はダコタに向かって行きます。

「ダコタ！」彼は必死になって心配して叫ぶ。

「ねえ…あなたはやった…へへ」彼はただ心配している彼を見ているイギリス人に微笑む。

「あなたはいつこんなに良いエージェントキャベンディッシュになりましたか…」

「ダコタ…Y-大丈夫だよね…？」キャベンディッシュは彼の目が水をまき始めた状態で彼のパートナーに尋ねます。

「うーん…私…わからない…たぶん…？」

"多分！？多分どういう意味ですか！？」

「キャベンディッシュを見てください…銃声は生き残るのがそれほど簡単ではありません…実際に…私はちょうど何かを思い出しました…誰かが怪我をした場合に備えて、私のジャケットには救急箱があります…」キャベンディッシュはすぐにダコタのジャケットの中を探してそれを見つけて素早く飛ばしますダコタの服を脱ぎ、怪我の周りに包帯を巻いて、適切に完全に覆い、圧力をかけます。「…ごめんなさいヒルデガルト…」彼は文を終えた瞬間、ヒルデガルトの足元に発砲し、キャベンディッシュがどこを指しているのかを知ることができ、一歩後退しますが、これはキャベンディッシュが望んでいたことです。デニスに触れると、彼女は足場を失い、つまずきます。その後、イギリス人男性は女性に向かってできるだけ速く全力疾走し、ピストルで彼女の頭を殴ります。それほど難しいことではありませんが、しばらくの間彼女を混乱させ混乱させるほど強いものです。

すぐに彼は彼女が彼に対して使用したロープをつかみ、今では彼女を動けなくするためにそれらを使用しています。その後、彼はダコタに向かって行きます。

「ダコタ！」彼は必死になって心配して叫ぶ。

「ねえ…あなたはやった…へへ」彼はただ心配している彼を見ているイギリス人に微笑む。

「あなたはいつこんなに良いエージェントキャベンディッシュになりましたか…」

「ダコタ…Y-大丈夫だよね…？」キャベンディッシュは彼の目が水をまき始めた状態で彼のパートナーに尋ねます。

「うーん…私…わからない…たぶん…？」

"多分！？多分どういう意味ですか！？」

「キャベンディッシュを見てください…銃声は生き残るのがそれほど簡単ではありません…実際に…私はちょうど何かを思い出しました…誰かが怪我をした場合に備えて、私のジャケットには救急箱があります…」キャベンディッシュはすぐにダコタのジャケットの中を探してそれを見つけて素早く飛ばしますダコタの服を脱ぎ、怪我の周りに包帯を巻いて、適切に完全に覆い、圧力をかけます。「うーん…うん、気分が良くなる…それでなんとかできると思う、キャブに感謝…」ダコタは友達に微笑みかける。

「ダコタ…これはすべて私のせいです…もし私がそれほど愚かで子供っぽくなかったら…これは起こらなかっただろう…。」キャベンディッシュは罪悪感と後悔しか感じられないので、再び涙を流し始めます。

「ねえ…自分をバカとは言わないで…たぶん私があなたの立場にいたら同じことをしただろう…大丈夫キャブ…少なくともすべてが終わったと思う…」彼はまだめまいがして動けないヒルデガルトを見ている。

「キャベンディッシュ…ギ…ギ…私…愛してる…」女性は、めまいがどれだけあるか気を失いそうになります。

「ダコタ…」彼は自分の幸福を心配しているダコタの手をつかむ。

「そのすべて…あなたが言ったこと…私は同じように感じます…あなたは私にとって兄弟のようです…不快で騒々しくてリラックスしている人ですが…それは私を誰よりもよく理解できます…あなたは私のパートナーであり、私の最高です友達。私は…私のせいであなたが消えてほしくない…」

「それはキャベンディッシュでは起こらないと思います…私たちが一緒に固執すれば、私たちはそれをやり遂げると思います…」

ダコタは彼の言葉でキャベンディッシュを安心させ、彼はうなずき、涙がまだ彼の顔を通り抜けている。

彼らがその瞬間にとても忙しい間、ブリックとサバンナは部屋に入ります。

「ダコタ！一体何が起こっているのか-「ブリックは、ダコタが骨盤の左側から血を流して地面に横たわっているのに気づきました。

「ああ、私は今見えます」彼は指摘し、サバナはキャベンディッシュと一緒にひざまずきます。

「彼は撃たれましたね？」女性エージェントは、まだダコタの手を握っているキャベンディッシュに尋ねます。

「はい…ヒルデガードが2ピストルを持っていたので、私たちは苦労していました。ランダムなショットが発射されました」彼は頭を向けてサバンナを見ました。女性はキャベンディッシュがなぜそんなに苦しんでいるのか理解しているようで、彼を慰めようとします。「彼は元気なキャベンディッシュになると思います。見た目は悪いですが、彼はそれを乗り越えるのに十分な強さですよね、ダコタですね。」彼女はダコタを見て、彼は彼女に親指を立て、彼女の発言を再確認します。 "見る？"

「キャベンディッシュを見てください…あなたが私に起きていて欲しいのは知っていますが…私はちょっと眠りたいです…」

"何…？"ダコタがちょうど彼に言ったことを彼が恐れているので、英国人の肌の色は今や青ざめ始めています。

「心配しないでください。目を閉じるからといって、死ぬわけではありません。体を元に戻すために、できるだけ多くのエネルギーを回復させるために休む必要があると感じています。キャベンディッシュは大丈夫だろう。」

"だが…"

「あなたは私にあなたを信頼してほしかったのですか？私はあなたを信頼するつもりですが…あなたも私を信頼していなかったら不公平ではないでしょうか…？」ダコタは、なぜ彼が眠りたいのかをパートナーに理解させようと叫びます。

キャベンディッシュはそれについて深く考え、そして断固として受け入れます。

「…オーケーダコタ…でも…お願い…死なないで…」

「私はキャベンディッシュをしません…約束します」彼はキャベンディッシュに心強い笑顔を与え、そして目を閉じて休む。

「それは私のせいですよね…？」キャベンディッシュはブリックとサバンナを見ながら尋ねます。

「うーん…いや、あなたは少し不注意でしたが、ヒルデガルトがこれをすべてやってくれると誰が思いましたか？」ブリックは、ヒルデガルトが本当にめちゃくちゃになっているのを見て、彼自身が本当に混乱してショックを受けたと述べています。

「ヒルデガルト、あなたはルールを知っています。エージェントが不正に行こうとし、タイムトラベルが禁止されている人を連れてきて、誰かを誘拐しようとすると、あなたは刑務所で日々を過ごすことになります。」

ヒルデガルトは現在、サバンナからのこの情報ダンプに恐れと後悔を表明しています。

"番号！いいえ、お願いします！刑務所では言えない！お願いします！"

「キャベンディッシュと一緒にいるためだけにこれをすべてやらなければ、これは起こらなかったでしょう。真剣に、あなたの問題は何ですか？かわいそうな男を見てください」

彼女は指でキャベンディッシュの顔を指さしていると、彼のフリエン・ダコタへの恐怖に満ちており、精神的および精神的に目に見えて傷ついていると言います。

「彼を永遠にあなたと一緒に保ちたいというただ一つの事実によって、あなたは彼にそのすべてをしました」

「キャベンディッシュ…私…」

キャベンディッシュは少しの間彼女を見ていましたが、すぐに反対方向に向きを変え、彼女に冷たい肩を与えました。その後、女性はすすり泣き始めます。

"I’m sorry…"「ああ、いい天国、私はただ何かを思い出した！」キャベンディッシュの噴出口が床から起き上がり、テディベアのデニスがいる場所に近づいています。 「デニス！」

「デニス？」レンガとサバンナは、キャベンディッシュがぬいぐるみを拾うのを見て尋ねます。

キャベンディッシュはクマを見つめ、弾丸が胃を通り抜け、背中を通り抜けることができたのを見て、男は信頼できるクマの幸福に懸念を感じ、動物を耳に近づけ、試みているふりをしますパルスを聞くために。

彼はそうします、そしてそれは彼の心の非常に普通の響きの脈拍です。音を聞いた後、英国人の表情は安堵に変わります。

「デニス！そのように投げてすみませんが、あなたは大いに助けてくれました、そしてあなたはそれをやり遂げました！ダコタについても同じことが言えるかどうかわかりません…」彼がまだ床に休んでいるダコタを見ると、彼の安堵は消えます。

しかし、Mr.Blockと一緒に、さまざまなBoTTエージェントがリビングルームにやってくると、沈黙は破られます。

黒髪の男は、娯楽と慎重な控除でシーンを見ています。何も言わずに、彼はエージェントにキャベンディッシュ、ブリック、サバンナ、ダコタ、ヒルデガルトを拘留するよう合図します。彼らの一人一人が抵抗に反対することはありません。彼らは可能な限りうまく行動すれば、彼らが得るよりも少ない結果に直面する可能性があると感じているからです。

彼らが最終的にタイムトラベル局の最高裁判所に到着するまで、少し時間が経過します。同じ裁判官で、キャベンディッシュとダコタは前回見ました。ダコタはまだ目に見えて傷つき、まだ眠っていますが、いくつかの医療支援が到着し、彼らが法廷にいる間、ダコタの回復と彼の話を聞いて時間を無駄にしたくなかったので、彼は彼の怪我から癒されています彼の怪我は癒され、彼は目覚めます。キャベンディッシュはまた、部屋にかなりのオクタリアンがいることに気づきました。キャベンパスは檻の中でお茶を飲んでいます。ミロ、ザック、メリッサ、ドゥーフェンシュミルツは、円のようにレーザーで拘束されています。

「あら、キャベンディッシュ、お会いできてうれしい」とミロは笑顔で言う。

「なに…ミロ！？ザック！？メリッサ！？ドゥーフ！？あなたはここで何をしているの！？"英国人は、将来それらのどれも見ることを期待していなかったので、非常に高く尋ねます。

「私たちはあなたを救おうとしてここに行きました、ばか」ザックは気分を明るくしようとして皮肉で答えます。

「ああ、ザックに来て、彼はおそらくそれを知ることができなかったでしょう。」メリッサは彼に眉をひそめている彼女のボーイフレンドに応答します。

「それは冗談のメリッサでした、シーシュ、しかしあなたは正しいです。」

"足りる！"ブロック氏は、審判の机を叩き、命令を出そうとします。

「今、私は知りたいのですが、このすべてが世界でどのように起こったのか。そして、私は今答えが欲しいのです。」男は、キャベンディッシュ、ブリック、サバナからの非常に説得力のある答えを期待して、腕を組んでいると言います。

「まあ、それはかなり長い話です。ブロックさん…あなたがそれをすべて、すべての詳細とすべてで完全に聞きたいかどうかはよくわかりません。」

"私は気にしない。今教えて！"キャベンディッシュの元上司は今では言い訳を望んでおらず、正直な答えを求めているだけなので、キャベンディッシュは深呼吸をして準備をし、物語からできることは何でも要約し始めます。「ダコタと私は、21世紀に食料品を購入していたときにヒルデガルトに出会いました。彼女はその日に何か食べたいと思っていたので、ミッションを終えたとき、私はいつも感じていました…ヒルデガルトへの魅力と私は彼女を招待してモール、さまざまなアイテムなどを購入する場所。その後、彼女は必要なことは何でも世話をしながら、より多くの任務を遂行しましたが、1か月後、彼女は私にもう一度会いたかったので私の時間に戻りました。私もそうしました。私たちはレストランでデートをしました、私たちは恋に落ちました、そして彼女は私に未来か現在のどちらかで彼女と一緒に住むことを提案しました。私はまだタイムトラベルの禁止について知っていました、そして私がダコタと議論をしたという事実がなければ、私は今のところ言いたいと思います、そして私はできるだけ早く21世紀から離れたいと思いました。それで私はヒルデガルトに私を未来に連れて行くように言いました、そして彼女は彼女が検出されることなくタイムトラベルできるように彼女のタイムマシンに変更を加えたと私に言いました、私は彼女と一緒にいることを嬉しく思って彼女の家に入りましたカップル。ヒルデガルトが彼にした恐ろしいことを覚えているので、キャベンディッシュの表現は今では非常に悲しくて落ち込んでいるように見えます。

「彼女は私をロープで縛り、麻酔で眠らせ、ベッドで寝かせて目を覚ました…彼女は私に食べ物を与え、それから彼女はあなたから電話を受け、別の任務を行うように言った。それで彼女は去らなければなりませんでした。彼女は私を猿轡かませてそこに置いておくことに決めました…一人で…」

「私はちょうどそこにいて、自分の制約から解放される方法を見つけようとしていました。私はこのような人生を送りたくなかったからです。だからあなたは私からその電話を受けました、私はまだ縛られて猿轡かませていたので、私は本当に適切にコミュニケーションをとることができませんでした、あなたが私を理解することは不可能でした。ダコタに関しては、彼は私を救いたいと思っており、彼と私が21世紀に作った友人の何人かを使って、そうしようと大きな使命を果たしました。ご覧のとおり、私たちには…あらゆる種類の友人がいます…子供、科学者、…忌まわしき」キャベンディッシュは非常に短い間立ち止まり、キャベンパスにまぶしさを与えます。

「これも？はい、私は忌まわしいです、あなたは全体として主題を落とすことができますか？私はまだ気持ちのある生き物です！」人間の頭を持ったカモノハシは、侮辱され暴行されたと感じて答えます。「そして、いくつかのエイリアンの生命体。検出されないように、一人一人が自分の能力を気晴らしとして使っていたと思います。もしそうなら、エイリアンの形はダコタの形を取りました。彼らがあなたと局の代理人をだましてあなたを混乱させるためにそのフォームを使用したという予感があります。しかし、彼はタイムトラベルのトリックを使用せず、友人とブリックとサバンナのタイムマシンだけを使用しました。それらのロープで拘束された床に横になって久しぶりに、ダコタはついに私を助けに来て、彼は私を解き放った。私が彼に言ったすべてのひどいことの後で彼がそうするだろうとは思わなかったので、私は彼が私を助けてくれてとても幸せでした…」「ねえ、私はあなたにそれを忘れるように言いました」ダコタは目を覚ます間応答します、今明らかに彼の傷から癒されました。

「ダコタ！大丈夫です！」キャベンディッシュは優しい笑顔で言い、パートナーがレタスのように新鮮に感じるのを見て、もう心配していません。

「ええ、私はあなたに言いました、私はそれを作るつもりでした」ダコタはキャベンディッシュに笑顔を与え、彼の友人を救うことに満足し、そうしようとして死ぬことはありません。

「それで、あなたとダコタは別のルールを破り、あなたの気晴らしに貴重な時間を費やし、エージェントに恋をすることになりましたか？」

キャベンディッシュとダコタはお互いを非常に心配して見ています。それは彼らの場合にはあまり良くないように聞こえるからです。

「私はあなたと2人でそれを持っていました…追放は十分ではありません…それで私はあなたに宣告します！」

ブロック氏が宣言する前に、同心円の裁判官は彼の非常に奇妙で理解できない音を出すことになります。

"何？本気ですか？"ブロック氏は、裁判官の発言がわからないので尋ねます。

「裁判官はブロック氏に何と言いましたか？」キャベンディッシュは、言われたことを何も理解していないので、混乱して尋ねます。

「彼は、あなたが多くのことをしたとしても、それは命を救うことであり、その過程であなたは私たち自身のセキュリティ、エージェント、そして局全体の見通しで私たちの脆弱性を示したと言いました。また、仕事に適さないメンバーを見つけたので、すぐに逮捕する必要があります。」黒髪の男はヒルデガルトの方向を向いています。ヒルデガルトはまだロープで縛られており、自由になることができません。"番号！"彼女はキャベンディッシュの側を離れたくないので、逮捕に反論します。

「実際、私には他に何か見せたいことがあります。それはこのジレンマとは関係ありませんが、これらの画像に表示されることを達成するのを助けてくれたすべての人がここにいるので、ここでそれを行うほうがよいでしょう」とキャベンディッシュは言います。彼らが良いことをしたこと。

彼はダコタが持っていたオクタリアンデバイスをつかみ、誰もが惑星オクタリアを救おうとしているビデオを見せ始めます。

キャベンディッシュとダコタが実際に惑星文明全体を救うのを助けているのを目撃しているので、裁判官は畏敬の念を抱きます。

「あなた…あなたは実際にその惑星を救ったのですか？」ラマの裁判官は、ビデオを見ていたキャベンディッシュとダコタに尋ねます。

「確かに、私たちはここで友達から少し助けを得ました」キャベンディッシュはミロ、メリッサ、ザック、ドゥーフェンシュミルツ、カベンパス、そしてオクタリアンを指摘します。 「しかし、それでもそうしたかったのです。それは正しいことでした。ほら…ダコタと私はタイムラインをひどく台無しにしていて、ルールを破って仕事を取り戻すべきではないことを知っていますが、タイムトラベル局に害を及ぼすことは決してないことを知らせたいと思います実際、これは他の人を助け、最終的に誰かになるという私の生涯の夢でした。私たちはそのピスタチオの侵入から世界を救わなければならず、そのエイリアンの惑星を破壊に直面することから救わなければなりませんでした。しかし、その過程で、私たちは貴重な友達を作りました。そして、ダコタとの友情はますます強くなりました。君たちはただ…私たちがあなたのためにしたことを評価しなかった。自分の価値を証明したかったので、この仕事を成功させるためだけに何度も死ななければなりませんでした…自分が役に立たなかったことを証明したかったのです…」キャベンディッシュは、BoTTにいる間は自分が役に立ったことを証明できなかったと感じ、敗北したと恥ずかしそうに床を見て、裁判官はキャベンディッシュが感じていることを理解するために彼を見つめます。

しかし、ブロック氏は自分に起こったことを思い出し始めたので、苦悩してキャベンディッシュを見ているようです。彼は自分自身のタイムトラベルミッションに初めて行ったとき、そして彼がどのように惨めに失敗し、荒廃したと感じ、キャベンディッシュが示しているのとまったく同じ表現をしたかを覚えています。彼はそれらの感情を非常によく覚えており、彼がそれらに苦しんでいた不安を覚えています。

「…キャベンディッシュ」ブロック氏は、英国人が彼の視界を床からブロック氏がいる場所に切り替えるときにキャベンディッシュを見ます。

「私はあなたと少し荒れていたと思います…それはあなたを見たときはいつでも…私が最初の任務をしたとき、そして私がそれをどのようにひどく失敗したかを振り返り、他の人の命を犠牲にしてしまったので、上司は私のためにそれを修正するために、そして私はピスタチオへの私の愛着があなたとダコタが私に伝えようとしていたことを私に見させなかったと感じます、おそらく彼らは理由で絶滅しました。正直言って、好きなおやつだったのでナッツだけが欲しかったし、小さい頃は両親もたくさんくれました。少なくとも、彼らは私の人生の非常に早い段階ですでに亡くなっていたので、私の最初の任務で失敗するのを見ることができませんでした。しかし、要点をまっすぐに。申し訳ありません…？そして…えーと…誇りに思う…？」ブロック氏は秘密のいくつかを明かすことで肩から大きな体重を持ち上げたようで、キャベンディッシュとダコタにはあまり得意ではありませんが、褒めて謝罪したいと思っています。今、ラマ裁判官はキャベンディッシュとダコタを振り返り、何が明らかにされたかを検討し、何をすべきかを見たいと思っています。

「では、この新しい情報で要約しましょう。キャベンディッシュとダコタ、あなたは私たちの規則の多くを破り、タイムトラベル局がダコタからの気晴らしを止めようとして時間を無駄にし、修理とエージェントの医療にいくらかのお金を費やし、エージェントの1人を完全に不正にしましたより多くのルールを破ると、あなたは私たちのファーストクラスのエージェントのうちの2人もルールを破るようにしました。しかし、私たちがあなたに課したタイムトラベルからの追放と引き換えに、あなたはエイリアンの惑星を彼らの絶滅から救うことになり、あなたは不正なエージェントがダメージを与えるのを止めることができました、そして私たちがあなたの言葉を当然のことと見なすならば、大規模なピスタチオの侵入を阻止し、将来の発生を引き継ぐだけでなく、セキュリティシステムとエージェントのトレーニングに関する弱点を実際の扱いなしに示したため、これらの発生の多くに備えて、発生させないようにしましたそもそも。そして私にとって、これはより主観的ですが、それでも重要です。エージェントがお互いに専門的な関係を保持することだけを意味しているとしても、2人は、2人と同じくらい深く思いやりのある友情を示しています。あなたが持っているのは、多くの素晴らしいことと良い結果につながる可能性があります。」これを聞いた3人の裁判官は、ブロック氏が主導権を握って、評決を下す準備をします。

「キャベンディッシュ、ダコタ、これらすべてを考慮した後、あなたのタイムトラベル違反を考えると逆効果に見えても、あなたのタイムトラベル禁止は解除され、あなたはタイムトラベル局に参加することができます。」

"何！？"キャベンディッシュとダコタはそのニュースを聞いて絶対にショックを受けた。

「1つの条件でのみ、何らかの方法で死亡した場合、死んでいる必要があり、タイムトラベルを節約する必要はありません。この約束を守れば、BoTTでもう一度働くことができます。」

「サー…あなたは私たちにいたずらをしていませんか…？」キャベンディッシュは自分の感情を封じ込めようとしていると言いますが、ブロック氏がBoTTで感情を受け入れたいという事実をまだ信じていません。

「いいえ、私は真剣です。私たちはあなたたちのどちらもサードクラスのエージェントよりも大きなものだとは思っていなかったので、あなたたちが私たちに光を当てることができると思います。あなたが今日私たちに示したことで、この少年がその惑星を救うのを助けることはほんのわずかであったとしても、それは他のエージェントが成し遂げたことよりもかなり多くなっています。なんてこった、あなたが世界を乗っ取っているいくつかのピスタチオに翻弄されることから未来を救ったと私が信じることができるのを見た後」

これらの言葉を聞いた後のキャベンディッシュは泣きます。

「ねえキャブ、どうして泣いているの？ダコタは友達の背中をなでて、気分を良くしたいと思った。

「私は…ダコタの喜びで泣いています…私は…また夢を生きようとしています…」

「ああ、それは素晴らしいキャベンディッシュです」ミロは、イギリス人の友人への幸せを抑えることができないと言います。また、キャベンディッシュとダコタがお互いをどのように扱うかはとてもかわいいと思います。すべてが片付けられた後、ミロと他の人は一人を除いて彼らの束縛から解放されます。

「キャベンディッシュお願いします、彼らに私をあなたから連れ去らせないでください、私はあなたにお願いします、私はあなたをとても愛してきました、何年もの間…私はそれがこのように終わらせたくありません！お願いします！"ヒルデガルトは彼女から少し離れていたキャベンディッシュに怒鳴り、彼は彼女に近づき始め、彼女に彼の見下すようなそして判断力のある表情を与えます。

「私も何年もの間ヒルデガルトを愛していましたが…私は何かを覚えています。私が力を尽くしてあなたに懇願したとき、私を縛ってそこを離れないように、一人で自由なしで、そしてあなたがいかに簡単に私の嘆願を拒否しましたか？ええと…私もあなたと同じことをします。そして、私はダコタに腹を立てたときにこれを言いましたが、私は何が起こってもそれに反応して行動する傾向があるので、それを取り戻したいと思いました。しかし今回は…頭を完全に沈めました。これは本当に最終的な決断であり、何も考えを変えることはありません。」

キャベンディッシュの眉毛は、彼の顔に完全な憎悪と決意を示す動きに変わります。

「ヒルデガルトに二度と会いたくない。私にとって、あなたは私の人生に存在したことがない。あなたが腐敗し、刑務所で残りの日々を過ごしてくれることをうれしく思う。さようなら」キャベンディッシュは、ヒルデガルトから離れて、人生で最も冷たい表情を見せ、今では彼女のことをあまり気にしていないことを描いています。

"番号！お願いします！ CAVENDISHを待ってください！私にこれをしないでください！お願いします！ NONONONO NONONONONONONONONONONONO！ PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE！」女性は完全な痴呆で爆発し、キャベンディッシュと一緒に行きたいと思っていますが、彼女を守っているエージェントが彼女を連れ去り、彼女の独房に向かい始めます。彼女はもう二度と日の目を見ることはありません。

一方、キャベンディッシュと一緒に、彼はこの騒ぎのすべてから落ち込んでいると感じています。

「ダコタ…本当に一緒にいたかった…でも…彼女は…」男は地面をのぞき、右手で左腕を握り、ヒルデガルトが彼にしたことで本当に破壊された。 。

「キャベンディッシュは大丈夫です。人生でそれほどクレイジーではない、実際にあなたを愛している別の女性に出会うかもしれません。そうでなくても、私やミロなどがいます！」ダコタは彼の友人にニヤニヤ笑い、ヒルデガルトとの完全な崩壊の後に彼を慰めようとしました。

「…ダコタありがとう…この後…おそらく永遠に続く何かを学んだと思う…」彼は頭を振り返り、その何かに興味を持っているパートナーを見つめます。"本当に？で、それ何？"

英国人は彼にニヤニヤ笑い、彼の精神を高め始め、楽観的に感じ始めました。

「あなたと私の間で何が起こっても、何度戦っても、私たちの一人が死なない限り、私たちは決して離れることはありません。時間の終わりまで、私たちは永遠に友達になります。」

キャベンディッシュがこれらの力強く優しい言葉を言った後、ダコタは畏敬の念と優しさを見ます。

「ええ…私たちは二度とキャベンディッシュから離れることはありません。私たちは永遠に友達になるでしょう。さあ、タコスを買いに行きましょう。ずっとお見せしたいと思っていました。」

そして、タイムトラベラーのペアは、タイムトラベルのルールを破ったことに対する罰のためにいくつかの無意味な任務で奉仕することを宣告されたブリックとサバンナの助けを借りて21世紀に向かいます。審査員は、コミュニケーターの電話でこのオフスクリーンについて話しているだけで、あまりうまく理解していないようです。

キャベンディッシュとダコタはタイムトラベル局に復帰しました。両者にとって将来は不透明ですが、今では彼らが生きている限り心に残ることを理解しています。

彼らの友情はもう何も得られず、彼らの絆は彼らが持っているかもしれない議論や戦いによって壊されることはありません。彼らがお互いに頼りになっている限り、彼らはどんなハードルや問題もうまく乗り越えます。

彼らはとどまるつもりです：

いつも一緒。

ノート：

それで、話は終わり、いくつかのことがチェックされていないままでした、私は知っています、しかしこれはファンフィクション全体の中で最も長い章でした...このファンフィクションを楽しんだ。そして心配しないでください、私はまだもっと書くつもりです。正確にはわかりませんが、もっとたくさんあります。

だから、気をつけて、野菜を食べて、あなたができるどんなメディアでもミロ・マーフィーの法則を支持してください！

最終注記：

さて、これは私の初めての実際のファンフィクションです、それで、私にいくつかの批評家をください、私はそれを取ることができませんWAAAAAAAAHHHHH！いや、でも真剣に、第1章についてコメントを残してください。私はこの種のことをもっと上手にしたいと思っています。ミロマーフィーの法則の乗組員のために！


End file.
